


Why Can't We Be Friends ?

by HyperRaspberry



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Avengers, Everybody Loves Thor, Feels, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Rhodey Feels, Sam Wilson Feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Avengers sont de retour dans le monde après des mois d'absence. Des mois durant lesquels rien n'a changé. Les discordes sont toujours figées dans les airs et les amitiés sous terre. Mais on ne découvre rien sans accepter de mettre les mains dans le cambouis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Can't We Be Friends, Première Partie

**Author's Note:**

> Voici donc mon petit Civil War « fix-it ». Si vous avez pas vu le film et que vous ne voulez pas vous faire spoiler, il est donc fortement déconseillé de le lire mais nous sommes en démocratie. Sam/Bucky parce que ce sont mes favoris ultimes malgré mon nombre incroyable de pairing, ce sont eux les numéros 1. Et aussi parce que j’ai remarqué un sursaut d’intérêt pour eux dans le fandom français (merci Civil War, MERCI), ce qui n’est pas pour me déplaire mais me fait aussi beaucoup rire.  
> C’est une fic à chapitre, mais assez courte –je ne pense vraiment pas aller au-delà de la dizaine de chapitres, et ceux-ci sont même plutôt courts contrairement à ce que j’ai l’habitude de faire.
> 
> Pour le titre, j'ai longtemps cherché, j'ai beaucoup hésité, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, vous m'en voyez désolée. Mais cette chanson a quand même hantée l'écriture des premiers chapitres, et a donné son nom aux premiers chapitres, donc sans rancune.
> 
> J’en ai certainement déjà trop dit, donc sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

« Steve, répéta Sam, j’espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Malheureusement, Steve n’était même pas là pour lui répondre. Et en fin de compte, peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. Parce que si Steve se trouvait en face de lui, il l’aurait certainement empoigné par le collet pour le secouer et lui demander de se ressaisir, ou alors, plus simplement, il aurait pris la fuite, volé le quinjet, et se serait écrasé quelque part aux Fidji pour boire des cocktails avec le Hulk. C’était certainement moralement condamnable, mais ce n’était pas son problème. Parce qu’il se retrouvait là, les bras croisés, à regarder par la baie vitrée de la base, à scruter le petit ruban de bitume au milieu des hectares de terrain vert qui entouraient le bâtiment, à attendre un taxi qu’il redoutait plus qu’autre chose. Sam passa sa main sur son front. Certes, il avait accepté, parce que c’était certainement la seule chose à faire depuis qu’il était plus ou moins hors-la-loi. Surtout partant du principe qu’il s’était, tout de même, d’une certaine manière, mit dans cette situation lui-même, comme un grand garçon parfaitement conscient de ses actes. Mais ça ne pouvait pas l’empêcher d’appréhender autant que faire se pouvait. 

Ce n’était pas comme s’il n’était pas content que Bucky soit de retour dans le monde. Il se doutait bien que les derniers mois avaient dû être difficiles pour le Soldat de l’Hiver. Mais ils n’avaient que très peu interagi même si l’on pouvait considérer que cela ne s’était pas si mal passé. C’était sujet à caution, d’accord, et il avait dit qu’il le détestait, d’accord, mais au moins, ils ne s’étaient pas entretué. Et c’était il y a longtemps. Les conflits leur étaient passés dessus, et chacun était parti de son côté, si l’on pouvait dire. Ils avaient réussis à s’entendre en très grande partie grâce à Steve, mais à présent, ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes, chacun d’un côté du mur bâti par une période d’isolation au Wakanda et vie de cavale après l’évasion du Raft. 

*

« Quoi ? Répéta Bucky.

\- Buck, fit la voix de Steve a l’autre bout du fil. Désolé, je…

\- Et tu penses que c’était une bonne idée de me le dire maintenant ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais, au moins ? 

\- Pas vraiment, admit Steve. J’improvise, mais… »

Il ne trouva pas de quoi compléter sa phrase et c’était peut-être mieux ainsi. Bucky déglutit, quelque peu atterré par la nouvelle.  
Que Steve ait des comptes à régler avec Stark, Bucky le comprenait. Il était là quand tout avait dégénéré, en Sibérie, après tout. Il était là quand Captain America et Iron Man s’étaient entredéchiré jusqu’à laisser bouclier et casque doré au sol, jusqu’à ce que le conflit n’oppose plus que Tony Stark et Steve Rogers, le cœur saignant et à nu. Il savait que leur lien avait été profondément mis à mal par les Accords de Sokovie, Vienne et Zemo. Il savait aussi que Tony et Steve tenaient l’un à l’autre plus qu’aucun d’entre eux n’oserait l’avouer pour l’instant, c’était certain. 

Mais c’était Steve qui lui avait demandé de revenir. Bucky n’était toujours pas certain d’avoir une place dans ce monde et pire, de ne pas être traqué comme une bête de somme dès qu’il mettrait un pied hors du territoire Wakandais. Il avait pris quelques risques pour revenir aux Etats-Unis alors malgré les bonnes intentions de Steve, sur ce coup-là, il avait foiré.

« Tony et moi, on a quelques comptes à régler avec le Secrétaire d’Etat, ajouta Steve pour combler le silence qui le faisait culpabiliser. Je me suis dit que c’était mieux de braquer les projecteurs sur moi plutôt que sur vous. 

\- Je croyais que seuls Tony et T’Challa s’occupaient de la partie diplomatique. 

\- Je sais, soupira Steve. Mais avec ton retour, je me suis dit qu’il était temps que je revienne moi aussi, que je les soutienne et aussi que je soutienne les Avengers qui sont devenus hors-la-loi par ma faute. Pour intercéder en votre faveur et pour votre sécurité. » 

Sauf qu’il était plus en sécurité au Wakanda que dans ce fichu bâtiment avec un grand « A » plaqué dessus. Toutefois, Bucky se contenta de secouer la tête, et d’éluder la question. Avec un peu de chance, Steve serait de retour dans peu de temps et ne lui ferait pas regretter d’avoir quitté le Wakanda. 

Certes, ça faisait déjà trop longtemps qu’il était parti. Après avoir été guéri par la science wakandaise, il était resté là-bas bien plus longtemps que de raison, avant tout parce qu’il devait une dette éternelle à ce pays. Malgré l’appel de Steve, le fait que T’Challa doive également s’absenter pour cette affaire de Secrétaire d’Etat et d’accord l’avait un peu décidé à se bouger. Il n’avait pas foncièrement envie de revenir, mais il savait que c’était déloyal envers Steve de le laisser ainsi dans l’attente. Mais maintenant que Steve aussi lui avait coupé l’herbe sous le pied, il se demandait s’il ne devait faire demi-tour lui aussi, avec ou sans T’Challa.

« J’espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Steve, soupira-t-il.

\- Merci Buck. Je dois te laisser.

\- Prend soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi. »

Après avoir raccroché Bucky regarda longuement son téléphone, incertain. Ça ressemblait à une vieille machine à clapet mais cet appareil était autant, voire même plus perfectionné que le dernier modèle de Stark Phone. Mais il ne le dirait pas à voix haute, des fois que Stark lui arrache son nouveau bras. Il ouvrit le téléphone en question et tapa rapidement un message, prévenant T’Challa de son arrivée. Il ne savait pas où était exactement le souverain de Wakanda et encore moins l’heure qu’il pouvait être, et il se doutait bien que le roi avait autre chose à faire de son temps, surtout à la vue de ce qui se préparait. T’Challa, contre toute attente, lui répondit un quart d’heure plus tard. Celui-ci estimait que ce n’était pas si mal que Steve accepte de faire face à ses responsabilités et Bucky ne pouvait qu’approuver l’argument. Steve avait tout de même été, quelque part, le fer de lance de toute cette folle histoire. Et puis, peut-être que ça se passerait bien, finalement. 

Bucky fourra son téléphone dans sa poche, après avoir à nouveau remercié le souverain. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire d’autre, mais il portait beaucoup trop de reconnaissance en lui, à l’égard de T’Challa et de sa nation. Il avait déjà eu du mal à croire que ceux-ci acceptent de l’aider pour tout ce qui lui était arrivé et tout ce qu’HYDRA avait mis dans sa tête. Même pour l’avoir vécu, il avait du mal à se faire à l’idée. Alors affirmer que les Avengers, ou tout du moins ce qu’il en restait, l’accueillaient à leur tour, il avait encore plus de mal à s’y faire. Surtout considérant leur passif. La situation était bizarre, pesante. Ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que tout se passerait mal. Mais tout de même.  
La base des Avengers commençait à apparaître dans le décor.

*

On était début septembre. Malgré les circonstances, l’air avait un petit quelque chose de rentrée des classes. Des nuages lourds et pesant, gris, et un air chargé d’humidité avec, autour, des feuilles qui commençaient à rougir ou à jaunir en fonction de leurs humeurs. La portière du taxi s’ouvrit sur un Barnes vêtu de noir et de bleu foncé. Le nouvel arrivant, un sac de sport sur l’épaule, restait debout à contempler les grandes portes de verre, quand Sam se retrouva à l’extérieur, face à lui. 

Sam inspira un grand coup alors que Bucky hochait la tête dans sa direction. Une forme d’embarras commença à prendre corps dans l’air, alors qu’ils se dévisagèrent. Sam finit par croiser les bras. Bucky avait remarqué qu’il faisait souvent ça pour se donner un air plus imposant même s’il n’était pas foncièrement triste au niveau de la carrure. Auto-défense habituelle sans doute.

« Wilson, dit-il calmement.

\- Barnes, » répondit Sam avec la même prudence. 

Ils continuèrent de se fixer quelques temps, avant, finalement, après quelques regards fuyants, de rompre la distance qui les séparait pour se serrer la main. Sam lui fit un signe de tête, l’invitant à entrer. 

« T’as l’air en forme pour un évadé de prison, s’amusa Barnes une fois qu’ils eurent passés les portes.

\- Et t’es bien pâle pour quelqu’un qui revient de vacances en Afrique. » 

*

Ce qui avait été, autrefois, le quartier général des Avengers ressemblait aujourd’hui à un grand entrepôt abandonné. De grands couloirs de verre, de gigantesque salles hautes de plafond, une architecture vertigineuse, épurée et lumineuse. Tout ça pour n’accueillir que le vide. Un sol et des murs gris, des salles de restauration abandonnés, une piscine tristement silencieuse, plusieurs salles d’entrainement tristement vides, avec le bassin recouvert d’une bâche, et à l’extérieur, le terrain était laissé en friche. Bucky n’avait rien contre la nature sauvage, mais il se doutait bien que les choses n’avaient pas toujours été ainsi. Aucun d’entre eux ne parla jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent dans l’aile qui accueillait les quartiers personnels des Avengers.

FRIDAY avait choisi une chambre pour la veille de son arrivée. Un habitat simple, un grand lit double, deux tables de chevets, une télé à écran plat, une commode, une grande fenêtre qui prenait la moitié du mur et laissait entrer la lumière du jour, avec une porte qui devait certainement mener à une salle de bain personnelle. Tout était vide ; tiroirs, placards, étagères. Comme si tout était encore à construire. Ce ne fut qu’en posant son sac au pied du lit que Bucky se résolut à poser la question qui fâchait.

« Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il. Ou nous sommes seuls dans cet immense bâtiment ? »

Pendant toute l’heure qu’avait duré la visite guidée de Sam, la plupart du temps dans le silence, il n’avait pas détecté une seule présence. Ce qui était un genre de première pour lui.

« Les agents qui étaient là ont déserté les lieux depuis la Sibérie, confessa Sam. Le bâtiment est vide depuis longtemps. Il n’y a que les Avengers. »

Et encore, se retint-il de dire. Ils sont comme des fantômes.

Barnes marqua encore un temps d’arrêt. 

« Tous ? S’étonna-t-il.

\- Tout le monde est là, insista Sam en hochant la tête, cette fois enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Enfin, sauf Clint, qui fait des allers-retours. Et l’insupportable gamin bavard qui ressemble à un ballon. Manifestement lui, il a une identité secrète à préserver. 

\- Oh, une bonne nouvelle, » soupira un Bucky clairement désillusionné. 

N’empêchait qu’il ne comprenait pas la manœuvre. C’était pire que de devoir retourner à l’école après les meilleures vacances qui pouvait être. Sérieusement, New-York sentait mauvais, et même le ciel bleu avait quelque chose de malsain, voire de mauvais. Sam leva les sourcils, lèvres plissées, ne pouvant que comprendre la réaction de son comparse. Parfois, lui aussi se disait qu’il aimerait être n’importe où sauf ici. Mais il n’avait nulle part où aller à présent. 

« Je ne vois pas où Steve a la tête, grogna-t-il malgré tout.

\- Il a l’air d’espérer que passer du temps ensemble va nous aider à nous ressouder, » rétorqua Sam qui, à en juger par son ton sarcastique, partageait plus ou moins son avis.

Cette fois, Bucky ne retint pas le rire amer. Ce qui rassura légèrement Sam : au moins il ne serait pas seul à être constamment amer sur Rogers.

« Et qu’est-ce que ça donne ? » Demanda finalement Bucky.

Se disant, il retira le gant noir qui cachait sa main en métal. Sam du réfréner sa curiosité. La première chose qu’il avait remarquée était bien entendu que son ancien compagnon d’infortune était de nouveau corporellement complet, mais il n’avait pas voulu poser la moindre question. Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de vouloir savoir. Toutefois, il se contenta de répondre à la question de Barnes pour cette fois :

« Tu verras à l’heure du dîner. » 

Et il le laissa seul dans sa chambre.

*

Les dîners en groupe étaient une idée de Vision, étonnamment. Mais force avait été de constater qu’il n’était pas celui qui avait mis le plus de hargne et de volonté lors de la confrontation de l’aéroport. Et sachant que l’accident de Rhodey avait été un des moteurs de l’affrontement mortel qui avait opposé Iron Man, le Soldat de l’Hiver et Captain America en Sibérie, il ne pouvait s’empêcher, malgré son cerveau synthétique, de se laisser gagner par la culpabilité. Peut-être se disait-il que faire de nouveau des Avengers une équipe soudée l’aiderait à accepter ce qui s’était passé. Lui qui aimait tant les équations, il s’était dit qu’établir une routine, voire même un partage des tâches, aiderait à l’entraide et à la responsabilisation. Sur le papier, c’était beau, dans les faits, ça restait difficile.

Ce jour-là, Wanda était de corvée de cuisine, si Bucky avait bien tout suivi. Il refusait déjà cordialement de jeter un coup d’œil à cette ridicule feuille de partage des tâches et de surcroit d’y inscrire son nom, mais il avait faim. Il se présenta en dernier dans la grande cuisine ouverte, qui avait l’air d’être une des dernières pièces du coin à avoir un peu de vie. Wanda était toujours aux fourneaux, patiente et indifférente au monde, penchée au-dessus d’une grande marmite. Natasha et Scott étaient installés à table, elle les mains croisées sur le bois noir, lui les deux mains derrière la nuque et un pied sur les genoux. Sam était assis plus loin, sur un fauteuil isolé. Vision était sur un des deux canapés qui se trouvaient face à la table basse, silencieux et le regard morne. Rhodey, ménageant ses jambes mécaniques, était avachi sur le sofa d’en face, un livre d’ingénierie dans les mains. Seul Clint était debout, en train de déambuler entre les meubles, son regard allant de Wanda à l’extérieur, en passant parfois par ses mains calleuses. Bucky plissa les lèvres. Bon, au moins, ça n’allait pas être une purge que pour lui. 

« Eh, s’écria une voix qui lui était strictement inconnue. Qui c’est ce beau gosse ? »

La seconde suivante un visage se retrouvait juste en face de lui et Bucky dû faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour se contenter de reculer de quelques pas –ne retenant pas une exclamation de surprise- sans attaquer ou tenter de se défendre. Les yeux ronds, il détailla le nouvel arrivant. Ou alors quelqu’un qui se trouvait dans la pièce sans qu’il l’ait détecté. Ça aussi, c’était une première. C’était un jeune homme à l’air étrange, aux cheveux blancs –malgré des racines noires, quoi ?- et à la barbe de trois jours, sans oublier la silhouette assez athlétique et le sourire taquin. Bucky se renfrogna. Il pensait avoir vu tous les amis de Steve, il fallait croire qu’il s’était sensiblement trompé. Toutefois, il lui nota un air incertain de ressemblance avec la fille aux longs cheveux bruns, si bien qu’il se contenta de serrer le poing en attendant que quelqu’un déverrouille ses lèvres et ne se décide à lui dire qui était cet alien. Clint se râcla la gorge : 

« Pietro, doucement. Barnes, c’est Pietro Maximoff. Le frère de Wanda. » 

Ce qui expliquait tout, certainement. Mais pas la vitesse avec laquelle il s’était pointé devant son nez, s’il pouvait se permettre. Ledit Pietro se redressa et mit sa main en visière devant lui, comme pour saluer Bucky.

« Donc c’est vous Barnes, se réjouit-il. On m’a raconté ce qui s’était passé, vous étiez géant là-bas, à Leipzig. Mais j’étais coincé dans un caisson de régénération puis en rééducation alors… Enfin, je suppose que les caissons, ça vous connaît. » 

Wanda écarquilla les yeux, cessa de touiller ce qu’il y avait dans sa marmite et leva les yeux vers son frère. Heureusement que la salle était déjà silencieuse, sinon aucun doute que le Maximoff aurait saccagé l’ambiance. Vision, interloqué, fronça les sourcils, Natasha entrouvrit la bouche, Scott sursauta, Sam et Rhodey firent brusquement volte-face pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait alors que Clint secouait la tête, pour tirer Pietro par le collet, un peu plus loin de Bucky qui restait sans bouger, sans savoir quoi dire. Il espérait sincèrement que tous les jeunes héros n’étaient pas aussi bavard sinon le gosse ne ferait pas long feu. Il jeta un regard à Sam, qui s’était bien gardé de le mentionner, mais Wilson se contenta de secouer la tête d’un air innocent.

Ce fut d’ailleurs le petit supersonique qui se chargea de mettre la table. Tous se mirent à table, se rassemblant autour de la grande table où étaient déjà assis Natasha et Scott. Wanda avait préparé un bœuf stroganoff. 

Bucky remarqua rapidement que la division restait la même ; Vision, Rhodey et Natasha étaient assis d’un côté de la table, Sam, Scott, Wanda et Clint de l’autre. Pietro, lui, s’était octroyé le droit de s’installer en bout de table. Bucky prit place à la gauche de Sam, qui lui jeta un regard en biais pas forcément amical. Scott se trouvait sur la gauche de ce dernier. 

Ce fut incontestablement un des pires dîners de sa vie. Pas à cause de la nourriture, la petite Maximoff s’était bien débrouillée et il le savait pour avoir déjà mangé pas mal de bœuf stroganoff. Mais l’ambiance, plus jamais. Enfin, c’était compliqué. 

La communication entre la Vision et Wanda ne se portait pas si mal. Ils parlaient entre eux, s’échangeaient quelques regards, mais il y avait aussi une gêne plus qu’apparente qui les poussait à s’enfermer dans des silences embarrassés. Le fait que Wanda n’arrête pas de faire léviter des couverts et le sel au-dessus de la table n’aidait pas à détendre l’atmosphère. Rhodey parlait très peu, de son côté. Tony lui avait bâti de nouvelles jambes et il semblait s’en accommoder, et même s’il avait fait ce qui lui avait semblé juste et qu’il ne regrettait pas, ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il se sentait d’humeur à copiner avec les copains de classe. Natasha elle aussi restait plutôt secrète, venant plus par obligation qu’autre chose, et aussi parce que comme tous, qu’elle n’avait nulle part où aller. Scott ruminait passablement dans son coin, n’adressant la parole qu’à ceux qui avaient été de son côté lors de la bataille de l’aéroport. Et même s’il avait été content d’aider Captain America, il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il avait tout de même perdu au change. Notamment en ce qui concernait Hope, sa fille Cassie, et ses occasions de la voir. Les seuls qui semblaient bien s’entendre dans cette histoire, étonnamment, étaient Pietro et Clint. Le coureur et l’archer qui ne pouvaient pas s’encadrer quand Ultron avait entamé son entreprise de conquête du monde étaient à présent copains comme cochons alors que tout le reste de la troupe se regardait en chien de faïence. Sam refusa de lui passer le sel si bien qu’il ne gêna pas pour étendre ses jambes sous la table et empiéter sur l’espace vital du Faucon. Ce dernier n’en démordit pas étant donné qu’il ne se soucia aucunement de heurter Bucky lorsqu’il mangeait et au bout du compte, ils passèrent leurs temps à se distribuer de légers coups de coude ou à s’empêcher d’atteindre les condiments et la carafe d’eau. 

Le repas fut ponctué de quelques paroles, mais la plupart du temps, les gens ne levaient pas le nez de leur assiette. Quelques compliments allèrent à Wanda, avant que la conversation ne s’en retourne au partage des tâches. Manifestement, Sam était de corvée de cuisine pour demain, Natasha de vaisselle, Vision devait s’occuper des plantes, Pietro et Wanda du ménage des peu de pièces habitées, Clint des poubelles et Scott de la lessive. Il y avait remarquablement peu à faire quand on était dans un bâtiment vide et que tout le monde restait dans son coin. Vision finit tout de même par demander à Bucky s’il comptait s’ajouter au programme et Barnes lui jeta un regard foncièrement désappointé. Il était évident qu’il n’en avait aucune envie, même ceux qui participaient n’en avaient pas envie, il n’y avait qu’à voir leur visage. Mais il haussa les épaules.

« Je prends le tour de vaisselle de demain », se contenta-t-il de marmotter.

C’était certainement la meilleure chose à faire, celle qui lui prendrait le moins de temps et le pousserait à une mobilité réduite. Natasha ne protesta pas, manifestement contente de n’avoir rien à faire.

*

Le premier réflexe de Bucky, une fois de retour dans sa chambre, fut d’allumer la télévision. Tant qu’à faire, il pouvait au moins se tourner les pouces. Ou toutefois, il aurait bien voulu. Rien n’aurait été plus facile que de mettre un film ou d’enchainer toute une saison de X-Files tout de suite, ou de lire un bon Asimov, mais sa tête était ailleurs, si bien qu’il ne put s’empêcher de mettre une chaîne d’information continu. Ce qui ne rata pas. Ne tardèrent pas à apparaître à l’écran les visages, frappés par les flashs, de Tony, Steve, et T’Challa, à Prague. « Les super-héros et les justiciers tentent de retrouver un terrain d’entente » disait la banderole bleue sous eux. Bucky inspira un grand coup, et laissa un soupir à fendre la terre en deux lui échapper. 

« J’espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, » grogna-t-il.


	2. Why Can't We Be Friends, Deuxième Partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre n'as pas été publié aussi tôt que je le voulais, donc je m'en excuse par avance, mais on a eu quelques problèmes du côté de la bêta (j'essaye de garder un peu de chapitres d'avance) et c'est la période un peu pénible de l'année, donc on s'accroche. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Recevoir un appel de Shuri fut certainement la seule chose qui incita Bucky à sortir du lit lors de son deuxième jour de captivité dans la base des Avengers. Le portable s’était mis à vibrer sur sa table de chevet peu de temps avant le lever du soleil. Au début, il avait juste ouvert les yeux, ayant remarquablement peu envie de sortir son bras de sous les couvertures, mais décrocha parce que si quelqu’un l’appelait de si bon matin, c’était pour une raison. 

Ou parce que cette personne n’avait aucune idée de l’heure qu’il était aux Etats-Unis. C’était bel et bien le cas donc, de Shuri, petite sœur de T’Challa -et grande sœur autoproclamée de Bucky Barnes alors qu’il était officiellement plus âgé qu’elle et son frère réunis-. 

« Alors, demanda-t-elle à l’autre bout du fil une fois qu’il eut sorti son esprit de la brume. L’air occidental ?

\- Lourd. Chargé, grogna Bucky en passant sa main sur son visage. Au propre comme au figuré d’ailleurs. »

Ce sur quoi il entreprit de lui raconter le dîner catastrophique de la veille.

« Tu sais que s’il y a un soucis, finit par lui dire Shuri après un temps de réflexion, nous sommes toujours parfaitement disposés à t’accueillir. »

A l’entendre, elle avait une brosse à dent dans la bouche. Bucky ne savait pas avec exactitude quelle heure il était au Wakanda mais il savait pertinemment que la sœur du roi était complètement décalée, ça c’était une certitude.

« Merci Shuri, dit-il calmement, la moitié du visage toujours enfoncée dans son coussin. Mais vous avez déjà fait beaucoup. 

\- Peut-être, mais tu manques aux filles, » insista-t-elle avec une fausse désinvolture.

Ce sur quoi il l’entendit cracher dans le lavabo. Ils rirent ensemble. Les Dora Milaje, la garde rapprochée du roi dont Shuri était la capitaine*, avait été sa principale compagnie pendant son séjour là-bas, après sa convalescence glacée, quand les scientifiques avaient réussis à défaire les principaux nœuds qu’HYDRA avait emmêlés dans sa tête. Groupe de guerrières d’élites, issues de toutes les tribus du Wakanda, elles l’avaient surveillé dans les premiers temps, avant d’accepter qu’il s’entraîne avec elles, jusqu’à ce qu’il passe le plus clair de son temps en leur compagnie. Il mangeait avec elles quand T’Challa avait un dîner ou déjeuner diplomatique, et elles le coiffaient tous les jours, partagées entre la douceur de ses cheveux et le fait qu’ils soient si filasses. 

C’était une ambiance qui lui manquait aussi, pour être honnête. 

Il avait une photo de groupe prise avec elles dans son sac. Bucky se souvenait qu’elles avaient toutes rit du polaroid que Shuri et T’Challa lui avaient dégoté, -connaissant son amour des vieilles choses,- et encore plus quand il avait placé l’appareil en hauteur, activé le minuteur, pour revenir en courant et prendre la pause avec elles. Se pensant, Bucky se redressa et tendit le bras vers son sac, qu’il n’avait toujours pas défait, avant d’en sortir le fameux appareil photo. Si au début, ça avait juste été une plaisanterie, il avait fini par le garder. Il aimait prendre des photos. L’idée de savoir qu’elles pouvaient cristallier les souvenirs le rassuraient. Peut-être que lui oublierait, mais les photos, elles, seraient toujours là. Il s’était dit que peut-être qu’ici, dans la base, il aurait de quoi se faire de nouveaux souvenirs. 

Il en doutait franchement maintenant. 

« D’ailleurs si t’as survécu aux repas avec les filles, continuait Shuri pendant qu’il contemplait l’appareil d’un air absent, tu survivras aux Avengers. 

\- Ils font pas le poids face à vous, c’est sûr, ricana Bucky. 

\- Je te le fais pas dire. Allez Barnes, portes-toi bien. Bast te garde.

\- Merci Shu. Toi aussi. 

\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça. »

Bucky souriait toujours quand il raccrocha. Même si c’était un sourire triste. A dire vrai, depuis son départ, il pensait souvent à eux. Les Dora Milaje, T’Challa, Shuri, et même la Reine Mère. Tous avaient fait en sorte qu’il se sente chez lui là-bas. Mais il n’était pas aussi naïf. En dehors de la méfiance justifiée des wakandais pour les étrangers, il savait qu’il n’avait pas sa place là-bas, et que ça n’avait rien à voir avec sa nationalité. C’était juste que… Il lui fallait un foyer à lui, quelque part où il se sentirait chez lui.

Mais il ne savait pas si un tel endroit existait encore. 

*

Le sous-sol était un des seuls endroits encore utilisé dans toute la base. Parce que c’était au sous-sol que les Avengers s’entrainaient, et que désormais, à part ça, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Ou en tout cas, c’était l’impression qu’ils avaient. Et pourtant, même là, l’ambiance n’était pas au beau fixe. 

Clint était au fond de la salle, là où se trouvaient les cibles mouvantes, et tirait sur elles avec un ennui profond, les dédaignant du regard. Natasha était à l’autre bout de la salle, au niveau des sacs de frappe, et se déchaînait sur l’un d’entre eux, même s’il n’avait passablement rien demandé. Mais c’était un sac de frappe, il était là pour ça. Son visage était brillant de sueur et des mèches de cheveux roux lui collaient au front. Ses cris de rage raisonnaient dans toute la salle.

Pietro faisait le tour du périmètre en courant, pour changer. L’on ne voyait qu’une traînée bleue faire des tours de pistes avec une régularité qui donnait le tournis. Wanda, quand à elle, était au milieu de l’espace, se servant de ses pouvoirs pour faire léviter d’immenses briques noires au-dessus de sa tête. Banner et Stark les avaient mis au point dans un polymère résistant mais relativement léger pour éviter les accidents. Wanda pouvait les faire léviter, modifier leur taille, leur masse, et même leur densité, pour profiter au maximum de l’étendue de ses pouvoirs. 

Ce fut ainsi que Sam les trouva, de bien bon matin, alors qu’il mettait les pieds dans la salle d’entraînement. Voir les lieux aussi pleins –même si tout le monde n’était pas là- eut le don de l’interloquer plus qu’autre chose. D’accord, donc, soit personne n’arrivait à dormir, soit tout le monde avait eu la même idée. Mais bon, il allait devoir compiler avec, sans doute. 

Le Faucon ramassa son jetpack qu’il passa dans son dos, sans autre protection, et même sans ses lunettes. Il avait envie de se défouler. Il avait juste envie de voler, de sentir le vent sur son visage et de se retrouver seul avec le ciel, mais même ce plaisir lui avait été retiré. Il ne pouvait voler qu’en espace clos, confiné, et il devait partager avec d’autres. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’aimait pas les autres, bien au contraire. Mais parfois, il voulait être seul. Réellement. 

Après tout peu importait à quel point la base était vide ces derniers temps, il y avait toujours les Avengers à l’intérieur, à broyer du noir, à ruminer, seuls avec leurs propres démons et s’envoyant leurs ondes négatives à la figure dès qu’ils se croisaient. Leur présence silencieuse hantait les lieux, même si on ne les voyait pas. Non, Sam voulait être vraiment seul, s’envoler le plus loin possible, aller le plus vite possible, ne faire qu’un avec le vent et le soleil, et tant pis s’il finissait comme Icare, s’il s’approchait trop pour finalement chuter. Au moins, il aurait été libre, même si ça n’avait été qu’une seconde.

Mais la liberté était un immense privilège ces derniers temps, et il devait déjà s’estimer heureux d’être de retour ici, et non dans sa cellule du RAFT. 

L’adrénaline devrait passer autrement. 

« Wanda ! S’exclama-t-il. Envoie-les sur moi ! »

L’interpellée sursauta, les yeux ronds, et tourna la tête vers le Faucon qui arrivait à toute vitesse dans le secteur. Presque sans réfléchir, elle dirigea les immenses cubes sur lui. Sam les évita avec agilité, usant de pirouettes, se roulant en boule, rétractant les ailes et les ouvrant de nouveau, filant entre de minces espaces pour éviter les projectiles qui s’étaient mis à le suivre, portés par la fumée rouge. 

Un hurlement les fit toutefois arrêter. Wanda garda les bras levés, les genoux pliés, et se contenta de tourner la tête, alors que Sam faisait une pirouette pour atterrir au sol et voir de quoi il retournait exactement. Un des cubes avait atterrit au sol, juste en face d’un Pietro qui s’était arrêté de courir. 

« Ça, c’était pas cool, » geignit le fils Maximoff, les yeux écarquillés. 

Wanda eut visiblement l’air inconfortable, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, mais le ricanement de Clint empêcha la moindre pensée de la submerger. Ils savaient qu’elle avait peur de ses pouvoirs, ils savaient que plus que tout, elle craignait de blesser ses proches avec mais si Sam lui avait demandé ça, c’était qu’il avait confiance, alors il n’y avait aucune raison qu’elle se laisse abattre par un simple moment d’inattention.

« Bah quoi, se moqua l’archer en regardant Pietro, tu l’as pas vu venir ?

\- Trop drôle l’ancêtre, répliqua le coureur, mais t’as jamais réussi à m’avoir, toi. »

Clint haussa un sourcil curieux à cette phrase et Pietro lui décrocha un rictus moqueur. Wanda échangea un regard étonné avec Sam qui arrivait à son niveau, se demandant s’il n’y avait pas là une signification que tous les deux ne saisissaient pas, mais ils décidèrent de ne pas chercher à en savoir davantage. Surtout que Clint ne leur en laissa pas le temps, tirant une flèche dans la direction de Pietro qui se remit à courir. Sam s’envola immédiatement, et poussa l’archer plus loin, empêchant le coureur de lui rentrer dedans. Pietro freina devant le Faucon, lui jetant un regard atterré. 

« C’est vraiment pas cool, ça, insista-t-il.

\- Allez les enfants, se moqua Sam en aidant un Clint un peu confus à se relever. Les oiseaux contre les mutants**, montrez ce que vous valez. » 

Ce sur quoi il s’envola à nouveau. Clint se remit sur ses pieds, penchant la tête sur le côté, puis encocha une nouvelle flèche. Pietro reparti en courant et des volutes écarlates se remirent à caresser les doigts de Wanda comme autant de rubans. Les cubes filèrent droit sur Sam en même temps que les flèches se dirigeaient dans la direction de Pietro. 

Natasha, de loin, avait arrêté de frapper le sac pour les observer, étonnée. Mais tant que ça restait un jeu, il n’y avait pas de mal. Tout en s’essuyant le visage avec une serviette, elle tourna la tête en entendant la porte derrière elle s’ouvrir. Scott entra dans la salle, vêtu du costume d’Ant-Man. Sa bouche décrivit la forme d’un joli « o » quand il se rendit compte que d’autres personnes avaient eu l’idée avant lui, ce qui fit presque rire Natasha. L’homme-fourmi resta quelques temps à contempler le spectacle étonnant auxquels se livraient les autres Avengers, avant regarder en direction de la rouquine qui dégageait ses mèches de ses cheveux de son front. 

« Et vous restez là, » s’étonna Scott.

Il la vouvoyait toujours depuis l’aéroport. Natasha haussa les épaules.

« J’ai pas de binôme, ironisa-t-elle. Mais si ça vous intéresse de jouer à Oiseaux VS Maximoff VS Insectes… »

Oui, elle savait que l’araignée n’était pas un insecte. Mais cela n’avait aucun intérêt d’appeler leur équipe Insecte et Araignée. Ça faisait mauvais livre pour enfant. 

*

Sam quitta la salle d’entrainement plutôt content de sa matinée. Ce n’était pas tout à fait comme ça qu’il l’avait imaginée, mais s’entrainer avec les autres était aussi, au bout du compte, une activité qui lui avait manqué. Sauf que Scott avait besoin de vitamines, que Clint n’avait pas fait ses étirements et que Natasha n’avait pas son équipement alors en dépit de tout, Wanda et Pietro avaient réussis à rester maîtres du jeu. Il leur revaudrait sûrement ça. 

Avant de quitter les lieux, il avait voulu savoir ce qu’ils auraient aimé manger ce soir, étant donné qu’il aurait certainement des courses à faire. 

Après avoir pris sa douche, il se rendit compte que le léger sentiment euphorique qui s’était insinué en lui avait fini par de nouveau mettre les voiles, s’en retournant dans les égouts avec l’eau mousseuse qu’il avait chassée de son corps. Parce qu’il savait que ce soir, les petits échanges qui avaient eu lieu seraient complètement oubliés et que la rancœur aurait de nouveau fait son bonhomme de chemin parmi eux. Et en fin de compte, même cet entrainement était étrange. Se taper les uns contre les autres, même pour rire, leur laissait toujours un goût doux-amer dans la bouche depuis Leipzig. Aucun n’avait réellement réussi à passer le cap. 

Sam s’en alla voir Rhodey pour savoir ce qui lui ferait plaisir pour le dîner. Tous deux avaient toujours du mal à se regarder dans les yeux. 

La Vision, heureusement, pas besoin de le nourrir. Quant à Barnes, il était introuvable. 

Sam ne savait toujours pas s’il s’agissait là d’une bonne nouvelle. Il n’avait pas spécialement envie d’être confronté à Bucky mais le fait qu’il ne soit pas là voulait peut-être aussi dire qu’il s’était fait la malle. Et encore une fois, difficile de dire s’il s’agissait là d’une mauvaise ou bonne nouvelle. Tout en s’interrogeant et en essayant de se rassurer, se disant que Barnes n’était pas idiot et devait se balader dans cet immense complexe à l’abandon, Sam se rendit dans le garage où Stark entassait les voitures, et monta dans une petite coupée qui ne faisait pas trop tape à l’œil. 

Et hurla en remettant en place le rétroviseur.

Barnes était là, assis sur la banquette arrière, en train de manger une barre de céréale, les pieds sur le dossier du siège.

« Hey, grogna-t-il sans même regarder Sam.

\- T’es malade, s’écria celui-ci, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- T’as dit que t’allais faire les courses. 

\- Et alors ? »

Il n’avait même pas envie de s’arrêter sur le fait qu’il avait dû le filer pendant au moins une demi-heure pour le savoir.

« J’ai un truc à prendre, continua Bucky.

\- Tu pouvais pas demander ? »

Et comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans cette voiture avant lui ?

« A tous les coups, t’allais dire non, » paracheva Bucky en mordant dans la barre de céréales 

Sam se contenta alors de faire la moue. Bon, d’accord. Le décongelé n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Sam approuvait l’initiative, loin de là. Enfonçant la clé dans le contact, il démarra le véhicule, gardant ses jurons pour lui.

*

« Tu peux prendre ces céréales ? 

\- Non. » 

Bucky souffla, faisant voleter quelques mèches de cheveux au-dessus de son front, alors que Sam tentait de ravaler son sourire moqueur. Celui-ci avançait tranquillement, poussant le cadi dans les rayons du petit hypermarché. Il avait volontairement choisi quelque chose qui ne serait pas trop voyant, sans oublier la casquette et les lunettes de soleil, imité par Bucky bien entendu, qui avait fini par comprendre que la casquette seule, ce n’était pas suffisant. Bucarest n’était qu’un exemple. 

Barnes avait pris tout un kilo de prunes pour lui ainsi que de la crème hydratante, un shampooing et de l’après-rasage. Et si Sam avait réussi à garder ses sarcasmes au fond de sa gorge en voyant le Soldat de l’Hiver autant hésiter devant les produits, voulant manifestement le meilleur, ses yeux avaient parlé pour lui. Autrement, dans le cadi s’entassaient des fruits, des légumes et autres ingrédients dont il aurait besoin ce soir, ainsi que les commissions personnelles de chacun. 

Cela faisait un temps fou que Bucky n’était pas rentré dans un hypermarché du genre. Les amonts de produits différents sur les étagères avaient le don de lui faire tourner la tête.

« Et ça, demanda-t-il de sa voix monocorde en pointant du doigt un pot de confiture. 

\- Non, répéta Sam en prenant un pot d’une autre saveur.

\- Je peux pousser le cadi ?

\- Non. » 

« Sam Wilson ou la crise du non tardive » serait certainement le titre du premier roman que Bucky publierait une fois qu’il aurait trouvé un nom de plume.

Difficile de dire quand est-ce que cela devint un jeu, mais ils mirent tous les deux les pieds dans le plat, et presque en même temps. Bucky finit par s’amuser à provoquer Sam, qui répétait incessamment « non » même quand Bucky lui posait les questions les plus étranges du type « est-ce que tu me trouve beau ? Et toi alors, tu te trouves beau ? ». La caissière les regardait d’un air dubitatif, alors que Bucky avait posé son menton sur l’épaule de Sam en répétant inlassablement son prénom, tandis que l’autre lui renvoyait à chaque fois un « non » catégorique, en attendant qu’on lui annonce le prix. 

Sam se sentait toujours un peu mal d’utiliser les cartes de crédit de Stark, mais apparemment, ils avaient le droit, et il était assez proche de ses sous pour ne pas refuser ça. Les bras chargé de sacs –Bucky refusa avec un « non » aussi ironique que cordial, d’en prendre un-, il les chargea dans le coffre de la voiture, quand son comparse lui dit : 

« Eh, tu conduis ?

\- Non. »

Ce ne fut qu’en voyant le sourire moqueur de Bucky, qui jouait avec les clés de la voiture, les jetant en l’air pour les rattraper, que Sam comprit son erreur. Répéter ce maudit mot à trois lettres était devenu tellement automatique qu’il ne prenait même plus la peine d’analyser la question de Barnes. Puis il marqua un temps d’arrêt.

Comment diable avait-il réussi à les lui voler ?

Sam se souvint d’un Bucky tout collé contre lui à la caisse et accaparant son attention verbalement, et roula des yeux. Ce type serait sa mort. 

Mais il était incapable de ravaler le petit sourire qui avait germé sur ses lèvres.

*

Sam avait préparé pas moins de trois plats différents. L’on pouvait penser que c’était un peu trop, à première vue, mais à part lui, Rhodey, et éventuellement Clint, personne n’avait d’estomac normal dans ce bâtiment. Le métabolisme de Wanda et Pietro exigeait de grandes quantités de nourriture, et maintenant qu’un autre super-soldat se rajoutait dans la balance, ça allait être pire. Quant à Natasha, elle faisait seulement semblant de ne pas avoir d’appétit, mais pouvait finir un poulet à elle toute seule, tellement silencieuse que les autres ne s’en rendaient compte qu’en voyant le squelette de l’animal dans le plat. 

Ils mangèrent dans un silence presque détendu, toujours sans se regarder, mais restant ensemble suffisamment longtemps pour s’y habituer.   
Bucky regardait le tout en se disant que ça en ferait de la vaisselle, mais c’était bon, alors il ne se plaindrait qu’à moitié. 

*

Il avait raté le début des hostilités, c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait en dire. Mais quand Bucky entra dans la cuisine le matin suivant, il se dit qu’il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester dans son lit un peu plus longtemps. 

« C’est comme ça que ça fonctionne, à l’armée, insistait Rhodey, les bras croisés. C’est comme ça que ça a toujours fonctionné et c’est pour ça qu’on a toujours des armées alors qu’il n’y a plus d’Avengers ! 

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas une armée ! Répéta Sam en faisant lourdement atterrir sa bouteille de jus sur la table. 

\- Non tu as raison, siffla Rhodey en le regardant cette fois fixement. Nous, ou plutôt vous, vous êtes une milice. En refusant de signer ce truc, vous vous êtes rabaissé au rang de ceux qui traînent en collants dans Hell’s Kitchen ! 

\- Et en signant vous êtes devenus pire que ces policiers qui passent leur temps à traquer les mauvais coupables ! Répliqua Scott. Parce que pendant que vous nous courriez après, les vrais criminels se baladaient en toute impunité !

\- Il me semble que vous avez fait de la prison pour des crimes réellement commis, monsieur Lang, intervint la Vision. Votre titre de criminel était donc justifié. »

Scott ouvrit la bouche et Sam, qui avait manifestement eu envie d’ignorer ce qui se passait autour jusqu’à présent, se redressa. 

« L’armée passe son temps à distribuer des ordres de droite à gauche, éructa-t-il, à nous demander de faire des choses qu’on ne veut pas faire, nous faire disputer des combats qu’on ne comprends pas ! Navré qu’une ex-intelligence artificielle n’arrive pas à compiler si on ne lui donne pas d’ordre.

\- Sauf qu’il a raison, insista Rhodey. 

\- Il a raison parce qu’il est de ton côté, s’écria Sam. C’est ça que vous voulez dans l’équipe ? Une hiérarchie des ordres aboyés à tout va ? 

\- On vit dans un monde où la régularisation est une nécessité, tenta malgré tout Natasha.

\- Oh toi, la repris Wanda, les yeux plissés, est-ce qu’on peut toujours te faire confiance ? Toujours à changer d’avis et faire comme bon te semble, même si tu étais réglementée tu poignarderais quelqu’un dans le dos. » 

Les deux femmes se trouvaient face à face, chacune d’un côté de la grande table. Sam était le seul à être assis. Rhodey, la Vision et Scott étaient également debout, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, ou y restant plantés comme des rocs. Seul Clint et Pietro se tenaient un peu à l’écart, et ce dernier sembla être le seul à noter l’arrivée de Bucky, à qui il offrit un regard désolé. Bucky haussa les épaules, l’air de se demander ce qui se passait. 

« Wanda, commença Clint dans le but évident de maîtriser la Sorcière sans la brusquer. 

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment si naïve pour comprendre que c’est comme ça que le monde fonctionne, s’insurgea toutefois Natasha. Tu crois qu’il te suffit d’agiter les doigts et d’envoyer des éclairs rouges dans tous les sens pour régler tous les problèmes du monde ?

\- Steve nous fait confiance, » repris toutefois Sam.

Ah, donc c’était le sujet de la conversation initiale, manifestement. Steve. 

« Mais est-ce qu’on peut lui faire confiance, répliqua Rhodey. Il se plaignait des cachotteries de Tony mais est-ce qu’il a pris la peine de lui dire que le Soldat de l’Hiver avait tué ses parents ? Résultat, Tony Stark, qui était venu en ami, s’est retrouvé seul avec son chagrin d’orphelin ! Et qu’a fait Steve Rogers ? Plutôt qu’essayer de comprendre ? Il l’a roué de coup et a manqué de le tuer !

\- Il ne l’aurait pas fait, insista Wanda.

\- T’es sûre de toi ? Se moqua Rhodey.

\- Les chances pour que Rogers ne soit pas aussi conciliant avec Barnes si celui-ci avait tué quelqu’un à qui il était également attaché, enchaîna Vision. Disons, Sarah Rogers par exemple, sont remarquablement hautes. 

\- Le Soldat de l’Hiver a tous essayé de nous buter, défendit Sam. La question n’est pas là. 

\- Mais puisqu’on est tous sur l’éthique ce matin, si c’était Sam qui s’était écroulé, et non Rhodey, repris Scott, sans ailes, et sans armure pour amortir sa chute, est-ce que Stark aurait été plus « conciliant » ?

\- Tu trouves que ma chute a été amortie, s’insurgea Rhodey. 

\- Je dis que, repris Scott.

\- Est-ce que vous trouvez que c’est vraiment le moment, tenta Clint. 

\- Je ne vois pas de meilleur moment pour en parler, ricana Natasha. Vu ce qui passe à la télé en ce moment même.

\- Mais ce n’est pas de notre faute si Rogers se retrouve là-bas aujourd’hui, s’exclama Scott. 

\- Si, s’écria Natasha, parce que si vous aviez choisi de signer aussi alors que peut-être…

\- Nous aurions dû établir un consensus, ajouta Rhodey en même temps.

\- Oh oui, quelle bonne idée, repris Sam, rester soudés en toute circonstances, sachant que vous êtes ceux qui vous êtes empressés de signer ! Résultat la moitié des gens présents dans cette pièce sont des fugitifs ! 

\- Tu es un adulte Sam, dit Natasha, tu savais comment ça allait se terminer si jamais…

\- C’est vrai qu’en ne signant pas j’ai souhaité de tout mon cœur que Rhodes perde ses jambes, répliqua le Faucon, les bras croisés, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. 

\- Signer était la meilleure chose à faire, insista la Vision. 

\- Vous avez courbé l’échine, siffla Wanda. 

\- Et c’est un mal, s’insurgea Natasha. 

\- Quand on voit le résultat, entonna Clint.

\- J’avais dit à Steve, commença Rhodey.

\- Sans doute mais Stark, » le coupa Scott. 

Ça commençait à faire beaucoup de bruit pour quelqu’un qui venait de se réveiller. Bucky posa ses deux mains sur son front et inspira un grand coup, sentant que sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Tout ça, c’était beaucoup trop. Les souvenirs qu’il avait tenté de diluer, tout ce qui s’était passé avant sa cryoxygénation, toute cette guerre, il avait tenté d’en faire abstraction. Mais il n’arrivait pas à oublier tout ce qui s’était passé, toute cette folie à laquelle ils avaient participé contre leur gré.

Et quelque part, par sa faute.

« Arrêtez ! »

La seconde suivante, la grande table s’envolait. Elle atterrit contre le mur et éclata comme du petit bois. Tous eurent un mouvement de recul et se cachèrent le visage ou se couvrirent la tête en s’accroupissant. Au milieu des éclats de bois atterrit la bouteille de jus d’orange, qui, sans se briser, déversa son contenu sur le linoléum grisâtre. Quand le silence retomba enfin, tous purent voir Pietro, planté là où se trouvait la table au départ, en train de reprendre son souffle.

« C’est bon, vous avez fini ? Je croyais que c’était vous, les gens matures, ici, dit le coureur. Vous avez tous pris ces décisions en vos âmes et conscience, vous saviez que signature ou pas signature, il y aurait des conséquences ! Vous êtes en plein dedans, mais chouiner jour et nuit ne fera pas progresser la situation, et peu importe de quel côté vous êtes. »

Et comment qu’ils étaient en plein dedans. La fugitivité, le départ de Steve et Tony, les jambes de Rhodes. Ils y avaient tous réfléchi, ils étaient tous entré de plein pied et volontairement dans cette situation. Ils n’étaient pas innocents, c’était sûr. Mais pouvaient-ils dire qu’ils étaient coupables ? 

Comme s’ils prenaient, à nouveau, tous conscience de la présence des uns et des autres, ils s’échangèrent quelques regards, embarrassés, gênés, mal à l’aise, avant de se replier à nouveau sur eux-mêmes. C’était comme un automatisme, et c’était pour ça qu’ils ne progressaient pas malgré toutes les semaines qu’ils avaient passées enfermés ensemble.

« Donc ça veut dire quoi, dit Wanda. Qu’on ne peut s’en prendre qu’à nous-mêmes ?

\- Plutôt que les uns les autres, oui, dit Pietro, foncièrement agacé. Ça ressemble à un bon plan. Regardez-vous dans une glace plutôt que de vous lancer la pierre.

\- Il a raison, dit Natasha, la tête basse. Nous sommes autant responsables que Steve et Tony, même si ce sont ceux qui sont allé le plus loin. 

\- Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi on les laisse régler ça à notre place, » dit Sam après un long soupir, les bras croisés. 

Bucky comprit au silence qui s’installait que c’était la question qui avait mis le feu au poudre avant qu’il n’arrive.

« Parce que pour l’instant, insista Rhodey, c’est ce qu’on doit faire. C’est la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Vous n’êtes pas prisonniers, dit Vision en les regardant tour à tour. Personne ne l’est. Mais statistiquement (tous purent voir Sam rouler des yeux), nous mêler de ça ne ferait qu’empirer la situation. »

Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Au sol, la bouteille de jus d’orange était complètement vidée maintenant. Il n’y avait plus rien à dire, plus rien à ajouter. 

Peut-être parce qu’ils en étaient conscients. Et que c’était pour ça que ça allait si mal. 

Ce qui les rongeait, ce n’était pas la colère.

Mais la honte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Je ne suis pas sûre de ce détail dans les comics, mais je trouvais ça sympa.   
> **Personne ne m’enlèvera de la tête que les jumeaux sont des mutants. Personne
> 
> Bien maintenant que c'est fait et qu'on a tous le moral dans les chaussettes, je peux vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre amorce le commencement des choses sérieuses. J'essaye d'aller doucement, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas non plus trop doucement.   
> Sur ce je vous dit à la prochaine !


	3. You Can't Touch This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola à todos y bienvenido ! Je suis ravie de publier ce chapitre à l'occasion de ma liberté retrouvée vu que la période des examens touche à sa fin pour moi ! Du coup, plus de temps pour écrire ! En-fin. J'avoue que je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire sur ce coup-là, à part peut-être que je suis ravie que Cap 3 ait permit d'aggrandir le bateau du SamBucky, même ici, dans le fandom français.
> 
> Avec ce chapitre commence donc la grande opération Réconciliation, avec, en prime, l'arrivée de notre première guest-star ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Bucky lâcha un grognement sonore quand la lumière du jour se jeta sur lui alors que les stores s'ouvraient dans un grincement repoussant. Il posa sa main métallique devant son visage, et se retourna en geignant encore, rabattant sa couverture sur sa tête.

« Barnes, finit par ordonner une voix connue. Debout.

\- Pourquoi ? » Grogna Bucky, la voix étouffée par la couette et le coussin dans lequel il avait plongé sa tête.

Une paire de mains brunes se referma sur la couverture bleue foncée constellée de grandes étoiles blanches –FRIDAY avait choisi ce motif spécialement pour lui- avant de la tirer vers l'avant, mais la main métallique s'y agrippa tout aussi fermement.

« Il est quelle heure, finit-il par articuler sous sa protection.

\- Neuf heures.

\- Neuf heures, Wilson ! S'écria Bucky en laissant sa tête s'échapper de sous la couverture pour couvrir son opposant d'un regard assassin. Sérieusement ! »

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de demander qui était là pour savoir qu'il n'y avait que Sam qui était assez effronté pour venir le réveiller de si bon matin. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était là et il avait bien compris que le regard froid et les grognements mauvais n'avaient pas d'effets sur le Faucon. Tous deux s'affrontèrent silencieusement quelques secondes, se contentant de se fixer toujours en tirant le couvre-lit chacun de leur côté.

« Laisse-moi dormir, siffla Bucky.

\- Pourtant tu m'as l'air bien réveillé, rétorqua Sam.

\- Alors laisse-moi me rendormir.

\- On va avoir un invité, insista l'autre, alors lève tes fesses. »

Bucky grogna de nouveau mais accepta de lâcher l'édredon en se redressant sur son matelas, expirant par le nez. Sam, satisfait par sa capitulation, hocha la tête et croisa les bras, alors que Barnes se frottait les yeux en baillant. La perspective d'une visite ne le réjouissait pas mais il supposait qu'il pouvait bien faire l'effort d'être poli. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir eu le droit à tant d'égard le jour de son arrivée mais il ne s'attarderait pas sur les détails. Regardant ailleurs, Bucky se gratta l'abdomen avec sa main en métal.

La présence de Sam le rendait nerveux. 

Ça avait toujours été le cas, d'une certaine manière. Ou en tout cas, de ce dont il se souvenait. On lui avait parlé de volant et d'ailes arrachés, mais ce souvenir était trop brumeux pour qu'il s'y réfère. Alors qu'il se souvenait bien que cette sensation l'avait frappé dès qu'il était sorti de l'inconscience, à Berlin, après avoir manqué de se noyer à bord d'un hélicoptère. Quand les yeux de Sam se posaient sur lui, c'était comme si quelque chose clochait. Et cette sensation était devenue encore plus évidente quand il avait été parqué sur le siège arrière de cette horrible petite voiture bleue. A partir du moment où il se retrouvait seul quelque part avec l'homme-oiseau, c'était comme si des aiguilles à tricot s'enfonçaient dans son estomac et commençait à faire quelques tours pour le resserrer. Mais il devait entamer la communication avant que son organe interne ne soit définitivement transfiguré en écharpe. Et demander à son comparse d'avancer son siège n'était pas sa meilleure tentative, il fallait le reconnaître.

« Et qui vient ? »

Manifestement c'était la question que Sam attendait étant donné qu'il plissa les lèvres et ferma les yeux pour lâcher un long soupir. Bucky, qui essuyait la bave séchée qu'il avait au coin de la bouche, le contempla d'un air concerné en levant un sourcil.

« Le gamin qui parle beaucoup. »

Ce fut comme si vingt voitures de police allumaient leur gyrophares et envoyaient leurs sirènes dans l'esprit de Bucky dans la même seconde.

« Non, s'écria-t-il en se redressant immédiatement.

\- Et si. Le petit déjeuner est bientôt prêt, si tu manges comme tout le monde. »

Et sur ce, Sam quitta la pièce en le saluant vaguement une fois qu'il fut de dos.

*

Tout en mordant dans son toast beurré, Sam se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait, dans les faits, aucune raison pour lever Bucky tôt, uniquement sous prétexte que le petit en costume rouge et bleu avait prévu de passer la journée à la base -pour Thor seul savait quoi.

C'était Rhodey qui, aux environs de sept heures, avait reçu l'appel de Tony leur demandant de compiler avec la nouvelle recrue qui grimpait sur les murs. De fait le colonel s'était contenté de transmettre le message mais de tous ses compagnons d'infortune, Sam estimait que Bucky était le seul à même de comprendre le degré de souffrance que la présence du Petit Garçon Araignée impliquait. Il avait besoin de soutien sur ce coup-là et tant pis si c'était le soutien de Barnes.

Natasha prenait un thé, assise en face de lui, la tasse noire et rouge entre les mains, en train de lire le journal comme une femme au foyer respectable, -même si les jambes croisées sur la table n'avaient, dans les faits, rien de respectable. Alors que Sam remplissait son verre de jus d'orange en achevant son toast d'une bouchée, Scott se laissa retomber à côté de lui, répandant du café sur le bois de la table.

« Attention, ordonna Natasha d'une voix placide sans quitter des yeux son journal, sinon tu prends la corvée de ménage d'aujourd'hui. »

Scott lâcha un grognement qui fit hausser un sourcil à Sam. En voilà un qui était encore plus du matin que le décongelé.

Wanda et Pietro entrèrent dans la cuisine comme deux tornades, une écarlate et une azurée. Wanda avait toujours donné l'image d'une fille réservée et taciturne, mais en présence de son frère, son visage s'éclairait, elle souriait de toutes ses dents et illuminait toute la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était comme si elle était revenue à la vie, purement et simplement. Et ils ne pouvaient que la comprendre. Tous n'avaient pas de lien du sang aussi profond que celui que partageait les jumeaux mais ils avaient tous cette personne en tête, qui tenait une partie de leur âme entre leur main, avec l'idée que si cette personne quittait ce monde avant eux, ils mourraient à l'intérieur malgré tout.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de Sam avant qu'il ne reprenne le beurre à côté de Natasha et un autre toast dans le saladier au milieu de la table. Il en avait bien fait une vingtaine pour contenter tout le monde.

« Y a pas de pancakes, demanda Pietro.

\- Si tu veux des pancakes tu en fais, rétorqua simplement Natasha en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mais Scott avait dit qu'il ferait des pancakes, se plaignit le fils Maximoff.

\- Hein, fit Scott en redressant à la tête à l'entente de son nom. C'était aujourd'hui ? »

Pietro, près du plan de travail, croisa les bras et fit la moue. Wanda lui mit un paquet de céréales entre les mains en lui ordonnant de se faire oublier. Le coureur gonfla les joues mais alla s'asseoir juste à côté de Natasha, faisant bouger les feuilles de son journal par la même occasion. Elle réagit en lui jetant son sachet de thé à la figure, toujours sans lever les yeux vers lui. Sam allait commenter mais en voyant le petit sourire taquin qui étirait les lèvres écarlate de la Veuve Noire, et la mine complètement défaite de Pietro qui avait un sachet de thé chaud et imbibé d'eau sur la joue, il pouffa et plaça sa main devant sa bouche en détournant le regard pour ne pas avoir l'air mesquin. Wanda, deux bols, deux cuillères et la bouteille de lait en main, ricana en venant s'installer à côté de lui, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Barnes se présenta après que tous les deux se soient servis. Il scanna rapidement la salle à manger du regard, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Où sont les pancakes ? »

Scott gémit. Décidément, il allait en entendre parler. Sam posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais n'émit aucun commentaire alors que Pietro pointait Bucky du doigt comme le messie et recherchait parmi le regard de ceux qui étaient présents un quelconque réconfort. Wanda roula des yeux, Natasha tourna une page de son journal et Sam se planqua dans son verre de jus.

Bucky secoua la tête, manifestement clairement désappointé –si on ne pouvait même plus compter sur les pancakes de Scott-, et s'approcha. Sam leva un sourcil dans sa direction, tâchant de rester discret et de ravaler son contentement. Il avait pensé qu'à l'instant où il aurait quitté sa chambre, Bucky allait se rendormir et le laisser dans cette galère. Pourtant, avec l'idée que l'adolescent fou allait débarquer, Sam estimait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un peu de soutien. Alors quelque part, ouais, il était content que Barnes ait fait son chemin hors du lit.

Et pour bien lui prouver sa reconnaissance, il repoussa le paquet de céréales alors que Bucky tendait la main pour l'attraper. Le Soldat de l'Hiver resta figé sur place, le bras tendu, et fixa le carton qui avait fait le voyage d'un bout de table à l'autre sur simple impulsion falconienne.

Sam fut cette fois clairement incapable de retenir un sourire mutin, sans même lever les yeux vers lui. Bucky secoua la tête, fit le tour de la table pour attraper les Crunshy-Il-Ne-Savait-Quoi que Sam avait acheté la dernière fois. Il persistait à dire qu'il en avait une sainte horreur et que personne ne devrait laisser Sam choisir les céréales. Tout en morigénant, il tira sa chaise pour s'assoir en bout de table, non loin de Sam qui avait les jambes tendues devant lui. Et même si, dans les faits, Bucky savait qu'elles ne le dérangeaient pas foncièrement, il se mit à son aise, se laissa glisser sur sa chaise et posa ses pieds sur ceux de Sam, empiétant clairement sur son espace vital. Le Faucon ne lui adressa pas un regard, et il ne s'attarda pas sur son cas non plus. La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit sur Clint.

« C'était pas aujourd'hui que Scott devait faire des pancakes ? »

Scott poussa un réel gémissement de désespoir alors qu'à côté de lui, Sam éclatait de rire.

*

Peu de temps avant onze heures, presque tous étaient rassemblés dans la pièce à vivre, qu'ils avaient nettoyée et débarrassée. Natasha et Bucky étaient côté à côte sur un sofa, de même que Pietro et Wanda, juste en face, avec la Vision debout derrière eux. Rhodey et Scott étaient avachis sur des sièges individuels alors que Clint s'était posé sur terre, non loin des jumeaux Maximoff.

« Barnes ! »

Wanda écarquilla les yeux et Pietro redressa la tête comme un animal traqué.

« Est-ce que c'est lui, s'étonna Wanda.

\- Oh non, » ricana Bucky.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Sam trempé de la tête à la ceinture. Celui-ci traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés et Bucky dut se cacher le visage derrière son livre pour empêcher un fou rire de le prendre par la gorge.

« T'as vraiment rien trouvé de mieux que le seau d'eau sur la porte sur ce coup-là ? Siffla Wilson en se laissant retomber sur le canapé, pile entre lui et Natasha.

\- Eh bien, ça a marché, rétorqua Barnes en retournant dans les pages de son Asimov comme si rien n'était.

\- Venant de celui qui a rassemblé des branches dans mon lit pour faire un nid, je m'attendais à mieux, maugréa Sam en se tassant entre ses deux camarades.

\- On peut pas toujours être au top. Et puis c'est juste parce que tu m'as fait me lever tôt. Cette fois t'as pas mis du beurre de cacahuète devant la porte de ma chambre pour que je glisse dessus. »

Ce fut le moment que FRIDAY choisit pour leur annoncer l'arrivée de leur invité. Il était onze heures tapantes. Rhodey jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Le petit est ponctuel.

\- Est-ce qu'il était vraiment obligé de venir ? Demanda Pietro.

\- Stark veut qu'on lui fasse un peu visiter les locaux, le reprit Clint, il fait partie de l'équipe, c'est pas une situation critique.

\- Si c'est pas une situation critique alors pourquoi on est tous rassemblés ici comme un groupe de dirigeants en crise, » rétorqua Wanda.

Clint ne put que lui donner raison. La plupart des Avengers avaient encore du mal à ingérer la présence du jeune homme sur les lieux. Peter Parker était réellement une donnée inconnue dans leurs registres et hormis ses démonstrations à l'aéroport, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils pouvaient dire sur lui. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi il venait, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir et ne savaient pas quoi en faire. Mais ils allaient bien devoir aller l'accueillir de toute façon. Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient des agendas très chargés ces derniers temps.

« A la moindre parole de trop je le balance par la fenêtre, ajouta Bucky.

\- Et je lui prêterais main forte, compléta Sam, totalement stoïque.

\- D'accord, fit Rhodey, cette fois ça craint.

\- Ravie de voir que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde sur ce coup-là, préféra dire Natasha en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, acheva la Vision, il est temps d'aller accueillir notre hôte. »

*

« Salut tout le monde ! »

Le petit avait un sourire qui lui reliait littéralement les deux oreilles. Un sac d'école sur l'épaule, un jean replié trois fois sur des Converses rouges, et un chandail écarlate sur le dos, il avait tout, absolument tout, d'un adolescent banal et passe partout. Pourtant tous ceux qui étaient rassemblés dans cette salle savaient que ce n'était pas le cas et c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle la moitié d'entre eux le dévisageaient comme quelqu'un de dangereux. Mais Peter était manifestement trop surexcité pour ressentir l'animosité qui s'était emparé des occupants des lieux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sam et Bucky, qui se tenaient encore un peu en retrait, ayant tous les deux les bras croisés.

« L'oiseau et le cyborg, s'exclama-t-il.

\- L'oiseau, répéta Sam, sérieusement ?

\- Ecoutez, repris toutefois immédiatement Peter en levant la main, euh je suis désolé pour l'aéroport, c'est juste que, c'était tellement confus ce jour-là, et je voulais tellement impressionner Monsieur Stark, et… Mais j'adore ce que vous faites, j'adore tout le monde ici ! J'ai repensé à un truc pour vos ailes et oh mon dieu vous avez changé de bras ? »

Bucky leva un sourcil et eut une sorte de mouvement de recul en jouant des omoplates pour se donner un air plus imposant encore, avant de tourner la tête vers Sam qui haussa les épaules en penchant la tête sur le côté. Wanda, à côté d'eux, laissa un petit rictus posséder ses lèvres et ils regardèrent dans sa direction, lui ordonnant de ne pas commenter.

Peter n'arrivait décemment pas à dégrafer le sourire qui l'avait suivi depuis son misérable appartement du Queens, en sachant qu'il allait pouvoir voir la base des Avengers de ses propres yeux, rentrer dedans, et rencontrer la plupart de ses héros favoris sans tout le contexte de guerre qu'il y avait autour la première fois. Cependant, il n'était pas encore trop sûr de l'accueil.

« Comment ça va petit, finit par dire Clint en hochant la tête dans sa direction.

\- Super, s'écria Peter, une main sur la poitrine. La forme totale, si vous saviez à quel point je suis content d'être là, Hawkeye, je suis fan. »

Sam se fit la réflexion qu'il était encore pire que Scott au premier jour et au vu de l'air affolé de l'Homme-Fourmi qui avait mit sa main en bâillon, il partageait son avis.

« D'accord, concéda Natasha, le visage neutre. Dis, il y a une raison à ta venue où est-ce que Stark t'as emmené ici juste pour voir combien de temps tu mettrais avant de t'évanouir ?

\- Oui, balbutia Peter, enfin, non, en fait, euh… (Il pointa la porte derrière lui du doigt) J'ai… Il faudrait que j'utilise le laboratoire de monsieur Stark, pour euh… C'est personnel mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ce labo. »

Natasha haussa un sourcil, qui traçait une simple ligne écarlate sur sa peau pâle. Mais elle ne parla pas d'avantage, et Peter sembla complètement décontenancé par cette simple réaction étant donné qu'il bafouilla encore davantage. Il n'arrivait même pas à placer la moindre plaisanterie. C'était le revers de la médaille. En costume de Spider-Man, il pouvait s'attaquer à un homme de plusieurs mètres de hauteur en citant l'Empire Contre-Attaque, sans problème, mais sans le masque il devenait Peter Parker, le geek qui vivait dans le Queens et fouillait les poubelles.

« Le… intervint la Vision. Le laboratoire est inutilisé depuis notre retour à la base. Peut-être qu'y mettre un peu d'ordre serait préférable avant que monsieur Parker ne s'installe.

\- Bien sûr, fit une Wanda totalement neutre. Qui est de corvée de ménage aujourd'hui ? »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et d'un seul coup, ce fut comme si personne n'avait rien entendu. Clint regarda ailleurs en se grattant la nuque, Rhodey s'enfonça dans son siège, Scott fit la moue, Sam et Bucky haussèrent de nouveau les épaules, Pietro enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, Wanda regarda le plafond, la Vision plissa les yeux comme s'il n'avait pas compris la question, puis Natasha roula des yeux avant de dire :

« Eh bien, allons voir la liste. »

C'était pire que gérer des gamins pendant une colonie de vacances.

Mais alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un pas en direction du petit planning dactylographié qui était collé sur le grand frigidaire à l'autre bout de la salle, par-delà les tables les canapés et les fauteuils, un éclair bleu alla passer jusqu'à devant le nez de Peter.

« En attendant qu'ils se décident, dit-il, que dirais-tu de visiter les lieux ?

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Peter. Mais vous êtes qui vous ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le coureur le souleva et à peine les pieds du lycéen eurent quitté le sol, il disparu dans une même traînée turquoise. Ce fut à ce moment que Natasha décrocha la liste et la contempla avant de lever la tête :

« Maximoff ! »

*

« You better think ! (Think) »

Bucky se laissa retomber au sol, à plat ventre, et sortit immédiatement le couteau qu'il cachait dans sa poche pour le pointer devant lui. Mais il n'y avait que la chambre vide derrière la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Interloqué, Bucky redressa la tête, quelques mèches de cheveux collé à son visage pâle, yeux grands ouverts, complètement alerte.

« Think about what you try to do me ! Yeah, think ! »

Il lui fallut un certain temps et beaucoup de battements de cœur pour se rendre compte que ce n'était que la sono. Et qu'il avait déraillé en entendant le début d'une chanson. Bras armé d'HYDRA mon cul, pensa-t-il en se relevant.

« Let your mind go let yourself be free ! »

Wilson, se dit immédiatement Barnes. Avec le choix de musique, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Et vu les paroles. C'était criant de subtilité. Bucky secoua la tête.

« FRIDAY, ordonna-t-il, coupe moi ça s'il-te-plaît.

\- Bien monsieur Barnes. Monsieur Wilson m'a demandé de la jouer quand vous rentrerez dans la chambre, il pensait que vous apprécierez.

\- Il croyait pas si bien dire, » ricana Bucky.

Il déambula dans la chambre à nouveau silencieuse. Il devait remercier Sam pour cette bonne intention qu'il avait eue. Même si Bucky aurait du se douter qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça après avoir laissé un seau d'eau au-dessus de sa porte. Mais oui, il allait /penser/. Il allait penser à ce qu'il allait lui faire. Tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de rendre à l'emplumé la monnaie de sa pièce, il posa ses yeux sur son coussin.

L'emplumé. Mais oui.

Bucky se saisit de son oreiller et le tâta de sa main de chair. Du duvet. C'était trop beau.

« FRIDAY, finalement, remets la musique. »

You need me and I need you  
Without each other, ain't nothin' neither can do !

*

Au départ, ils étaient venus pour ranger le laboratoire. Face à la désertion plutôt lâche de Pietro qui avait dit vouloir faire visiter les locaux à Peter sans raison apparente, Sam, Scott et Wanda s'étaient dit que tant qu'à faire, ils pouvaient s'occuper de cette corvée à sa place. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'un Barnes en furie entre dans le laboratoire, un oreiller en main, et ne le déchire à mains nues au-dessus de la tête du Faucon pour répandre des plumes sur son crâne tout en hurlant à tue-tête « Freedom ! Oh Freedom ! Yes freedom ! »

Sam se retourna et sans doute en seraient-ils venus aux mains si la porte du laboratoire ne s'était pas ouverte à ce moment-là sur Natasha, Pietro, Clint et Peter, qui observèrent la paire d'un air conscrit avant que Wanda et Scott n'haussent les épaules, en parfaits innocents qu'ils étaient. Sam et Bucky s'échangèrent un regard, et, comme à chaque fois que Spider-Man entrait dans la pièce, décidèrent de signer une trêve et de s'allier contre l'ennemi en croisant les bras dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Clint coula un regard à Peter, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts. Ses pupilles brillaient de mille feux, et il avait la bouche grande ouverte, les mains tremblantes. Plusieurs choses s'empilaient dans son esprit pour donner naissance au mille-feuille d'enthousiasme qu'il était. Entre l'architecture du laboratoire tout en verre, le fait que celui-ci appartienne à Tony Stark, qu'il y avait passé des heures avec Bruce Banner lui-même, ou encore qu'il soit au cœur de la foutue base des Avengers, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et manifestement, le tas de plumes sur le sol brillant n'avait pas l'air de gâcher la fête pour lui. Hawkeye afficha un rictus :

« J't'en prie petit, fais comme chez toi.

\- C'est génial, » babilla Peter en faisant quelques pas en avant.

Pietro lui, rejoignit Wanda qui reculait de quelques pas pour lui laisser découvrir les lieux.

« Alors, demanda-t-elle en décrochant un sourire plein de dents à son frère.

\- Il parle vraiment beaucoup trop, » siffla Quicksilver en posant sa main sur son front.

*

Tous n'étaient pas dans le laboratoire en même temps pour soutenir Peter qui avait l'air de bien se débrouiller, mais aucun des Avengers ne pouvait réellement refréner sa curiosité au sujet des recherches du petit. Pour commencer, celui-ci avait tenu à faire des vérifications et des améliorations sur son costume. Rhodey et Natasha lui avaient tenus compagnie à ce moment-là.

« Tu ne peux pas utiliser un tissu renforcé, lui disait Natasha en regardant un des écrans. Ton costume doit conserver ces qualités pour que tu profites au mieux de ta souplesse. Une matière plus résistante, pour le bien qu'elle t'apporterait, te ferais beaucoup perdre aussi.

\- Mais ce type, dans Hell's Kitchen, tenta Peter, qui se balade avec des cornes sur la tête ?

\- Il ne grimpe pas aux murs et ne se balance pas d'immeuble en immeuble, l'interrompit Natasha en claquant des doigts. Tu perds aussi en aérodynamisme. »

Ignorant son soupir de désespoir, elle posa sa main en bâillon devant sa bouche, avant de faire tourner le prototype holographique.

« Quoique, dit-elle, si on pouvait trouver un moyen de… Rhodey, viens-voir ! »

*

« Et du coup, continuait Peter en allant d'un écran à l'autre, un crayon dans la bouche et un bloc-note en main, je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer d'instaurer une protection, contre les projections chimiques, vous voyez ?

\- Ça sonne comme un challenge, répondit Rhodey, mais ça peut le faire. »

*

Après les considérations vestimentaires, Peter s'accorda une pause pour faire ses devoirs. Littéralement. Wanda lui prêta main forte pour la littérature, peu importait à quel point il avait l'esprit scientifique, et Vision l'aida pour les mathématiques.

« J'ignorais que vous aviez un enfant, se moqua Pietro alors que Wanda sortait du laboratoire.

\- Soit gentil et va faire quelques tours de pistes, » répondit sa sœur en lui donnant un coup de poing amical à l'épaule.

*

Sam, Clint et Scott se retrouvèrent dans le laboratoire au moment où Peter se remettait au travail.

Il semblait beaucoup moins excité qu'avec Rhodey et Natasha. Le lycéen avait diffusé tout un tas de plans holographiques de la ville dans la pièce, avec de nombreuses photographies et diffusions vidéo qui tournaient en boucle un peu partout. Interpellés par cette affluence d'images qu'ils avaient vu de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, Pietro et Bucky ne tardèrent pas à les suivre. Sam se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Peter, qui contemplait, le visage fermé, une photo légèrement floue, d'apparence humanoïde, verte, juchée sur ce qui ressemblait à un grand surf volant. Il leva les sourcils. Ça s'était nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la forme sur la photographie.

\- Oh rien de spécial, fit Peter. Une des nombreuses personnes qui a juré ma mort, dirons-nous. »

Le Faucon leva un sourcil mais se contenta de taper du doigt sur la photo pour zoomer sur la forme et espérer que l'image gagne en netteté.

« C'est une intéressante pièce de technologie, ce truc, s'étonna-t-il en regardant de plus près.

\- Et c'est encore pire quand vous êtes à côté, commenta Peter. Ce truc envoie de la fumée, des bombes, des traceurs, possède des caméras, je sais pas si y a pas un truc qu'il ne peut pas faire, à part peut-être le café. (Il marqua un temps) Vous croyez qu'on peut mettre une machine à café dans votre jetpack ? »

Sam pencha la tête sur le côté en lui jetant un regard totalement désappointé, mais avant qu'il ne puisse commenter, un glapissement incongru s'éleva de l'autre côté du laboratoire. Sam comme Peter se retournèrent pour voir le reste des troupes agglutiné autour d'un gigantesque écran qui passait en boucle la vidéo d'une sorte de gigantesque lézard qui terrorisait les habitants d'une petite rue, du Queens, apparemment.

« C'est quoi, c'est un dinosaure ? s'exclama Scott en posant ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

\- C'est pas un dinosaure c'est un lézard, soupira Bucky.

\- T'as vu sa taille, s'indigna Pietro en pointant l'écran du doigt. C'est un dinosaure !

\- Les lézards sont des animaux à sang froid, intervint Sam. Or il est prouvé que les dinosaures avaient le sang-chaud.

\- Exactement, s'indigna Clint de sa voix éraillé, ça n'a rien à voir.

\- C'est vrai que les dinosaures ont plus en commun avec les oiseaux qu'avec les reptiles.

\- Pas tous, repris Clint, ça dépend des… Hé !

\- Hilarant, Barnes, siffla Sam, vraiment. Mais si ça vous dérange pas on aimerait s'occuper du bouffon ici. »

Bucky et Scott, interpellés, furent les premiers à les rejoindre dans leur coin du laboratoire, avant de regarder l'image sur laquelle étaient penchés l'araignée et le faucon.

« On dirait plus un gobelin, dit Bucky en penchant la tête mais surtout parce qu'il avait l'esprit de contradiction.

\- T'as vu sa dégaine, repris Scott. C'est clair que c'est un bouffon. »

Sam lança un regard de remerciement en direction de Scott avant de jeter une œillade triomphante à Bucky, qui roula des yeux.

« C'est ce truc que tu veux affronter ? »

Personne n'avait entendu Natasha arriver, pas même Bucky, raison pour laquelle l'entrée de la Veuve Noire suscita son lot de sursauts, suivi d'un long silence contemplatif alors qu'elle traversait la pièce sereinement, pleine d'assurance, les bras ballants, ses hanches se balançant au fur et à mesure que ses talons pressaient le sol de verre. Elle demanda à Sam de faire glisser l'écran jusqu'à elle, puis elle contempla le cliché d'un air sérieux.

« C'est pour ça que tu veux améliorer ton équipement, demanda-t-elle en regardant Peter droit dans les yeux. Pour affronter ce truc ? »

Le silence de Peter fut plus qu'éloquent. Natasha fronça les sourcils.

« Ecoute, dit-elle, si c'est ça, tu peux nous demander notre aide.

\- Non, s'écria Peter, vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Il a raison, dit Pietro en croisant les bras, on est un peu coincés ici pour le moment.

\- Mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on doit ignorer ça, demanda Sam. Manifestement cette chose s'en prend à des civils, on peut pas juste rester là en sachant ce qu'il se passe !

\- Oui et on laisse l'occasion à la police de nous cueillir dès notre intervention, grogna Bucky.

\- J'avoue que, pour le coup, fit Scott.

\- Heu, intervint Peter, je peux vous interrompre ? »

Il n'était manifestement pas prêt pour les six paires d'yeux super-héroïques qui se braquèrent vers lui comme autant de fusil de sniper. Il déglutit et eut un mouvement de recul, mais décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de parler malgré tout :

« Je… Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je suis responsable de cette situation. Alors j'ai… j'ai envie de la régler seul. Ne vous attirez pas de problèmes pour moi. C'est ma responsabilité. »

Les Avengers n'eurent pas le courage de rétorquer.

« Bien, dit Clint, alors aidons le gosse à améliorer son équipement. »

*

Ça leur avait au final pris toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Les Avengers avaient fait des roulements pour aider Peter. Tous n'étaient pas des spécialistes en technologie –comme Rhodey, Natasha et la Vision-, mais tous avaient une expérience du terrain pour l'aider –Wanda et Bucky-, une familiarité avec ce genre d'équipement –Scott et Sam-, des idées de stratégie –Clint-, ou juste une bonne blague pour faire rire –ça, c'était Pietro.

« Non, t'atteindras jamais une bonne vitesse de propulsion comme ça, » corrigeait Rhodey.

« Vise cet endroit, c'est toujours le point faible de ce genre de bricolage, » proposait Sam.

« Fais attention, » disait Wanda « si tu fais ça, tu risques de te prendre le mur. »

Et tout ça jusqu'à ce que la lune soit pleine dans le ciel et encore bien plus tard.

*

Sam était allé prendre l'air sur la terrasse de la base. C'était certainement un des seuls moments où il pouvait encore prendre l'air sans craindre que le général Ross ne tombe du ciel pour le renvoyer dans le Raft. Il revoyait encore la cellule, parfois, quand il fermait les yeux. Il entendait les insultes des gardes, ressentait encore l'air pressurisé. Rien qui ne l'aidait à se sentir mieux. Il n'était pas toujours au mieux de sa forme dans la base, mais au moins, sa nouvelle cellule avait des murs de verre et un balcon-terrasse. L'air était frais, peut-être même un peu trop, mais c'était l'automne, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Soupirant, Sam, assis sur les planches de bois, passa sa main sur son front. Il se demandait fréquemment si c'était une bonne chose d'être de retour ici. Entre l'ambiance, les risques, et leur inactivité forcée, il y avait énormément de variables qui laissaient penser que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais il avait bien dû choisir entre le RAFT, la cave poisseuse où ils avaient moisi pendant des mois, les jours de cavale à l'arrière de voitures ou dans des chambres de motels, et ici. Et comme disait l'autre, il n'y avait pas de meilleure cachette que la plus évidente.

Il y avait des jours où même rester sur le balcon était difficile. Parce que Sam voyait les immenses hectares de forêt se déployer autour de la base, le ciel, sentait l'air sur sa peau, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait plus voler. Qu'il ne pouvait plus simplement sauter de ce balcon et déployer ses ailes, sentir l'odeur des feuilles et de l'herbe humide, avant de s'élever vers le ciel, il n'y avait plus ce frisson, ce sentiment inextricable de liberté qui s'emparait de sa colonne vertébrale dès qu'il s'envolait. Pour ça, il faudrait encore attendre. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Par ailleurs, il lui fallut bien peu de temps, justement, pour entendre la porte coulisser derrière lui. Il ne tourna la tête qu'à demi, pour voir Barnes s'approcher, les mains dans les poches de son jean, avec un chandail rouge à manche longues. Celles-ci étaient remontées et dévoilaient ses avant-bras. Le pas léger, silencieux comme une ombre, il s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées, sans toutefois se montrer trop rapide, comme pour laisser à Sam le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.

« Le petit s'est couché, annonça Bucky, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Tu lui as donné son biberon, rétorqua Sam sur le même ton, malgré sa voix basse.

\- Et la tétine, et le doudou. »

Se disant, il s'installa à côté de lui, les bras sur les genoux. Le ciel était dégagé, à l'abri de la pollution lumineuse de la ville, et laissait tranquillement les étoiles s'exhiber sous l'égide de la lune. Le Soldat de l'Hiver risqua un regard vers Sam, qui avait les yeux dans le vague. Son profil était nimbé de lumière nacrée, comme taillé au couteau.

« Pas fatigué, demanda-t-il.

\- C'est pas le tout d'être fatigué, soupira Sam. Faut réussir à dormir. »

Bucky hocha la tête, détournant le regard. S'il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait bien comprendre, c'était celle-là. Il entendit Sam inspirer, comme s'il hésitait à prendre la parole. Barnes leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui, et pressa son épaule dans une tentative de geste réconfortant. Sam se gratta sous l'œil, avant de dire, à mi-voix.

« Y a des jours comme ça, où c'est vraiment difficile. D'être avec les autres, dans la même pièce. De regarder Rhodes dans les yeux. »

Les lèvres de Bucky furent soumises à un spasme. On lui avait brièvement raconté ce qui était arrivé à War Machine au moment où lui et Steve s'étaient envolés pour la Sibérie. Le rayon de la Vision, la chute, et la paralysie. Il avait bien vu que celui-ci se servaient de prothèses pour avancer. Elles étaient certainement à la pointe de la technologie –dans cette partie du monde tout du moins-, et le colonel semblait s'en accommoder, mais personne ne pouvait nier que c'était un coup dur. Pour lui, mais aussi pour toute l'équipe.

« Tu sais que c'est pas de ta faute, dit-il toutefois à Sam.

\- Tu crois ? Si j'avais pas évité ce tir…

\- Tu te serais écrasé toi, le coupa Bucky. C'est normal de te sentir coupable, mais pas de souhaiter être à sa place.

\- Il ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Et toi non plus. »

Sam osa enfin affronter son regard. Bucky expira longuement, avant de laisser sa main quitter l'épaule musclée de son comparse pour reposer ses coudes sur des genoux.

« Parfois, il m'arrive de me dire que si je n'avais pas été là, vous ne vous seriez pas battu les uns contre les autres.

\- Barnes, soupira Sam en fermant les yeux, c'est pas…

\- Ah, tu vois, le coupa Bucky. T'allais me dire que c'est pas de ma faute.

\- Vu les enjeux, dit Sam, la situation aurait fini par dégénérer quoi qu'il arrive. Il y aurait eu un autre événement, une autre personne, autre chose qui nous aurait divisé et poussé à nous tomber dessus. Malheureusement, c'était inéluctable. »

Bucky hocha la tête.

« On ne peut pas savoir ce qui aurait pu arriver de toute façon, soupira-t-il. Et on ne peut pas changer ce qui s'est passé alors… Essayons de vivre avec.

\- On a pas le choix de toute façon. Mais, marché conclus. »

Ce sur quoi, Sam, un petit sourire, encore un peu vide de sens, sur les lèvres, leva la main, le petit doigt en l'air. Bucky resta sceptique quelques secondes, avant de croiser son propre auriculaire avec celui de Sam. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire entendu, presque amical, avant de se détacher, et de regarder vers le ciel de nouveau. Sam soupira encore.

« Mais parfois, confessa-t-il. Parfois j'aimerais juste lui dire à quel point je suis désolé. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurais le courage. »

Bucky ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux doucement. Là encore, s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre, c'était bien ça.

*

« Il est à la télé ! S'écria Pietro. Il est à la télé ! »

Tout en parcourant la salle à manger à toute vitesse, Pietro s'affairait à s'assurer que tout le monde l'avait entendu. Wanda, un bol de lait chaud en main, ne lui accorda aucune attention, de même que la Vision. Scott, affalé sur une chaise avec sa tasse de café, répondit par un grognement, et Clint, le front sur la table, leva la tête. Bucky prit une nouvelle cuillère de céréales avant de se lever pour aller rejoindre Pietro dans la salle de visionnage. Il s'étonnait toujours de la décoration très épurée le sol et les murs gris sombres, les canapés et les sofas, la gigantesque télévision sous les hautes fenêtres, la moquette et la table basse. Et c'était tout. Tout pour que l'attention reste focalisée uniquement sur ce qui se passait à l'écran.

Natasha et Sam étaient déjà assis sur le canapé, les yeux rivés vers la télévision, aussi attentifs que des cerfs au milieu des bois. Bucky se pencha au-dessus du canapé, posant ses coudes sur le dossier, pile entre les deux têtes de ses camarades. Les images étaient en direct de Manhattan, non loin de là où se trouvait autrefois la tour A. Celle-ci avait été rachetée par une drôle d'entreprise –Oscorp, s'il se souvenait bien-, et par conséquent, le logo avait été remplacé, et le verre autrefois bleu saphir avait viré à l'émeraude.*

Au milieu des rues complètement submergées par les mouvements de foule, il finit par apercevoir la fameuse créature verte, juchée sur son surf haute technologie qui crachait de la fumée olivâtre. Et bientôt parut la silhouette rouge et flamboyante de Spider-Man. Mais il y avait du changement. Son costume avait viré à l'écarlate, et était striée de motifs dorés, de même couleur que ses immenses yeux. Dans le dos, des pattes d'araignées mécaniques, dorées elles aussi. Wanda entra, suivie de Clint, et ne put que siffler.

« La vache, c'est ça que ça donne, son nouveau costume.

\- J'avoue que ça envoie, confirma Scott.

\- Un peu voyant, le rouge et le doré, se sentit toutefois de commenter Sam.

\- Va dire ça à Tony tiens, » se moqua Rhodey.

Sam tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, qui avait la Vision sur les talons. Il déglutit, mais ne dit rien. Bientôt, tous les Avengers furent autour de la télévision, et se mirent à crier des encouragements à « l'Iron Spidey » à la télévision.

« Vas-y Peter ! Criait Pietro, le poing brandit. La tête, la tête !

\- Non, s'écriait Sam, pas sur la gauche !

\- Utilise ta tête, encourageait Natasha en tapotant sa propre tempe.

\- Non ne fais pas, » commençait Bucky.

Ils poussèrent tous un cri d'horreur en voyant l'homme-araignée se faire projeter contre un building sans la moindre délicatesse. Homme-araignée qui, dans sa chute, entraina le caméraman et le journaliste un peu trop entreprenant qui avait voulu voir la chose de trop près. Un cri de surprise commun traversa les spectateurs. Certains s'en allèrent jusqu'à poser leurs mains sur leur bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

« Nous sommes navrés pour cette perte momentanée des images… » Annonçait la présentatrice.

Sam secoua la tête, et se leva. A ce niveau-là, autant aller piocher dans le frigo. Assurant revenir, il quitta la pièce et trottina jusqu'à la salle à manger, déserte pour le moment. Si Barnes avait encore fini son jus d'orange et fait exprès de remettre la bouteille vide dans le frigo, il lui arrachait son nouveau bras, ça, il le jurait sur ses ailes. Heureusement, la bouteille était encore à moitié pleine. Et puis, c'était sa bouteille. Il avait écrit son nom dessus, comme à l'époque où il craignait que sa petite sœur et son petit frère ne prennent dans ses réserves personnelles. Peut-être pourrait-il leur passer un coup de fil prochainement.

Seulement, en refermant la porte du frigidaire, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce. Rhodes était là, penché au-dessus du seuil, frappant à la porte comme s'il craignait de déranger.

« Tu veux quelque chose, » demanda Sam d'une voix blanche.

Rhodes sourit, et hocha négativement la tête. Sam opina, avant de se détourner pour prendre un verre dans le placard. Mais alors qu'il allait se servir, la voix de Rhodes s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Bucky est passé me voir ce matin. Il a dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose. »

A l'entente de ses paroles, Sam se fit la réflexion que même s'il Barnes avait épargné son jus d'orange, il allait le massacrer. Juste pour ça. Va en enfer, Barnes, songea-t-il. Après avoir déglutit de nouveau, il tourna la tête vers War Machine, qui avait mis les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Il ne lâchait pas les vestes en cuir, même en intérieur. Parce que c'était comme ça, il y avait de choses que Rhodey ne lâchait jamais. Les vestes en cuir, et les polos de vieillard. Le jour où il verrait Rhodey sans polo il saurait qu'il avait été enlevé par des extraterrestres et honteusement remplacé.

Soupirant, Sam finit par reposer la bouteille sur le plan de travail, et soupira. Il avait soudain l'impression que tout son corps pesait une tonne, et garder son sang-froid allait être une guerre de tous les instants. Toutefois, maintenant qu'il était coincé ici, avait-il encore le choix. La gorge serrée, Sam déglutit pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois, avant de croiser les bras et de baisser la tête.

La lumière du jour entrait par la grande fenêtre, et laissait ses rayons réchauffer le cuir des sofas et les coussins colorés, qui étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, loin d'eux.

Derrière les raies de lumière, qui éclairaient la poussière dansante dans l'air, au loin, Sam balbutia quelques chose. Une main s'abattit sur son bras, lui faisant lever la tête. Et Rhodey passa un de ses bras autour de son épaule pour l'attirer vers lui dans une franche accolade.

Dehors, le soleil se dégageait davantage de l'emprise des nuages d'automne, et éclairait l'intérieur de la pièce avec encore plus d'intensité.

« Je sais, dit-il. Moi aussi, je suis désolé, Sam. »

*

Pietro et Wanda sifflèrent avant d'applaudir à grands coups. De l'autre côté de l'écran, les journalistes en direct encensaient déjà Spider-Man, qui venait de mettre le « Bouffon Vert » hors d'état de nuire.

« Je vous avait dit que c'était un bouffon, » ricana Scott.

Mais tous étaient trop occupés à acclamer Peter comme des spectateurs en délire pour s'occuper encore de ce genre de détails. Rhodey et Sam revinrent en se plaignant d'avoir raté les festivités, alors que le visage du journaliste Jameson réapparaissait à la télévision pour dire à quel point les super-héros étaient dangereux et que les contribuables allaient encore devoir payer pour tous les dégâts occasionnés. Natasha ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner.

*

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que la situation dérapa de nouveau. Cette fois, c'était à la radio qu'ils l'avaient entendu. En plein dîner. Ça avait été à Scott de s'occuper du repas. Celui-ci s'était passablement bien débrouillé, même si ce n'était que des macaronis au fromage. Dans tous les cas, tout le monde était parti pour finir son assiette. Ils parlaient peu, mais l'ambiance était un plus détendue et les échanges, déjà plus naturels et cordiaux qu'avant.

« Buck, passe-moi l'eau, » soupira Sam.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, et prit la carafe qui était à portée. Avant de se servir lui-même, et de remplir son verre à ras-bord. Sam fronça les sourcils alors qu'un sourire mutin fleurissait sur les lèvres agréablement rosées de l'assassin, qui reposa la carafe devant son comparse, particulièrement satisfait. Il ne restait qu'un mince filet d'eau au fond de la carafe de verre.

« Nous interrompons votre programme... »

Presque aussitôt, tous les Avengers qui n'écoutaient que d'une oreille distraite, levèrent soudain la tête ou s'arrêtèrent de manger, comme figés dans le temps. Cependant la transmission radio ne tarda pas à battre de l'aile. Bientôt, ils l'entendirent plus que des grésillements. Natasha fronça les sourcils.

« FRIDAY, demanda-t-elle sans se priver pour récupérer les restes de fromage au bout de ses doigts, est-ce que tu peux nous avoir les images ?

\- Bien sûr madame. »

Aussitôt, tous se levèrent pour rejoindre la salle de visionnage. La télévision était déjà allumée. Les rues de Manhattan étaient à l'écran. Et c'était une panique complète. Il leur fallu toutefois quelques temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Les gens couraient dans les rues, en tous sens. Une pluie étrange s'étaient mise à tomber sur le centre-ville, comme une invasion de pollen ou autres grains volatiles de ce genre. La caméra s'écroula, en faisant sursauter certains dans la pièce, et bientôt, face à l'objectif, une femme en larmes et hurlante tomba sur les genoux. Sa peau commençait à se couvrir d'écailles.

« Là, regardez ! » Fit Pietro en pointant l'écran du doigt.

Tous virent passer, bien que fugacement, une silhouette malheureusement trop reconnaissable.

« Le dinosaure, s'exclama Scott.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit rouvrir ce débat, siffla Clint.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, tenta Rhodey.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, dit Wanda en se redressant. Est-ce que Spider-Man est sur place ?

\- Mais même s'il l'était, siffla Sam. »

Bientôt, les images se perdirent à leur tour. Les écrans devinrent sombres, avant d'afficher le visage d'une journaliste en studio, qui annonçait un état d'urgence à Manhattan, sans pouvoir les renseigner à cause de la perte de communication.

« Nous vous tiendrons toutefois informés si jamais la situation venait à s'éclaircir, en attendant, il est recommandé aux habitants de ne pas quitter leur domicile… »

Les Avengers s'échangeaient des regards interdits, complètement défaits, et ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni faire pour agir. Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester là. Pas cette fois.

Natasha plissa les lèvres, et serra les poings.

« Avengers, ordonna-t-elle. Habillez-vous. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oui, Tony est capable de vendre sa tour. Dans les comics, il la vent à l'AIM. Et puis je voulais trouver un moyen de faire rentrer l'univers de Spidey dans le MCU.
> 
> Et voilà ! Au niveau de la longueur, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est bien plus long que les deux réunis ! J'ai encore un peu de mal avec le Peter du MCU, trop peu d'apparitions pour pouvoir être cerné, mais j'espère que j'ai fait honneur à la prestation de Tom Holland. Et l'avantage de sa nouveauté, c'est qu'on peu prendre des libertés pour l'incorporer dans l'univers du MCU sans trop de problèmes, enfin, espérons.
> 
> Donc en parlant d'espérances, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !
> 
> Le prochain sera bien plus léger, bon vivant et "cheesy", comme disent les anglais. Je ne vous dit rien sur la guest-star, mais elle vient d'Asgard ;)
> 
> A plus !


	4. I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Je devais attendre un peu avant de publier ce chapitre mais je suis tellement contente aujourd'hui que je vous fais ce cadeau. C'est un chapitre assez guimauve dans son ensemble, mais je l'ai écrite quand j'étais écrasée par la pression des partiels, j'avais envie de décompresser.
> 
> J'espère toutefois qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

« Et vous avez été des idiots complets ! »

Tony n'aurait certainement pu être plus furieux. Si furieux était toutefois un mot suffisant pour décrire son état.

Dans le salon, aucun des Avengers n'osait piper mot. Qu'ils soient sur le canapé, le sol, les fauteuils, ou debout comme des garnements punis, aucun n'osait protester. Parce que quelque part, Tony Stark n'avait pas tort, qu'ils l'admettent ou pas.

Leur intervention contre le Lézard –puisque c'était ainsi que se faisait appeler cette ragoûtante créature- qui avait brillamment prévu de noyer Manhattan dans un nuage de produits toxiques qui transformaient les civils en reptiles à sang froid, avait bien entendu été très remarqués, et couverts par les médias. D'abord ceux des USA, mais avec Internet et la violence de l'information, les images avaient rapidement fait le tour du globe de façon virale. En fait, tout était allé tellement vite que FRIDAY leur avait annoncé que monsieur Stark était en ligne alors qu'ils venaient à peine de revenir à la base.

Autrement dit, Tony était en train d'enguirlander les Avengers alors que ceux-ci étaient encore couverts de poussière, certains blessés, toujours en uniforme, et complètement à bout de souffle. Et personne ne lui en tenait rigueur parce qu'ils avaient tous bien eu le temps de voir les gros titres à la télévision : « Les Avengers sont-ils de retour ? »

Les médias étaient devenus complètement fous et cela ne faisait qu'une demi-heure qu'ils étaient rentrés, donc environ une heure que le boulot était fini. Une heure, et toutes les polémiques refaisaient déjà surface. Qui étaient les nouvelles recrues, notamment l'adolescent en collant rouge et bleu, pourquoi les Avengers avaient-ils décidés d'intervenir maintenant, où se cachaient-ils depuis tout ce temps, qu'en était-il des Accords et de leur comportement, devaient-ils être arrêtés ? Cette dernière question constituait le point d'orgue de la colère de Tony étant donné que les héros avaient dû quitter les lieux littéralement une seconde après avoir sauvé le pays, parce que la police s'était jetée sur eux, avec manifestement dans l'idée de les mettre sous les barreaux en compagnie du Lézard qu'ils venaient juste de mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Et il aurait très certainement fallu très peu de temps aux autorités locales voire nationales pour frapper à la porte de la base si Tony et T'Challa n'avaient pas décrochés leurs téléphones et joué de leurs relations pour contenir le feu tant que c'était encore possible.

Tout ça pour dire que, même s'il s'en prenait à eux alors qu'ils étaient en position de relative faiblesse, la colère du milliardaire était terriblement légitime. Raison pour laquelle personne n'osait protester. Réellement personne.

Ils observaient tous le visage du principal donateur des Avengers dans le grand écran que FRIDAY avait déployé au milieu du salon. Il n'était pas seul, naturellement. A côté de lui, Steve les regardait, les bras croisés, avec un air de père culpabilisateur sur le visage, secouant la tête, comme s'il se disait « Comment vous voulez que je vous défende maintenant ? ». Ce type avait l'art de la culpabilisation dans le sang. En toile de fond, ils pouvaient voir T'Challa, assis sur un fauteuil, en train de pianoter sur son téléphone portable, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, comme s'il n'avait rien à avoir avec ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Comment avez-vous pu vous présentez ainsi dans les rues, enchaîna Tony. Tout le monde vous as vu maintenant, tout le monde sait que vous êtes là ! On essaye de vous couvrir et vous… (Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda ailleurs, sincèrement affligé, puis inspira avant de reprendre) Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé seulement ceux que le gouvernement aurait tolérés ? Rhodey, la Vision...

\- Ça aurait été trop peu, dit Natasha calmement, les bras croisés également. Tout Manhattan était littéralement envahi.

\- Il y avait des civils en panique partout, ajouta Rhodey en soutenant Natasha du regard quelques instants avant de revenir à Tony. Entre ceux qui étaient contaminés, ceux qui fuyaient, ceux qui profitaient du chaos… Il a fallu établir un périmètre de sécurité, traquer le Lézard, trouver un moyen d'inverser les effets de son sérum… »

Tout en l'écoutant, Tony se pinçait l'arête du nez, les yeux fermés et la tête basse, tentant de respirer calmement. Steve, lui, fixait Rhodey avec intérêt, hochant la tête par intermittence, avant de demander :

« Qui a pris la tête des opérations ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui importe, Steve, s'écria Tony.

\- Bien sûr que si, ça importe, le reprit Captain America. Leur équipe a réussi à soutenir une mission de cette ampleur, à gérer tout un terrain sous menace étrangère et à s'en sortir sans dommage, on ne peut pas nier que…

\- Qu'ils viennent de prolonger les négociations d'au moins deux semaines, siffla Tony. On était sur le point de trouver un terrain d'entente et…

\- Tony, le coupa Steve, la voix douce, des gens étaient en danger.

\- Rogers, l'arrêta Tony, ne prenez pas leur défense, j'ai besoin de votre soutien sur ce coup-là ! »

Pour commencer parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être continuellement le mauvais flic dans cette histoire. Il soutenait l'initiative qu'avait prise l'équipe, là n'était pas la question. Les voir tous sur le champ de bataille tous ensemble, arriver à quelque chose alors qu'il ne savait pas comment se passait leur cohabitation lui avait fait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester aveugle face aux conséquences, conséquences que Steve semblait vouloir ignorer, comme d'habitude. Certes, il avait pendant longtemps été celui qui jetait les conséquences au placard mais avec autant d'enfants à charge, il fallait se responsabiliser.

A partir du moment où Iron Man et Captain America entrèrent en confrontation, aucun des Avengers ne s'inquiétait plus vraiment. Au lieu de ça, ils restèrent là à contempler Tony et Steve se chamailler comme un vieux couple qui devait gérer les bêtises de leurs bambins qui s'étaient achevés avec plus de peur que de mal.

T'Challa, sur son fauteuil, lâcha un soupir profond mais inaudible, regardant ses deux comparses d'un air déplorable et assez sévère. Pour un peu, l'on y verrait une marque de dédain, mais il fallait le comprendre : cela faisait déjà presque deux semaines qu'il supportait ça, on ne pouvait pas en plus lui demander d'être patient. Toutefois, plutôt que commenter, le monarque du Wakanda repris ses activités numériques où il les avait laissés.

Tony et Steve étaient manifestement partis pour ne pas s'arrêter de sitôt, si bien que Bucky, debout derrière le canapé, se pencha légèrement en avant et sourit :

« Hey, Altesse ? »

Levant un sourcil à l'appellation, T'Challa dirigea pour la première fois son regard perçant directement vers la caméra. Son visage sérieux et sévère laissa toutefois place au fantôme d'un sourire amical qui étira ses lèvres brunes.

« Barnes. » rétorqua le souverain en lui décrochant un de ses petits sourires.

Bucky se contenta de hocher la tête, lui offrant un regard de soutien certain, alors que les Avengers faisait coucou de loin au souverain ou le saluaient à mi-voix. Il était environ à deux mètres de distance de Steve et Tony qui prenaient les trois quarts de l'écran et pourtant sa présence était plus intimidante à leurs yeux que les réprimandes de Stark et de Rogers réunies. Par ailleurs, une poignée de minutes plus tard, le roi, après un nouveau soupir, retira ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, regarda ses deux compagnons d'infortune un certain moment, avant de se racler la gorge.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Steve et Tony pour retomber dans le silence.

Croisant ses mains sur son ventre, T'Challa les regarda tour à tour. Son expression s'était à nouveau figée entre la sévérité et la neutralité agacée qu'il avait arborée plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux, puis articula d'une voix relativement calme, et pourtant tranchante :

« Il est concevable que les Avengers aient agi maladroitement. Ils ont ignoré les risques, il est vrai, mais ils ont fait ce qu'il y avait à faire. Il va de soi que l'on peut condamner leur mise en danger, mais certainement pas leur initiative. Toutefois, étant donné la situation, je doute de l'utilité d'une telle manœuvre. Manhattan est sauvée, la police ne viendra pas les chercher et l'armée a accepté de fermer les yeux pour l'instant, alors pouvons-nous en rester là ? »

Cette dernière phrase avait été particulièrement coupante, comme si, plus il parlait, plus il s'approchait d'une certaine limite. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment signé pour jouer l'avocat du divorce entre deux héros américains qui avaient l'air de souffrir d'un déficit de capacité communicationnelle. Une fois sa tirade terminée, T'Challa leva un sourcil, et regarda Steve et Tony tour à tour, les interrogeant silencieusement. Tous deux, semblant embarrassés, hochèrent la tête, et T'Challa siffla de soulagement avant d'enfin se lever de son siège, marmottant un « bien ».

« Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez, alors ? » Demanda un Clint plutôt confus quant à la suite des évènements.

T'Challa, qui tournait le dos à l'écran à présent, dirigea sa tête en direction de l'objectif, les deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon à pince. Steve et Tony ne semblèrent pas avoir de solutions dans leur besace, du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

« Eh bien, dit Tony, même si vous êtes couverts, il va certainement falloir trouver un compromis pour vous empêcher de faire davantage de dégâts pendant… Je sais pas, une vie ou deux…

\- Nous allons faire ce qu'il faut pour nous assurer de votre sécurité, appuya Steve. D'ici là, prenez soin de vous. »

*

Dans les médias, c'était la débâcle à n'en plus finir. Entre les débats sur les Accords qui s'étaient ré-ouverts comme une plaie infectée et l'intervention des Avengers à Manhattan, il y avait de quoi faire. Il y avait ceux qui disaient que les justiciers pouvaient rentrer chez eux, que la police et l'armée étaient là pour gérer, ceux qui étaient contents de voir leur héros de retour, et ceux qui se réjouissaient qu'ils aient été là pour les sauver, peu importait leur statut actuel.

Mais tous les occupants de la base s'étaient accordés pour ne pas trop scruter la télévision et Internet à ce sujet en attendant de voir quelle solution Tony allait trouver au niveau diplomatique pour que Ross ne frappe pas à leur porte, et qu'est-ce que Steve allait encore leur dégoter comme bonne surprise, s'il le faisait bien entendu.

*

Il y avait plusieurs petites babioles que Bucky avait ramenées dans ses affaires, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir les installer dans cette pièce. Il les avait prises parce qu'il en avait peu et parce que toutes ses possessions tenaient dans un sac de sport, mais il ne se sentait pas de les sortir de là tant qu'il n'aurait pas la sensation de s'être réellement établi quelque part. A part ses quelques vêtements, il y avait deux dagues en vibranium, qu'il n'avouerait certainement jamais avoir parce qu'autrement Stark perdrait ses moyens et c'était un fait connu que les Stark et le vibranium ne faisaient pas bon ménage. A tous les coups, elles fondraient accidentellement et se retrouvaient dans la prochaine armure de l'homme de fer.

S'y trouvaient également une petite statuette noire de Bast, la déesse tutélaire du Wakanda et de la Panthère Noire. Son polaroïd, bien sûr. Et tous ses carnets de notes. Ceux dans lesquels ils notaient ses cauchemars, ses souvenirs, les réminiscences du passés, ceux dans lesquelles il scotchait des photographies ou bouts de pages de journaux qui lui évoquaient quelque chose, ou suscitaient son intérêt. Et il y avait le dernier journal, où il retranscrivait simplement ses pensées, depuis qu'il avait pleinement retrouvé le contrôle de son esprit, et où parfois, il se risquait à mettre sur le papier les quelques espérances qu'il se permettait d'avoir. Ce fut ce carnet que Bucky referma juste avant de se coucher. Les médecins lui avaient conseillés de tenir ce journal, affirmant que cela lui serait d'une grande aide pour sa thérapie et même s'il avait été dubitatif, il ne pouvait pas leur donner tort. Par ailleurs, depuis son arrivée, il pouvait voir que sa situation avait progressée. Il n'avait plus l'impression de tourner en rond, d'être en trop. Il commençait à s'habituer aux lieux, à l'espace, aux gens. Il n'avait pas vraiment la sensation d'appartenir à un tout mais on ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il se sentait comme un étranger complet. Dans le carnet, il se contenta de raconter sa matinée.

Ce matin, le lendemain de leur intervention musclée à Manhattan, Scott leur avait enfin fait les pancakes qu'il leur avait tant promis. Et comme le père dévoué qu'il était, il s'était amusé à faire des motifs qu'il espérait amusants sur ceux qu'il servait à ses camarades. Ça pouvait être des phrases, comme « Tu l'avais pas vu venir celle-là », « War Machine Rox » ou « Sur ta gauche », ou des dessins, comme des flèches, des oiseaux, et même une petite réplique de la Gemme de l'Esprit.

Il avait fait un sourire sur celui de Bucky.

*

Le cri déchirant du tonnerre arracha Sam au sommeil dans un éclair de lumière.

Celui-ci jaillit de ses draps comme un diable de sa boite. Haletant, le torse couvert de sueur, Sam resta là, assis, à regarder autour de lui, complètement étranger à son environnement. Il lui fallut du temps pour reconnaître les meubles, la petite télévision, la commode, les étagères, son placard, et même son propre lit. Le souffle court, il posa une main sous sa gorge, et donna quelques petits coups, légers et réguliers, en se mettant à compter mentalement. Un, deux, trois… Jusqu'à ce que son pouls recouvre un rythme acceptable et qu'il n'ait plus l'impression que les deux hémisphères de son cerveau s'étaient lancés dans une croisade l'un contre l'autre.

Une fois calmé, Sam inspira un grand coup. Les cauchemars, les mauvais souvenirs. Ça, c'était la partie qui ne changeait jamais. Où qu'il soit, où qu'il aille, il restait poursuivi par les mêmes démons. Mais il ne pensait réellement pas que la constance des mauvais rêves, et l'habitude qu'il avait prise, était une bonne chose. Sam tourna la tête vers son petit radio réveil. 05 :24.

C'était le seul objet qu'il avait ramené de son appartement de DC, qui n'avait pas été payé ou désigné par Stark. C'était un cadeau de sa sœur, et il y tenait. Un long soupir échappa à Sam à la pensée de sa cadette. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu l'appeler. Ni elle, ni son frère. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il allait bien, où il était, ce qu'il faisait, même s'il se doutait qu'ils devaient être au courant de ses dernières frasques. Et il se demandait ce qu'ils en pensaient, tous les deux, ainsi que leur mère. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait leur traverser l'esprit lorsqu'ils voyaient leur proche à la télévision, dans un costume d'oiseau, se battre contre des lézards mutants alors qu'il était un fugitif international depuis qu'il avait aidé un terroriste centenaire à échapper aux forces de l'ordre –incarnés par ses propres camarades. Les rares fois où il avait eu sa famille au téléphone, il n'avait pas vraiment voulu ramener cette histoire complètement tordue sur le tapis. Ses neveux et nièces lui manquaient aussi. Enormément de choses lui manquaient. Trop, en réalité. Et parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait dû signer ce foutu bout de papier, et peut-être qu'il le ferait sans hésiter, si ça lui permettait de prendre le téléphone le plus proche et d'appeler sa sœur sans compter les minutes, sans regarder autour de lui d'un air inquiet, et de se concentrer réellement sur la voix de sa plus jeune nièce sans craindre que les autorités ne lui tombent dessus même s'il l'appelait avec un téléphone prépayé ou une cabine publique.

Sam remonta ses genoux et posa sa tête dessus, passant ses bras autour de ses jambes. Il resta dans cette position quelques minutes, inspirant et expirant aussi lentement et régulièrement qu'il le pouvait, avant d'opter pour une douche. Il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas de toute façon.

Le jour grattait faiblement à l'horizon quand il ressortit de sa salle de bain, affublé d'un simple survêtement gris. Sa salle de bain. Il avait une salle de bain personnelle, nom de Dieu. Un sourire à la fois amusé et désillusionné passa ses lèvres. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de se plaindre en fin de compte.

Et le tonnerre revint.

Mais cette fois, il ne venait pas de sa propre tête. C'était à l'extérieur. La foudre frappa, une seule fois, mais c'était un éclair d'une telle brillance, d'une telle fulgurance, qu'il sembla absorber toute la faible lumière du jour dans sa robe électrique. Suivi d'un éclat doré qui se répandit dans la chambre de Sam, et qui lui, dura bien plusieurs secondes.

Il se rua à l'extérieur.

*

« Sam, s'exclama Wanda en l'apercevant dans un couloir. Sam, qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

Elle était profondément endormie quand le premier éclair avait frappé, mais il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour la sortir du sommeil. Aussitôt, elle quittait sa chambre en courant, sans se préoccuper de prévenir qui que ce soit d'autre. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire, que ce n'était rien, mais elle devait savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Certes, Tony leur avait demandé de ne pas sortir de la base, mais aller dans le jardin, ça ne pouvait pas être si grave ? Et manifestement, réveiller les autres était foncièrement inutile étant donné que dans le grand couloir de verre qui séparait la base de l'extérieur, elle croisa Sam, déjà habillé et manifestement plus alerte qu'elle. Juste avant qu'ils ne sortent, d'autres pas se firent entendre, leur informant que Romanoff et Barnes était sur leurs talons. Et quand ils se retrouvèrent dehors, Vision traversa le mur avant de mettre pied à terre à leur niveau. Tous les cinq se retrouvèrent donc dans la grande cour, les pieds dans l'herbe haute qui n'avait pas été entretenue depuis plusieurs semaines, pour se retrouver autour d'un grand cercle noir tracé dans le gazon, strié de nombreux motifs. Alors que Sam et Bucky fronçaient les sourcils, Natasha afficha un regard intéressé et Wanda se permit un grand sourire en regardant autour d'elle.

« C'est pas vrai, dit-elle, toutes dents dehors, en apercevant enfin le trouble-fête.

\- Mes amis, dit Thor en apparaissant dans toute sa gloire. Qu'il est bon de vous revoir. »

*

Sam savait pour l'avoir vu de ses yeux que Thor était un Avenger, qu'il avait été un membre fondateur de l'équipe et qu'il avait participé à la Bataille de New-York. Pour sûr, il le savait. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait réussi à se faire à l'idée qu'une divinité nordique était parmi eux, ou qu'il l'avait déjà vu apparaître ou disparaître dans ce pont arc-en-ciel avec lequel Steve n'avait pas arrêté de le bassiner pendant toute une période. Et pourtant, la seule personne qui avait l'air encore plus perdue que lui était Bucky Barnes. Certes, il avait entendu parler du dieu du tonnerre et de son marteau –expression à prendre de manière équivoque-, Steve lui en avait un peu parlé, il avait vu les images, mais voir était une chose. Y croire en était une autre.

Et se retrouver face aux biceps les plus imposants des Neufs Royaumes était une expérience qu'il n'aurait pas cru vivre un jour.

Pourtant, la Vision, Natasha et Wanda semblaient parfaitement à l'aise avec toute la gloire et la lumière que Thor apportait avec lui. C'était bien simple, c'était comme si le soleil avait attendu son arrivée pour se lever et bénir la Terre avec ses rayons. Thor était rutilant, ses cheveux ondulaient sur ses épaules, son armure étincelait et sa cape ne semblait avoir besoin d'aucun vent pour répandre une aura de majesté écarlate autour de lui. Il était là, véritable dieu parmi les hommes, et pourtant, la Veuve Noire était assise sur un canapé à côté de lui et lui offrait une bière tandis que la Sorcière Rouge s'asseyait sur le fauteuil le plus proche, en tailleur, toute sourire et manifestement à l'aise, et que la Vision discutait avec lui sans aucun soucis.

Sam et Bucky restaient debout, en toile de fond, les bras croisés, préférant se faire tout petits pour le moment.

« On ne s'attendait pas à te revoir de si tôt, dit finalement Wanda.

\- Si tôt, répéta Sam à voix basse. Ça doit bien faire deux ans qu'on l'a pas vu.

\- Il doit pas avoir la même perception du temps, répliqua Bucky à mi-voix.

\- Je le sais merci, s'insurgea le Faucon en lui servant un regard accusateur qui fit hausser les épaules au Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Eh bien, dit Thor de sa voix élevée et noble, sans s'occuper des messes basses des deux soldats. Les Neufs Royaumes sont dans une paix relative. Je me suis dit qu'il était grand temps pour moi de m'accorder à nouveau quelques jours en votre compagnie. »

Ce sur quoi il finit sa bouteille de bière et la posa sur la table basse, à côté de Mjolnir. Natasha, elle, prit encore une gorgée de la sienne, paisiblement installée sur le sofa. Elle avait toujours son petit sourire en coin, légèrement joueur, mais il semblait plus forcé qu'auparavant.

« Et tu es au courant de la situation ici, s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui, admit Thor. Ce qui est arrivé aux Avengers est regrettable. Et j'avoue ne pas comprendre comment un groupe qui a réussi à vaincre ensemble les plus grandes menaces de la planète a pu se déchirer à cause d'un bout de papier plus épais que les autres.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, tenta Wanda en dirigeant presque malgré elle son regard vers Bucky.

\- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas tous les paramètres pour analyser cette situation, enchaîna la Vision.

\- Ou alors, répondit Thor, est-ce vous, les Terriens, qui vous plaisez à apporter de la complexité partout où vous allez. »

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais compris et à laquelle il ne s'habituerait jamais même s'il passait les prochains mille ans sur Terre. La paperasse, les contrats, les complications, les subtilités forcées par les diplomaties de régimes aussi nombreux que complexes et pourtant corrompus, les compromis qui ne satisfaisaient aucun des deux partis, les coups en douce et cette faculté d'empiler plusieurs intérêts inconciliables au nom d'une paix précaire et, il fallait le dire, inefficace. Mais ce n'était que son point de vue et Thor était conscient, aux yeux des autres, de n'être jamais qu'un guerrier médiéviste. Tout puissant et plus vieux que tous ses dirigeants réunis, même s'il était jeune pour un asgardien, mais tout de même, dépassé quelque part. Et qui avait, après tout, refusé d'être roi.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Thor, ayant bien remarqué que ses derniers mots avaient jetés un froid, je suis ravi d'être de retour parmi vous. »

Ce sur quoi, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour se relever. Natasha lui fit un clin d'œil et si la Vision se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air presque solennel, Wanda se permit de lui offrir une brève étreinte, comme à un frère qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps. Puis les yeux de Thor se posèrent sur Sam et Bucky, qui le contemplaient d'un air toujours aussi confus depuis son arrivée. Il s'en alla à grandes enjambées vers eux, et leur offrit, à tous les deux, une franche accolade, sans qu'ils aient le temps de protester.

« Vous devez être les fameux Barnes et Wilson dont j'ai entendu parler. C'est un honneur d'enfin vous rencontrer en personne. »

Et pour Sam et Bucky, c'était un honneur de rencontrer ses pectoraux.

*

La nouvelle de l'arrivée de Thor avait fait de l'effet à tout le monde, c'était le moins qu'ils pouvaient dire. Scott avait failli s'évanouir alors qu'il venait de se réveiller, Rhodey était resté complètement pétrifié pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Natasha fasse claquer ses doigts devant ses yeux, Pietro s'étaient mis à courir dans tous les sens et avait babillé dans la direction de l'asgardien un long moment, ce dernier n'arrivant pas réellement à croire que le jeune mutant était encore vivant. Seul Clint était resté égal à lui-même, ravi de revoir un de ses anciens camarades de combat. Se retrouver face à Thor lui avait donné l'impression qu'à l'époque où il faisait partie de l'équipe, entre la Bataille de New-York et Ultron, les choses étaient plus simples, et la vision du dieu du tonnerre éveilla en lui une sorte de nostalgie qui le fit apparaître différemment, exactement comme avec Natasha.

Contrairement à Barnes le jour de son arrivée, Thor avait accepté plutôt rapidement de se plier au planning des corvées collectives. Il avait failli brûler la cuisine, avait cassé deux assiettes en faisant la vaisselle et Clint avait dû lui montrer comment se servir de l'aspirateur, et pourtant, il n'avait pas cessé de mettre la main à la pâte.

Les dîners en sa compagnie étaient également beaucoup plus distrayants. Thor était tout plein d'histoires cocasses de guerre et de combats héroïques qui semblaient droit sortis des romans de Tolkien, qu'il se plaisait à leur raconter tous les soirs autour des repas, accompagnant le tout de grands gestes et de reprises des meilleurs moments. Ils écoutaient tous attentivement, riants quand ils le devaient, mais pendu à ses lèvres comme des enfants à celle d'un captivant conteur la plupart du temps.

Plus les jours passaient, plus le dieu du tonnerre remontait loin dans le passée, jusqu'au temps où son frère avait encore du bon en lui et où ils partageaient le champ de bataille sans que l'envie et la jalousie ne s'abattent sur eux. L'union révolue de l'asgardien et de son frère ne manqua pas de le rendre mélancolique à son tour, et cela résonna avec leur propre séparation à tous. Mais cela leur rappela également que contrairement à la situation entre Thor et Loki, la leur n'était pas irrémédiable, qu'aucun n'avait franchi la ligne, que tout était encore à réparer et qu'il y avait encore du bon, en eux tous.

Alors ils racontèrent des histoires à leur tour, celles de leur cavale pour ceux qui y avaient été contraints, celles de leur retour dans le monde pour ceux qui avaient signés les Accords. Pour la première fois, ils réussirent à en rire. Un soir, ils parlèrent même de la bataille de l'aéroport. Mais c'était différent.

« Et là, continuait Natasha, une bouteille de bière entre les doigts. Je vois de la magie, un truc rouge autour de mes pieds, j'ai juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir Wanda, et là, je me prends le camion le plus proche. »

Elle avait verni ses ongles et s'était maquillée pour ce soir. C'était comme ce soir de fête, avant que tout ne dégénère. Avant Ultron.

Wanda eut l'air embarrassée quelques secondes, mais quand Clint surenchérit avec une imitation grotesque de son « Tu retenais trop tes coups », elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avec les autres. Sam raconta à son tour, aidé de Bucky qui ajoutait des remarques pas nécessairement constructives, leur mauvaise rencontre avec Spider-Man. Thor en rit beaucoup et se plaignit même d'avoir raté le fameux Homme-Araignée de quelques jours.

Mais indéniablement, celui qui était le plus fier de s'exprimer au sujet de Leipzig était Scott. Il raconta comment il avait fait trébucher la Veuve Noire et mit son bras dans son dos, avant de se faire électrocuter, il raconta comment il était devenu géant à la surprise de tout le monde, comment il avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'armure d'Iron Man en chevauchant une flèche de Clint, en se faisant passer pour la conscience de Tony. Aucun doute qu'il n'aurait pu être plus fier. Et Thor se révéla réellement impressionné par ses prouesses malgré sa taille ridicule.

Ils ne parlèrent ni de la Vision, ni du rayon qui avait touché Rhodey. Ils ne parlèrent pas non plus du RAFT. Parce que ce soir, ce n'était pas important.

Une autre fois, Bucky réussit même à évoquer les mois qu'il avait passé au Wakanda. Il leur parla des Dora Milaje, de Shuri, de la manière digne qu'avait eu cette formidable nation d'affronter le deuil de son ancien monarque, les progrès de T'Challa en tant que roi mais aussi en tant qu'homme, et la façon dont il continuait à remplir son devoir de guerrier en tant que Panthère Noire. Il leur raconta leur premier affrontement commun, contre le Loup Blanc, frère adoptif mais aîné de T'Challa –comme quoi, tous les frères adoptifs étaient sources de problèmes-, et également la sorte de semi-guerre que M'Butu, premier ministre du Niganda, pays frontalier, avait tenté de lancer contre le Wakanda.

Thor et tous les autres se retrouvèrent dans ces récits, tant Bucky avait eu l'impression d'appartenir à un tout, au milieu de la Panthère Noire et des Dora Milaje même s'il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Parce que ce qui revenait, c'était la cohésion sur le champ de bataille, et le bonheur de savourer une victoire ensemble.

Cette impression leur revint, à tous, quand ils parlèrent finalement de la bataille contre le Lézard. Ils avaient répondu à l'urgence d'une situation ensemble, et s'en étaient sorti.

Ensemble.

*

Au bout de deux semaines passées en sa compagnie, Bucky commençait trouver habituel de jouer aux cartes avec un dieu asgardien, et en bonus, un archer et un coureur supersonique qui lui servait de colocataire depuis un peu plus longtemps.

C'était Clint qui les avaient introduits à la joie du poker. Bucky n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre les règles même jeune, Pietro n'avait pas eu le genre de vie qui correspondait à ce genre de jeu, et Thor venait carrément d'un autre monde, alors Clint s'était senti presque obligé de corriger cet impair.

Ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre dans la salle à manger, les yeux rivés sur leur propre jeu. La lumière du soleil de l'après-midi ruisselait dans la pièce, répandant des traînées dorées qui s'écroulaient sur la table basse, le cuir des sofas et le tissu des oreillers. On pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter à l'extérieur, et à l'intérieur, Caro Esmerald chantait dans la radio.

« Ouh that's man is like a flame  
And oh that's man play like a game  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ouh I wanna love that man ! »

Les jetons étaient répandus au milieu de la table, rassemblés en une grossière pile colorée au milieu. Pietro n'avait plus qu'un jeton de dix, Clint deux jetons de vingt, Thor trois jetons de cents, et Bucky, deux de cinquante. Barton regarda son jeu, avant de soupirer longuement, et de faire tapis. Pietro, assis en face de lui, la tête écrasée sur son poing fermé, siffla et fit tapis sans même prendre la peine de regarder ses cartes. Il s'était fait rétamé de manière indécente et n'avait pas envie de revenir là-dessus. Ce sur quoi il se leva pour aller prendre une cannette de soda.

En fin de compte, pour cette dernière manche, la bataille finale se jouait entre Thor et Bucky. Le premier regardait son jeu d'un air pensif, se tâtant le menton, alors que Bucky restait tassé dans sa chaise, les mains croisées sur la table, contemplant l'asgardien d'un air de défi. Clint suivait leurs échanges de regard avec intérêt. Après tout, il avait bien réussi à le comprendre, mais Barnes était un maître du bluff dans son genre. Il pouvait ne rien avoir dans son jeu mais c'était à savoir s'il arriverait à taper sur les nerfs d'un véritable dieu. Et manifestement, Thor était en pleine hésitation.

« Vous êtes un guerrier honorable, Barnes, finit par dire le dieu de la foudre.

\- C'est gentil, ricana Bucky, mais j'éviterais tout combat au corps à corps contre vous. En revanche je pense que T'Challa pourrait se charger de vous à ce niveau-là. »

Cette réflexion fit lever un sourcil à Clint, et Pietro, qui revenait à ce moment-là, marqua un temps d'arrêt certain.

« Eh bien, remarqua Pietro, ça serait…

\- Distrayant, » compléta Clint, comme impressionné.

L'archer et le coureur regardèrent Thor un long moment, avant de se regarder, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres, et Bucky, comprenant ce qui se passait derrière la fine couche d'os qui séparait leur cerveau monde réel, roula des yeux.

« S'il-vous-plait, sortez-vous ces images mentales de l'esprit. »

Pietro pouffa et Clint regarda ailleurs en croisant les bras. Thor, pas du tout perturbé par cette entracte, continua d'observer Bucky. Et ce dernier, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas, misa tous les jetons qu'il lui restait. Thor le fixa avec incrédulité, alors qu'un sourire sournois fendait le visage de Bucky.

« Alors Odinson, ricana-t-il. Est-ce que vous êtes venu pour jouer ? »

Thor ricana avant d'envoyer à son tour ses jetons dans la mise.

« Est-ce que c'est la victoire qui vous intéresse, demanda Thor. Ou le prix ?

\- Eh bien, dit Bucky, j'avoue que si je gagne, j'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose. Pour un ami. »

« Ouh that man is on my list  
Oh that man I wanna kiss  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ouh I wanna love that man ! »

*

Scott, Sam, Vision, Rhodey, Wanda et Natasha s'entassaient quant à eux dans la salle vidéo. Ils s'étaient contenté de mettre un jeu télévisé, plus pour passer le temps qu'autre chose, et hurlaient avec célérité contre les candidats qui n'étaient pas foutus de connaître la capitale du Brésil pour gagner cinq milles dollars. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, et Thor entra, comme toujours, dans toute sa gloire, suivie de sa cape rouge.

« Wilson, félicitations, » s'exclama-t-il.

Sam se retourna vivement, scrutant le dieu nordique avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? »

La main de Thor se referma soudain sur son poignet, et en une seconde, Sam fut debout sur ses pieds, le souffle coupé dans sa gorge face à la force évidente de l'asgardien. Natasha resta sans rien dire alors que Scott et Wanda avaient les yeux écarquillés. Mais tous trois eurent le même geste de recul. A l'entrée de la pièce se trouvaient Pietro, Clint et Bucky, qui le regardaient en ricanant.

« Vous avez gagné un vol avec moi, » dit Thor, tout sourire.

Sam ne comprit pas et faillit articuler un nouveau « quoi » terriblement dépouillé, mais le bruit d'un appareil photo lui fit tourner la tête vers le super-soldat, l'archer et le coureur qui restaient agglutinés au seuil de la porte. Et en voyant l'immense sourire moqueur de Bucky, planqué derrière son polaroïd, il sut qui était à blâmer.

Cependant il n'en eut pas le temps car Thor l'entraina à sa suite, à l'extérieur de la pièce. Presque aussitôt, tous les autres Avengers se levèrent et talonnèrent le duo dans les couloirs. Ils traversèrent l'ensemble de la base avant de se retrouver sur la même pelouse qui avait accueilli Thor quelques jours plus tôt. Ils s'entassèrent autour comme des écoliers face à un spectacle particulièrement intéressant, alors que Thor recommandait à Sam de s'accrocher, passant un bras autour de la taille du vétéran. Après un sursaut d'hésitation et comprenant qu'il n'y couperait pas, Sam passa un bras autour du cou musclé du dieu nordique. Alors que Thor commençait à faire tourner Mjolnir, Bucky prit une nouvelle photo.

« Barnes, s'écria Sam, je vais te… »

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase car Thor s'envola aussitôt. Une onde de choc se propagea dans les airs, faisant voler les cheveux des Avengers qui reculèrent tous, se protégeant le visage de leurs mains, avant de lever les yeux vers le petit point noir qu'étaient devenus Thor et son passager. Ils auraient jurés avoir entendu Sam hurler.

Parce que, définitivement, Sam avait hurlé. Comme un gamin apeuré dans un manège. Et il maudissait Barnes de toutes ses forces, il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là mais il savait que c'était la faute de Bucky et il lui tordrait le cou pour ça, c'était sûr.

Mais il devait bien avouer que c'était génial.

Sam ne se serait tout simplement jamais imaginé voler aussi vite un jour. Les ailes du Faucon lui permettaient d'atteindre une certaine vitesse, bien entendu, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça. C'était grandiose.

Et il n'avait pas volé depuis si longtemps. L'air qui fouettait son visage, le ciel et rien d'autre qui s'étendait à perte de vue, les rayons du soleil qui semblaient glisser sur sa peau. Il n'y avait plus que lui et le vent, avec la terre qui s'éloignait à vue d'œil. Et même s'il savait qu'il lui faudrait revenir sur le plancher des vaches un moment donné, même s'il savait que ça ne durerait pas, Sam, pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, savoura enfin le goût de la liberté.

*

Ils se posèrent un quart d'heures plus tard, exactement au même endroit, là où les attendaient leurs camarades. Hilares, les Avengers se mirent à applaudir, alors que Thor brandissait son marteau comme après une grande victoire militaire en posant Sam au sol comme une statuette de verre. Celui-ci tituba quelques instants, tant la tête lui tournait, et il se laissa presque retomber sur Barnes qui était venu vers lui en trottinant, incapable de retenir son grand sourire extatique. En atterrissant contre le torse du super-soldat, Sam fut soudain pris d'un fou rire, ce rire aussi euphorique qu'incontrôlable, lorsqu'on est trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

« Putain Barnes, t'es mort, articula-t-il entre ses hoquets de rire.

\- Fais pas comme si t'étais pas heureux, répliqua Bucky contre son oreille.

\- Rien à faire, attends que mes jambes arrêtent de trembler, tu vas voir ! »

Autour d'eux, les Avengers continuaient de s'agiter. Et s'ils admettaient que l'idée de distancer le dieu dans les airs était une mauvaise idée, surtout qu'à part Wanda, ils auraient besoin de leur équipement, tous finirent par se demander ce qu'il valait à la course à pied.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils ne se mettent en ligne, un genou à terre, comme des athlètes olympiques. Pietro, interdit de participer pour des raisons évidentes, attendit que Sam, les jambes encore trop flageolantes pour participer, prenne une photo avec le polaroïd, avant de donner le coup de sifflet.

*

« I've done alright up til now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls  
The loneliness calls… »

FRIDAY avait mis la musique. Sur recommandation de la Vision. Il avait passé une heure à faire des recherches pour trouver la meilleure ambiance, et comme ça, en pleine soirée, après le dîner, alors que chacun vaquait à ses occupations dans les pièces communes, les lumières baissèrent soudain, des rayons colorées s'échappèrent de certaines ampoules, et les premières notes de musiques se firent entendre.

Il leur fallu plus de temps pour tous se retrouver dans la salle à manger, incontestablement la plus grande, pour contempler leur environnement sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin de comprendre grand-chose en fin de compte.

« I wanna dance, with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody !  
Yeah, I wanna dance, with somebody !  
With somebody who loves me ! »

Wanda et Pietro furent les premiers à décider de se lancer, sur le parquet noir, sous les lumières vertes et violacées qui festoyaient autour d'eux. Clint ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, bientôt suivi par Scott qui, de toutes les manières, même sans musique, était intenable. L'homme-fourmi était comme une incarnation de l'enthousiasme à lui seul. Sam de son côté, distribua les boissons, évidant sauvagement le frigidaire. Il se réjouit que Peter ne soit pas là, juste parce qu'il n'avait besoin d'appliquer les restrictions d'alcool à aucun mineur. Il coula un regard à ses camarades en train de danser et se dit que décemment, il ne pouvait pas les laisser s'embarrasser seuls comme ça. Lui et Rhodey, en finissant leurs bouteilles de bière, décidèrent d'aller rehausser le niveau, parce que c'était indécent d'avoir aussi peu le rythme dans la peau et de se permettre d'aller sauver la Terre malgré tout. Même la Vision accepta de se plier au jeu, peu importait de quelle manière il se mouvait. Wanda s'en vint lui tenir compagnie, alors que Clint et Pietro trouvaient refuge l'un près de l'autre. Scott convia Sam pour une danse, et décidant qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Rhodey sans partenaire, Natasha traversa la pièce et vint à lui. Thor finit sa troisième bouteille de bière alors que Bucky peinait à finir la sienne, et le dieu nordique décida qu'une fête n'était pas une véritable fête sans danse, laissant Bucky seul près du frigidaire.

« Me dis pas que tu vas rester seul dans ton coin toute la soirée ? »

Bucky tourna la tête vers Sam qui s'était approché de lui. Il reposa la bouteille vide sur le plan de travail, et rendit à Wilson le sourire taquin qu'il lui offrait.

« I need a man who take the chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls… »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre Wilson, répliqua-t-il. Que tu me demande une danse ?

\- Il faut toujours que les hommes des années quarante interprètent tout, répliqua Sam en lui donnant un coup de coude. Tu m'as fait voler, alors tu vas t'embarrasser avec tout le monde. »

On n'allait pas la lui faire à l'envers tout de même. Bucky secoua la tête, puis finit par opiner, et suivit Sam au milieu de la pièce, avec tous les autres. Et contrairement à ce que Sam s'était imaginé, force était de constater que Barnes était un bon danseur. Très bon même. C'était tout juste si l'on ne voyait pas les traits du séducteur des années quarante revenir alors qu'il adaptait ses mouvements à la musique.

Autour d'eux, Rhodey avait la main de Natasha dans la sienne, et celle-ci, sans le lâcher, tournoyait sur elle-même en riant. Wanda et la Vision dansaient de manière coordonnée alors que Scott et Thor semblaient balancer les membres de leur corps un peu partout, tout en suivant un minimum le tempo. Clint et Pietro s'étaient agrafés l'un à l'autre, se dévorant du regard en s'échangeant quelques murmures. Sam et Bucky, d'abord presque embarrassés par la présence de l'autre, finirent par se ranger sur le même rythme. Leurs mains s'attrapèrent, et les pas suivirent d'eux-mêmes. Ils avançaient, reculaient et s'approchaient. Leurs regards finirent par se croiser, et ils se sourirent.

« Come on baby !  
Don't you wanna dance with me baby ?  
Don't you wanna dance with me boy ? »

Et ce qui était sûr, c'était que rien n'était plus épique que de tenter de prendre un selfie avec un polaroïd.

*

Ranger après la fête, c'était encore une autre histoire. Ils étaient tous remontés dans leurs chambres et s'étaient endormis comme des masses. Certains n'avaient même pas fait le chemin jusque-là, comme Natasha et Sam. Tous les deux s'étaient réveillés sur le canapé, l'esprit embrumé et les jambes entremêlées, chacun ayant la tête sur un bout du sofa. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts, l'un par la cape de Thor, l'autre par celle de la Vision, ce qui voulait dire qu'on avait pris soin d'eux avant de les laisser à Morphée. La tête embrumée, ils prirent toutefois rapidement connaissance du bordel environnant et, comme ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de celui-ci, décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de ranger un peu autour d'eux. Ils ramassèrent les cadavres de bouteilles et de canettes, les paquets de chips qui s'étaient ouverts, avant de prendre les balais pour balayer les miettes et les confettis que FRIDAY n'avait pas manqué de répandre un peu partout.

Le marteau de Thor trainait par terre, comme un simple jouet. Natasha, après que son pied ait buté dessus, poussa un long soupir. C'était pire que de se prendre les orteils dans les legos des enfants de Clint. Elle se pencha, se saisit du manche de l'arme, la souleva et la posa sur son épaule en continuant de passer l'aspirateur, puis se tourna vers Sam, qui faisait briller la table.

« Eh, Wilson, s'écria-t-elle. Pose-moi ça quelque part. »

Elle lui jeta le marteau comme s'il ne pesait rien, et Sam l'attrapa au vol, presque sans le regarder. Une fois la table propre, il posa Mjolnir dessus, et le vétéran et l'espionne quittèrent la pièce, bras dessus bras dessous. Quand Thor leur demanda comment son marteau était passé du sol à la table, ils haussèrent les épaules, comme s'ils ne savaient rien, alors que tout le reste de la troupe leur jetait des regards conscrits.

Après tous, ils n'avaient pas besoin de la réponse à cette question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin du quatrième chapitre ! Chapitre qui se font de plus en plus long, c'est dingue ! J'espère donc que ce quatrième chapitre vous as plu et pour le célébrer je vais vous demander un petit service. Je ne fais jamais ça parce que ça me perturbe et me donne l'impression d'être une voleuse mais vos reviews sont tellement chaleureuses et motivantes que je voulais trouver un moyen de vous remercier, du coup, je vais vous demander une petite participation. Le chapitre prochain sera un peu plus sérieux mais dans un futur proche, les Avengers recevront la petite Cassie Lang à la base. J'aimerais que vous me donniez quelques idées pour les journées qu'ils vont passer avec elle !
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, gros bisous à vous !


	5. Hot Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand ! Je devrais attendre un peu plus vu que je viens officiellement de perdre mon avance mais je reconnais que je traînais vachement des pieds et vu que ça fait quelques heures qu'on est samedi, voilà pour vous.

Scott poussa un cri des plus perçants avant de reculer de trois pas et de poser sa main disponible devant ses yeux. Son recul fut si brusque qu'il manqua de peu de trébucher, sauvé toutefois par la poignée de la porte qu'il tenait dans son autre main.

Pietro leva la tête, sa chevelure argentée dispersée tout autour de son visage, laissant paraître, sous lui, la silhouette de Clint, à moitié couverte par les draps. Ce dernier, encore groggy, si le mot était bien choisi, tourna la tête vers Scott qui n'osait toujours pas regarder. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Lang ? S'enquit-il.

\- Euh… Dit Scott. Euh, Natasha a dit que… Qu'il faudrait que vous… euh, la télé ! Regardez la télé ! Salut ! »

*

Le mois d'octobre venait à peine de commencer. La plupart des feuilles avaient déjà déserté les arbres ou bien prévoyaient de décoller sous peu. Le ciel se chargeait de plus en plus souvent d'écharpes nuageuses, et la température baissait de jour en jour.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il faisait exceptionnellement chaud. Dès que le soleil s'était levé la température avait monté d'un cran, si brutalement que personne n'avait pu l'anticiper. Scott, qui gardait les volets ouverts lorsqu'il dormait pour tenter de garder un rythme de vie convenable, avait été frappé par les rayons matinaux et s'était étonné de leur intensité. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre et de l'air chaud l'avait frappé en plein visage, si bien qu'il avait pris une douche fraîche et rapide avant d'aller rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner.

La chaleur avait attaqué si vite et si fort que tous s'étaient demandé s'il n'y avait pas là quelques super vilain à l'œuvre mais FRIDAY leur avaient assurés que la hausse de la température n'était dû qu'a quelque miracle météorologique –de fait, Scott avait passé un bon quart d'heures à rechigner contre le réchauffement climatique et Natasha avait affirmé regretter la Russie-, et qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose de tout à fait naturel. Ce sur quoi elle avait décidé d'aller dans la salle vidéo, mieux isolée et ombragée que le grand salon commun, pendant que les autres finissaient de manger ou s'éventaient en agonisant sur les fauteuils et les sofas. Huit minutes plus tard exactement, elle revenait comme une tornade écarlate.

« Que quelqu'un aille chercher Pietro et Clint, ordonna-t-elle. Il faut que tout le monde voit ça. »

Ce fut ainsi que Scott se retrouva à la porte des appartements de Clint sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

*

Pietro et Clint déboulèrent dans la salle vidéo une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et personne ne leur en tint réellement rigueur. Sam, Bucky, Rhodey et Wanda étaient assis sur le canapé, Scott par terre sur la moquette, alors que la Vision s'était installé sur un fauteuil solitaire et que Natasha restait debout, les bras croisés, droite comme un garde. Les deux nouveaux arrivants n'eurent besoin que d'une seconde vers l'écran pour comprendre ce qui accaparait tant l'attention de l'équipe.

« L'audience finale au sujet des Accords de la Sokovie à laquelle participerons Anthony Stark, Steve Rogers et T'Challa, le roi du Wakanda lui-même… » Disait la voix d'un journaliste invisible alors que l'on pouvait voir les caméras s'entasser autour du Château de Prague. La résidence présidentielle elle-même avait été choisie pour être le siège de cette dernière audience exceptionnelle, un tribunal pouvant difficilement contenir une telle masse médiatique. Par ailleurs, le Château pouvait accueillir une sécurité bien plus importante, et les lieux semblaient plus gérables pour la police locale. Sous l'image, une banderole bleue écrite en blanc. « La dernière audience des Avengers. »

« Ce soir, à partir de dix-neuf heures… », continuait le journaliste. Hormis les envoyés spéciaux, une foule de manifestants s'entassait devant le palais, certains avec des pancartes pros, d'autres contre les Avengers. « Justice pour la Sokovie », « Avengers : NO HEROES », « Des terroristes gouvernementaux », « Non aux Accords », « La liberté n'est pas le recensement », « Tous fichés ? Tous criminels ? ». Pietro tapota l'épaule de Wanda et désigna une pancarte particulière. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur son menton en l'apercevant.

« Justice pour Wanda Maximoff ».

Cependant elle ne put rien dire, se contentant de regarder son frère, étonnée, car arrivaient à ce moment-là Steve, Tony et T'Challa. Tous les trois descendirent de la même voiture et furent bientôt arrosés de flashs et de questions, les micros se dirigeant vers eux alors que la sécurité faisait le ménage. Steve choisit de se faire discret, T'Challa restant d'une indifférence à toute épreuve alors que Tony se permettait quelques salutations aux caméras et un sourire charmeur qui fit soupirer Rhodey haut et fort.

« Pourquoi ils entrent maintenant, s'étonna enfin Pietro en posant ses mains sur le dossier du canapé. Ils ont dit dix-neuf heures, non ?

\- On a près de neuf heures de retard sur Prague, » lui dit Natasha sans même le regarder.

Incrédule, le fils Maximoff se tourna vers Clint, qui porta un regard à sa montre. Il était bientôt dix heures.

*

« Le cas le plus sévère, affirma l'avocat de l'accusation, reste bien entendu celui du Soldat de l'Hiver. Comment les Avengers et le Wakanda peuvent-ils envisager de mettre la sécurité de nos états dans les mains d'un meurtrier et terroriste international, sur lequel repose le sang du président Kennedy en personne ? »

A côté de Sam, Bucky se tendit imperceptiblement, serrant son poing métallique. Wanda leva un sourcil et regarda également en biais le principal concerné qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le début de l'audience.

« Bucky Barnes est un prisonnier de guerre, répétait l'avocate de la Défense, plein de verve.

\- Le but d'un prisonnier de guerre est d'être maintenu hors de combat, or il est établi que monsieur Barnes était un soldat au service de l'ennemi, de l'Union Soviétique et de l'HYDRA, vous ne pouvez le placarder sous cette définition sans…

\- « Les travaux fournis par les prisonniers de guerre n'auront aucun rapport direct avec les opérations de la guerre », l'interrompit l'avocate de la Défense. Convention de Genève, article 31. Les articles 13 et 14 condamnent également la torture et les expériences scientifiques non justifiées. Non seulement j'affirme que monsieur Barnes était un prisonnier de guerre, capturé par Arnim Zola alors que son régiment le croyait mort, mais j'affirme également qu'il est une victime au même prix que tous ceux qui se trouvaient derrière la gâchette. »

*

« Et malgré tout cela, Scott Lang reste un criminel de petit calibre, comparé à d'autres ! Natasha Romanoff ! Ancien assassine du KGB ! Ce sont des enfants que Natasha Romanoff a tué ! Des enfants ! Et pensez-vous qu'elle s'est repentie avec les Avengers !? Charles Spencer, mort en Sokovie… »

Natasha n'émit pas un son. Pas un bruit, pas un sifflement. Elle baissa seulement la tête, laissant ses cheveux roux retomber sur ses épaules, et cacher son visage à peine éclairé par l'écran de la télévision.

*

« Comment sommes-nous supposées faire confiance à des gens qui ne respectent pas la loi, qui s'en détachent continuellement, tout en affirmant vouloir faire régner l'ordre ? Il est de notoriété publique que Steve Rogers était devenu un fugitif aux yeux du SHIELD avant de se détourner du gouvernement lui-même ! Aucun respect pour les limites, les frontières, et la loi, comment pourrons-nous nous assurer qu'il soit digne de confiance ? Tony Stark, vous qui avez signé ses Accords, avez été incapable de les respecter ! Vous vous en êtes détourné pour vos intérêts personnels !

\- Est-ce que c'est sérieux-là, articula Clint.

\- Ses intérêts personnels, » répéta Rhodey.

Il était évident que l'accusation parlait de son accident et des conséquences qu'il avait engendré. Des grognements indignés s'échappèrent de quelques gorges mais les autres n'osèrent guère protester davantage. C'était presque à se demander si tous les détails n'étaient pas exhibés ainsi juste pour exciter l'animosité. Tony Stark, à la barre, serra les dents et sembla retenir un soupir. Il portait ses verres fumés habituels et gardait les bras croisés, ce qui, certes, n'était pas bon pour l'image, mais il était évident qu'il hésitait à envoyer son poing dans la figure de l'avocat de l'accusation et personne ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur.

« J'ai signé ces Accords parce que je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Les activités des Avengers doivent être contrôlées depuis que le SHIELD n'est plus fiable.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir désobéi aux gouvernements des Etats-Unis ? Pourquoi avoir caché au Secrétaire d'État une information vitale et vous être rendus seul en Sibérie ?

\- Parce que Ross refusait de m'écouter. Parce que nous tenions le vrai coupable de l'attentat de Berlin et qu'il n'a rien voulu entendre, il refusait d'enfermer le vrai coupable, il voulait juste l'intégralité des Avengers dans sa prison sous-marine, et ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai signé ses Accords. Je n'ai pas signé pour que ceux qui veulent aider les autres se retrouvent vingt mille lieues sous les mers alors que les vrais coupables se baladent dehors en toute impunité. Et rien que pour ça même si je reste sur mes positions, je comprends la décision du Captain Rogers. Si les Accords partaient d'une bonne intention, ceux qui s'en servaient avaient tout en tête, sauf le bien-être des populations à protéger.

\- Mais vous vous en êtes bien pris à Barnes en apprenant qu'il était responsable de la mort de vos parents, non ? Ne croyez-vous pas que les familles de toutes ces victimes réclament la même chose que vous ? Vous le comprenez aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

*

« Quand je suis devenu Captain America, disait Steve à la barre, les yeux bas et les mains croisées sur son ventre, j'ai été un instrument de propagande. Quand je me suis réveillé, je suis devenu un instrument du SHIELD alors qu'il était gangréné par HYDRA. Je ne pouvais pas reprendre le risque de me retrouver dans la même situation, de ne plus savoir à qui faire confiance, craindre une haute autorité corrompue qui pouvait immédiatement me prendre en chasse si je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle me demandait. Il en allait de même pour tous ceux d'entre nous qui ont un passé ombrageux. Et tout cela s'est malheureusement vérifié avec ces Accords.

\- Vous ne niez donc pas qu'il y a des criminels dans vos rangs ?

\- Je ne nie pas cela, même si je n'emploierais jamais ce mot pour parler d'eux. Mais j'affirme également qu'un droit de réinsertion leur est permis et que cette réinsertion passe par leur service rendu à la population par le biais des Avengers. Ceux dont vous me parlez-là veulent avant tout se racheter. Et c'est un droit fondamental. C'est un droit fondamental que vous niez continuellement mais vous ne pouvez rien faire pour l'empêcher d'exister, alors que vous parlez au nom de dirigeants qui sont au siège du pouvoir après avoir enterré leurs crimes, non seulement sans s'en cacher, mais en plus sans jamais essayez de se repentir. Comment voulez-vous que j'aie confiance ? »

Sam secoua la tête. Décidemment, il fallait toujours que Captain America déballe quelque chose. A côté de lui, Bucky pouffa, même s'il était difficile de dire si c'était un rire sincère ou amer. Certainement un peu des deux.

*

« T'Challa, vous avez poursuivi Barnes à mort pendant longtemps après les attentats de Vienne.

Je poursuivais le faux coupable, répondit froidement T'Challa à la barre. Zemo nous as fait miroiter à tous des mensonges mais l'important n'est pas ce que l'on fait avec le mensonge, mais ce que l'on fait de la vérité. »

L'avocat de l'accusation disparut de l'écran quelques instants, avant de reparaître. T'Challa était terriblement peu impressionné et le suivait du regard avec la nonchalance d'un félin au soleil, comme si ce qu'il risquait de lui dire n'était au fond, pas important.

« Mais vous approuvez ces Accords.

\- J'approuve ces Accords, confirma le monarque. Mais pas la politique qui se trouve derrière.

\- Quelle politique ?

\- La politique qui a fait enfermé six personnes que je considère comme innocentes dans le RAFT, ricana T'Challa, imperturbable. Et qui a délibérément ignoré près de sept articles des Accords de Genève.

\- Ecoutez, soupira l'avocat, votre Altesse, ramener constamment Genève dans le débat me semble contre-productif, s'agirait-il là de votre seule ligne de défense ? »

Rhodey leva un sourcil, la main en bâillon, prêt à encaisser la suite des évènements. Il n'avait que très peu côtoyé le souverain du Wakanda mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'en resterait pas là. T'Challa entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Il y avait quelque chose dans son expression de narquois, mais aussi de terriblement insensible, ou de suffisant. Le genre d'expression qui disait « En tant que guerrier et en tant que roi, combien de temps espérez-vous protéger votre ami de moi ? ». Sam s'en souvenait pour l'avoir vu. Cependant le roi parvint à conserver toute sa dignité et son flegme avant de s'exprimer :

« Je ne suis pas un expert, mais il me semble que les lois internationales exigent un certain respect pour les prisonniers, quels qu'ils soient. L'enfermement dans des locaux où la lumière du jour n'est pas accessible est prohibé. Les punitions corporelles et la torture sont aussi formellement interdites.

\- Pourquoi mentionner torture et punition corporelles, s'étrangla l'accusation.

\- À vous de me le dire, le repris T'Challa en levant la main pour intimer le silence à son interlocuteur. Peut-être pour ça, pourrions-nous parler de Samuel Wilson, qui compare ses geôliers au fameux Mark Furhman ? Peut-être pourrions-nous évoquer le fait que les hommes de Ross aient voulu lui extorquer des informations par plusieurs moyens possible ? Ou peut-être pourrions-nous parler de Wanda Maximoff ? »

*

« En aucun cas, avais repris l'avocate de la Défense après la plaidoirie de T'Challa, une femme prisonnière de guerre ne devrais être une soumise à une sentence plus lourde, ou traitée plus sévèrement, qu'un membre masculin des forces armées retenues pour une offense similaire. Or nous avons ici les images concernant la manière dont Wanda a été retenue, capitonnée comme une folle à lier, là où ses camarades masculins étaient encore dotés de leur liberté de mouvement, se déplaçant librement dans leurs cellules. Vous avez toujours désigné Wanda comme une arme de destruction massive pour enterrer ce qu'elle est fondamentalement : une femme que vous avez délibérément privée de tous ses droits. »

Wanda ne retint pas un hoquet de stupeur, triturant les bracelets qu'elle avait autour du poignet, l'autre main serrée au niveau des genoux. Et alors elle comprit ce que voulait dire cette pancarte.

« Justice pour Wanda Maximoff. »

*

« Altesse, soupira l'avocat de l'accusation, peut-être oubliez-vous que les Avengers n'ont jamais été retenus sous le statut de « prisonniers de guerre » ?

\- Je n'oublie pas, soupira T'Challa. Mais cela me pousse à m'interroger davantage. Des membres de votre propre patrie retenue dans des pires conditions que les éventuels prisonniers de guerre d'une autre nation ? Après tout ça, comment voulez-vous que Steve Rogers, qui a combattu lors de la guerre qui a donné naissance aux Accords de Genève que nous évoquons, aie confiance en vous ? Et comment voulez-vous que Tony Stark lui-même ne se détourne pas de vous ?

\- Votre Honneur, soupira l'accusation, il est évident que le Roi du Wakanda essaye de détourner le sujet…

\- Votre Altesse, dit le juge au regard sévère. Ne vous perdez pas en digression.

J'en ai terminé, dit T'Challa en se relevant comme si c'était à lui d'en décider. En tant que roi du Wakanda, je m'exprimais simplement au nom de ma nation étant donné que vous mettez tant d'application à déshonorer la vôtre. Le Wakanda vient de s'ouvrir au monde et voici ce qu'il vous dit : nous n'avons pas eu, et nous n'aurons jamais le temps de gaspiller des ressources humaines dans une telle chasse aux sorcières. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que nous sommes la nation la plus avancée au monde, et ce sur tous les plans.* »

*

L'avocate de la Défense, une brune sévère répondant au nom de Jennifer Walters –ils avaient tous fini par retenir son nom, avait repris sa revanche sur l'Accusation et la Partie Civile dès la fin du plaidoyer de T'Challa qui avait jeté le silence le plus froid du monde dans la salle. L'Accusation avait tenté de se braquer, mais Walters n'avait absolument pas reculé et continué son offensive. Ils avaient alors appelés certains gardes du RAFT à la barre. Les confessions étaient tombées presque seules, sur le traitement des prisonniers, et la manière dont elles entraient en contradiction avec ce que préconisaient les Accords de Sokovie. Une nouvelle étude de ceux-ci avaient alors été proposée, et en attendant qu'ils ne soient revisités, les Avengers, quels qu'ils soient et où qu'ils soient, furent libérés du fardeau que les Accords représentaient, absous des crimes dont les accusaient Ross et peut-être une partie de l'opinion publique, avec une promesse de dédommagement du gouvernement américain.

*

Ils s'étaient tous accordés pour ne pas s'attarder davantage sur les médias après que la sentence ait été prononcée. Et peut-être, éventuellement, de ne pas en parler entre eux, ou tout du moins, dans l'immédiat. Le coup était encore trop rapide pour qu'ils puissent se rendre compte de ce que cela représentait pour eux. Alors ils s'étaient dispersés, en silence, s'étaient souris, souhaité bonne nuit après de multiples embrassades et accolades.

Il venait de se passer quelque chose. Ils ne savaient pas réellement quoi, comment l'expliquer, et encore moins comment le gérer, mais ils savaient que quelque chose était arrivé et que le status quo allait réellement changer pour eux désormais. Ce sur quoi ils s'étaient évaporés dans leurs appartements sans rien dire de plus.

Bucky avait appelé Steve, bientôt suivi de Sam pendant que Barnes composait le numéro de T'Challa, Rhodey et Natasha téléphonèrent à Tony, tandis que Scott et Clint pouvaient enfin se permettre de contacter leurs familles.

*

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Wanda eut le malheur de remarquer qu'il faisait toujours aussi chaud. Heureusement, les heures matinales limitaient encore les dégâts. L'aube lui envoya même une certaine fraîcheur chargée de rosée lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre, les yeux rivés vers le ciel pourpre et doré. La voute céleste ressemblait à une sublime parure dont les pierres changeaient de couleur en fonction de la lumière. Il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon. Apposant ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Wanda laissa glisser son nez à l'extérieur, sentant la légère brise se déposer délicatement sur sa peau, s'accrocher à elle, tandis qu'elle inspirait l'air presque frais, chargée de l'odeur des airs et des arbres.

Toujours dans sa robe de nuit, noire à volants et bretelles rouge, elle se laissa retomber sur son lit, en face de la petite télévision qui lui renvoyait un reflet déformé. Mais elle choisit de ne pas l'allumer. Au lieu de ça, elle se saisit de sa guitare, des quelques partitions qui trainaient sur le trépied, les répandit sur les draps couleur sable, se pencha en avant, raffermit sa prise sur son instrument, et posa ses doigts sur les cordes avant de commencer à jouer.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour se saisir du rythme, et pour enchaîner les accords régulièrement tandis que, médiateur entre les doigts, elle faisait vibrer les cordes au cœur de l'instrument. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour qu'elle ne se mette à chanter presque malgré elle.

« I'm vulnerable, I'm vulnerable  
I am not a robot  
You're lovable, so lovable  
But you just troubled »

Wanda ne chantait pas nécessairement bien, mais elle ne chantait pas faux non plus. Du moins, lorsqu'elle avait sa guitare sur les genoux. Il était si facile de suivre les notes qui se répandaient dans les airs et chatouillaient la poussière, de s'aligner sur leur fréquence, et de laisser sa voix et la musique ne faire plus qu'un dans le vide de la chambre.

« Guess what,  
I'm not a robot,  
A robot. »

Elle s'arrêta presque immédiatement lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. La fille Maximoff fit volte-face alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer la Vision, toujours avec son flegme habituel et son sweat noir à col blanc. Elle lui sourit, alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté.

« Désolé, annonça-t-il. Je pensais que tu dormais encore, quand j'ai entendu… »

De quelques gestes, il désigna la guitare sur les genoux de la Sorcière Rouge, dont le sourire s'agrandit. Elle se débarrassa de l'instrument et le remis sur son trépied.

« C'est un choix de chanson intéressant, remarqua alors l'androïde. Je suppose que ce n'est pas un hasard.

\- Non, admit Wanda en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, à nouveau installée sur son lit. Je n'arrête pas de penser à hier et… Tellement de gens nous considèrent comme des... armes… des objets.

\- Pour certains, nous restons des héros, répondit Vision.

\- Oui, mais ça n'en reste pas moins… Déshumanisant, » soupira la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers lui.

Ses yeux en amande, d'un brun aussi profond et mystérieux que les bois, brillaient, malgré ses paroles, d'un éclat de sérénité surprenant.

« Je suppose que ça a été un soulagement de voir que certains n'ont pas oublié que nous aussi, nous sommes humains avant tout. »

Avec son hésitation habituelle, ses gestes quelque peu restreints, Vision s'installa à côté d'elle, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

« Enfin, la plupart d'entre nous, rectifia-t-il calmement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas un robot, Vision. Tu es un androïde, ricana-t-elle ironiquement, avant de retrouver son sérieux. Et si tu te considères comme une machine, sache que tu es la plus humaine qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer.

\- Je crains que tu n'aies pu faire beaucoup de comparaison, » répondit ledit androïde d'un ton léger.

Wanda éclata doucement de rire, ses épaules tressautant à cette impulsion, avant qu'elle ne lui donne un léger coup .

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

*

Scott, Natasha et Rhodey étaient déjà réveillés également. Les deux derniers parce qu'ils avaient une horloge interne abominable, le dernier parce qu'il avait été victime d'une impromptue insomnie. Le visage écrasé sur sa main, Scott regardait presque sans la voir sa tassé de café fumante dont les volutes vaporeuses venaient caresser le bout de son nez. Le militaire et l'espionne étaient assis en face de lui, l'un lisant le journal d'une main, l'autre feuilletant un magazine. Lang se racla la gorge.

« Euh, au fait… »

Rhodey lui répondit par une onomatopée sans le regarder alors que Natasha levait les yeux vers lui sans émettre un son. Scott déglutit et se redressa, faisant taper ses mains sur la table. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le silence, il fallait bien l'avouer, et cette question le taraudait depuis un certain temps.

Depuis la matinée de la veille, en fait.

« Clint, articula-t-il enfin, il… Il est pas censé être marié ? »

Pendant deux secondes, le silence fut la seule réponse à laquelle il eut droit. Rhodey et Natasha s'échangèrent tous les deux un regard par-dessus leurs lectures matinales. Puis le colonel pouffa, alors que l'espionne ne se privait pas d'un sourire sarcastique en ramassant sa tasse de café.

« Ne me dis que t'as jamais remarqué pour lui et Pietro, dit la russe en posant ses lèvres sur le rebord de son mug noire et rouge.

\- J'avoue que ça me surprend, » répondit Scott en haussant les sourcils.

Natasha, calmement, haussa les épaules en reposant sa tasse sur la table. Rhodey lui, prit la sienne, noire et argentée, et avala une gorgée de thé alors qu'elle expliquait :

« Ça fait longtemps que le mariage de Clint traîne un peu des pieds. Depuis la fin du fiasco Ultron, en fait.

\- Vraiment ? S'étrangla Scott.

\- Le type vient en disant qu'il va se battre contre les Avengers juste parce qu'il a fait le parcours 18 coups en 18 coups ? Repris Rhodey en fronçant les sourcils, sans toutefois se détourner de son journal. Il avait surtout besoin de se défouler après un divorce compliqué. »

Natasha hocha la tête et leva sa tasse à son camarade pour ça. Scott accepta l'argument et estima que si Clint voulait lui parler de son mariage et de ses autres aventures, c'était à lui de le faire et pas à ses amis. Toutefois, Natasha pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Mais Laura et lui font l'effort de s'entendre pour les enfants. C'est déjà ça. »

A ces mots, Scott pouffa à son tour.

« Ouais, je connais. »

*

Sam était réveillé depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

Les draps jusqu'à la taille, les deux mains croisées derrière la nuque, presque noyé sous les coussins, il regardait le plafond avec le désintérêt le plus total. Le procès était enfin terminé. Steve et Tony seraient de retour certainement dans peu de temps, les choses allaient s'arranger pour eux et la loi, ils allaient pouvoir reprendre contact avec leurs proches et se balader librement. Il allait pouvoir recommencer à voler. Et pourtant, il avait malgré tout la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sam avait plus que jamais la sensation d'être en suspens, sur un fil dont il ne voyait pas le bout. Mais aussi et surtout ; il ne voyait même pas ce qu'il y avait sous lui. S'il tombait, s'il s'écroulait, il ne saurait même pas ce qui l'attendrait en bas.

Le bruit léger de phalanges contre le battant de la porte interrompit ce flux de pensées incessantes et il se contenta de grogner pour autoriser le nouvel arrivant à entrer. Une tête passa le battant, bientôt accompagnée d'un sourire.

« Eh beau brun, je peux rentrer ? Ricana une voix tristement connue.

\- Je sais pas, soupira Sam en se retournant sur le flanc, t'apporte la clim avec toi ?

\- Je suis le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- T'as osé la faire. »

Toutefois Sam n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire alors que Bucky entrait dans la chambre et refermait la porte derrière lui. La matinée commençait à avancer sérieusement et la fraîcheur de l'aube se carapatait sauvagement pour laisser place à une chaleur agressive qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'affronter maintenant. Bucky était à l'évidence debout depuis quelques temps lui aussi. Il était habillé et était certainement passé par la case douche étant donné que ses cheveux étaient encore humides, noués en un catogan lâche. Sam eut envie de tendre la main vers lui pour lui retirer cet élastique rouge et regarder sa chevelure retomber au creux de sa nuque. Barnes, poli, n'osa pas trop s'avancer, s'arrêtant devant la table de chevet, et admirant les petites sculptures de verre en forme d'oiseaux qui y trônaient. Il en toucha une du bout du doigt, sans regarder Sam.

« C'était une journée compliquée, hier, pas vrai ? Finit-il par marmotter.

\- Oui, admit Sam, encore un peu groggy. Mais quelque part, ça fait du bien. »

Bucky hocha la tête, avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Il dévissa son cou, observant Sam, qui ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que les yeux du soldat étaient rivés sur lui. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Bucky soupira, les traits crispés, et baissa encore la tête.

« Je savais pas que c'était aussi… marmonna-t-il entre ses fines lèvres, compliqué pour toi dans le RAFT. »

Il avait parlé si bas que pour un peu, Sam ne l'aurait pas entendu. Il considéra ensuite sa remarque, silencieux, et passa sa main sur son visage avant de se remettre sur le dos.

« Je suis pas le seul à avoir été enfermé au RAFT, se contenta-t-il de répondre en remontant légèrement les draps.

\- Peut-être, mais t'es le seul à qui Ross a essayé d'extorquer l'information. Pour Steve et moi. »

Sam expira. Ça avait presque été la solution évidente pour Ross et ses hommes. Contrairement à Clint et Scott, Sam n'avait pas de famille, ou tout du moins, ni femme ni enfants, il vivait seul, était plutôt isolé par rapport aux autres, n'avait plus de contact direct avec la hiérarchie de l'armée. Contrairement à Wanda, il n'avait pas de capacité qui le rendait dangereux s'il était trop « sollicité ». Il était le plus proche de Steve en dehors de Tony - à qui Ross reprochait son incapacité à agir- et Natasha qui s'était enfuie dès que T'Challa avait dit qu'elle avait aidé Captain America et le Soldat de l'Hiver à s'enfuir. Et ça valait ce que ça valait, mais quiconque connaissait le système carcéral des Etats-Unis savait qu'un noir gagnerait moins facilement la sympathie qu'un caucasien battu à mort.

« Ouais, répondit enfin Sam, un rire amer englué dans la gorge. C'était… C'était pas drôle. »

C'était une réponse aussi simple qu'évasive, et pourtant elle frappa Bucky comme une brique.

Parce qu'il se doutait bien que Sam était parfaitement conscient de ces paramètres lorsqu'il avait dit à Steve et Bucky de s'enfuir, il savait dans quoi il se jetait mais il l'avait fait malgré tout, parce qu'il avait confiance en eux et estimait que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire. Plus que s'en douter, Barnes le savait. Il l'avait côtoyé peu de temps avant la Sibérie, et il avait déjà eu le temps de l'entrevoir. Et maintenant, cela faisait un tout petit peu plus d'un mois qu'il était sous le même toit que lui. Il savait dans quel bois était taillé Sam et s'il comprenait son action, au moins envers Steve, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam avait risqué tout ça pour lui aussi.

Sachant qu'il s'agissait là d'un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à participer au démantèlement du SHIELD à la simple condition qu'on récupère ses ailes au Pentagone, sachant qu'il s'agissait là d'un homme qui s'était dressé d'emblée contre les Accords de Sokovie, Bucky se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la vie de Sam pour qu'il soit si amer face aux institutions, et pourquoi il acceptait de risquer sa propre vie pour protéger des fugitifs plutôt qu'accepter de se ranger.

Seulement le regard lointain de Sam lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse ce matin.

« T'es venu juste pour que je te parles de mes problèmes ? » Ricana Wilson en tournant de nouveau la tête vers lui.

Bucky haussa les épaules.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir, » admit-il simplement en haussant les épaules comme si c'était rien.

Quelque chose changea dans l'expression de Sam, qui se redressa immédiatement, le visage concerné. Comme si le fait que Bucky parle de lui plutôt que ne le force à se livrer l'avait soudain libéré d'un poids. Barnes émit un soupir. La manière dont l'homme volant s'était impulsivement mis de côté, dont ses prunelles sombres criaient qu'il l'aiderait, lui serra le cœur d'une certaine manière. Il espérait sincèrement que l'altruisme de ce type, le fait de faire passer ceux pour lesquels il s'inquiétait avant lui, au détriment de ses propres souffrances, ne lui jouerait pas des tours. Sam tapota le matelas à côté de lui. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Bucky accepta de s'installer, au bord du lit, encore un peu loin. Les coudes sur les genoux, il laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide.

« Quand on était en Sibérie, confessa-t-il, j'ai dit à Tony… Que je me souvenais d'eux tous. De tous ceux que j'avais tués, sous le contrôle d'HYDRA. Et c'était vrai. Tout ça, cette audience, ça a juste fait remonter… Tout ce que j'essaye d'oublier, mais je sais que je m'en séparerais jamais et c'est peut-être ça le pire. Cette avocate… (Il déglutit) Elle dit que j'étais une victime aussi. Mais c'était moi qui appuyait sur la gâchette.

\- Barnes, tenta immédiatement Sam, ce n'était…

\- Sam, le coupa Bucky en se tournant vers lui, s'il te plait. Pas de ça. »

Ils savaient tous les deux ce que donnerait ce débat et en fin de compte, ce n'était pas le sujet. Ces paroles ne lui étaient plus d'aucune aide et Sam le savait. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire. Bucky accepta finalement de se tourner vers lui, s'asseyant en tailleur, les mains sur les pieds. Il leva les yeux au plafond, cherchant ses mots, avant de continuer, sans plus regarder son interlocuteur :

« Quand on est sous contrôle comme ça, il y a toujours une partie de nous... (Il plissa les lèvres) Une toute petite partie, qui regarde, qui essaye d'agir, et qui est impuissante. Une partie consciente. C'est celle dont on ne parle jamais parce que... Comment on le pourrait de toute façon. »

Parce que l'existence de cette partie voulait dire qu'on avait toujours le pouvoir. Elle voulait dire que l'on pouvait agir. Mais que l'on était impuissant. De victime qui avait lutté jusqu'à être complètement brisée, l'on devenait un faible combattant qui avait fini au tapis trop vite et qui avait été incapable de se relever.

« Hey, Buck, lui dit alors Sam. Pas ça non plus. »

Presque malgré lui, un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Bucky. Parce que Sam savait aussi que ces discours étaient obsolètes. Tout comme la tentative de consolation de Sam plus tôt, ce n'était pas que ces paroles étaient dénuées de sens, ou qu'elles n'étaient pas sincères. C'était juste que les discussions qu'elles engendraient n'iraient nulle part et n'aiderait personne.

Alors que Sam avait envie d'aider Bucky. Et que Bucky avait envie d'aider Sam.

Il savait que le Faucon ne se confierait pas aisément, il savait qu'il resterait fermé, comme un verrou à jamais séparé de sa clé, mais il espérait que sa présence l'aiderait un peu à traverser cette matinée, après la longue nuit qu'ils avaient eue, après la solitude qu'ils avaient tous subis.

Bucky finit par s'allonger. En position fœtale, dos à Sam qui le regardait sans rien dire. Bucky avait beaucoup fait pour lui depuis qu'il était arrivé ; avec Rhodey, avec Thor. Mais il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un qui revenait d'un long voyage au bout de la nuit, et si son altruisme lui réchauffait le cœur, il ne voulait pas que le soldat s'oublie pour autant. Comme il avait fini par le faire. Après toutes ces horreurs, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il pouvait lui éviter, c'était celle-là.

Écrasé par un long silence de réflexion, Sam se tapota distraitement la tempe, et demanda, avec hésitation :

« Comment vous avez réussi à retirer tout ça… Au Wakanda ? »

Bucky roula alors juste assez pour se mettre sur le dos. Son regard s'accrocha au plafond, alors qu'il posait ses mains sur son ventre. Ses lèvres se tordirent, avant qu'il ne parle.

« Ça a pris du temps, avoua-t-il en premier lieu. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça pendant que j'étais congelé, alors il a fallu me sortir du sommeil. Beaucoup d'exercices, de réactions cérébrales, des tests. Répéter les mots, trop de fois pour que je m'en souvienne. Pour repérer les zones qu'ils affectaient, pour voir comment il fallait s'y prendre pour les arrêter, et enfin, pour s'assurer que la menace était définitivement éradiquée. Mais j'avais un casque très drôle sur la tête alors… »

Il haussa une épaule d'un air désinvolte. Les scientifiques avaient mis au point un casque spécial pour son cas, qui captait et recevait les bonnes ondes pour guérir son esprit gangréné. Cela avait fonctionné comme une inversion de processus. Il avait fallu qu'HYDRA lui passe le cerveau au mixeur avant de dire la suite de mots, laissant son esprit dans un état de réception presque mécanique. Après avoir repéré les zones affectées, les scientifiques avaient dû imiter le concept, tout en le dénuant des conséquences mémorielles et neuronales, pour ensuite attaquer les pièges de l'HYDRA comme d'autres attaqueraient des cellules cancéreuses.

Il n'y avait pas eu que ça. La thérapie avait également été d'un grand secours. Celles où Bucky devait parler, bien sûr, mais d'autres méthodes tout aussi efficaces. La musique, les activités artistiques, la routine, de longues marches, la relaxation. Le processus avait été long, parfois, Bucky avait eu l'impression de faire un pas en avant pour deux pas en arrière, mais les progrès n'avaient pas tardés à se faire sentir. Bien sûr, il était impossible d'effacer les souvenirs, de totalement se libérer des cauchemars et des crises d'angoisse. Mais il savait qu'il avait franchi un cap, qu'il était sorti des abysses, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait maintenant.

A la fin de son récit, il était de nouveau en position fœtale, mais cette fois, face à Sam. Ce dernier, sans s'en rendre compte, avait commencé à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux encore humides, triturant une mèche autour de son index ou laissant ses ongles disparaitre sous la soie brune.

« Ces scientifiques sont vraiment épatants, finit par dire Sam, souriant. Faut dire que leur roi l'est aussi. J'avoue que le chat m'a un peu bluffé sur ce coup-là. »

Inutile de dire qu'il faisait référence à la veille. Le Roi du Wakanda, en terre étrangère, qui disait ne pas apprécier la politique, avait réussi à remettre à sa place un avocat mais aussi toute la partie civile alors qu'il avait eu le plaidoyer le plus court de tous les témoins. Parfois, c'était comme s'il lui fallait seulement un regard, une expression, un seul mot, pour se faire entendre et respecter. Partout où il allait, T'Challa s'imposait en en faisant le moins possible, laissant sa prestance et sa calme férocité agir pour lui.

« C'est vrai que T'Challa est impressionnant, reconnut Bucky en fermant les yeux.

\- Dis donc Barnes, persiffla Sam en lui donnant une pichenette sur le nez qui le fit sursauter, est-ce que je devrais être jaloux ? »

Bucky éclata de rire, levant la tête vers son interlocuteur.

« Excuse-moi ? S'insurgea-t-il. Est-ce qu'on peut parler pendant trente seconde de la manière dont Lang te regarde avec ses grands yeux de biche ? »

Ce fut au tour de Sam de rire, et une note dans ce rire fit danser quelque chose dans le ventre de Bucky, mais celui-ci croisa les bras, comme pour camper sur ses positions.

« Oh, fit mine de s'étonner Sam en laissant son visage retomber sur son poing, alors c'est toi qui est jaloux ?

\- J'en sais rien, rétorqua Bucky, souriant à son tour. Tu l'es toi ?

\- Aucune idée. »

Ils continuèrent de se fixer, plongés dans le silence, baignés dans la lumière du soleil qui répandait son calice sur les murs et le lit. Bucky avait les yeux grands ouverts, ses cheveux retombant autour de son visage d'albâtre, et le bleu de ses iris était rendu encore plus profond et brillant par une étrange attente qu'il n'aurait su définir. Le visage de Sam était éclairé, illuminé par le jour qui révélait le marron terreux de ses prunelles autour de son immense pupille, et ce regard, empreint de force, semblait aussi fragile et délicat, sous le couvert de ses longs et épais cils d'ébène. Quelque part, il se doutait bien que le soleil n'était que partiellement responsable de la chaleur nouvelle qui s'était emparé de sa peau.

« Mais ça me fait penser… » Souffla alors Bucky.

Sam haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

Bucky fronça les sourcils, et eut l'air, pendant quelques secondes, adorablement confus.

« Après le traitement, tenta-t-il. On était tous un peu sur les nerfs… T'Challa, les Dora Milaje, moi… Alors on est… »

L'autre ne répondit rien, attendant que le soldat ne libère un peu plus le fond de sa pensée, sans, toutefois, empêcher sa curiosité de prendre le dessus. Et en poussant un cri enthousiaste, Bucky se redressa soudainement. Dans la brusquerie du geste il en perdit son élastique, et alors qu'il se tournait vers Sam, ses mèches châtains retombèrent avec parcimonie autour de son visage. Sam sentit son cœur accélérer brusquement alors que les yeux de Bucky s'illuminaient.

« Sam, il y a bien une piscine dans ce trou ? »

*

La bâche bleue qui un vol plané dans les airs, décrivant un élégant mouvement de drapé en libérant l'eau cristalline qu'elle avait caché à la vue du soleil. Les rayons de celui-ci se reflétèrent immédiatement sur la parcelle d'eau libérée comme autant de diamants, alors que la surface dansait allégrement, secouée par le départ subit de la bâche.

Sam et Bucky se rendirent tous les deux à l'autre bout du bassin, et tirèrent sur la bâche jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ait définitivement libéré le bassin de son emprise. Ils la replièrent en boule dans un coin, avant de contempler, les mains sur les hanches, les trente mètres creusés et recouverts de carrelage bleu et noir, et l'eau claire qui frémissait à l'intérieur. Bucky poussa un long soupir satisfait.

« Eh bien, on peut pas dire que Stark a lésiné sur les moyens.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était surprenant, » remarqua Sam.

Bucky pencha la tête sur le côté et le pointa du doigt, accepta l'argument sans faire d'histoire. On parlait du fils d'Howard Stark après tout. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en embrassant du regard la grande salle qui avait été aménagée dans la base. Tout un mur avait été refait de verre, laissant la vue libre à l'extérieur de la base, la multitude d'arbres et l'herbe verdoyante et gorgée de soleil. Bien que mal entretenue depuis quelques temps, elle avait un certain charme sauvage à présent. De nombreuses fleurs y avaient poussées, de multiples formes et couleur, et apparaissaient comme des tâches de peintures dans le paysage, illuminé par l'astre solaire dont la lumière inondait littéralement le paysage. Le toit était lui aussi fait de verre, mais opaque pour atténuer la luminosité de l'environnement et la diffuser de manière plus agréable. Le sol qui entourait le bassin était en revanche d'un blanc éclatant constellé lui aussi de quelques carreaux de couleur, ainsi, la piscine, qui prenait la majorité de la place en ces lieux, saisissait par contraste.

« FRIDAY, dit ensuite Sam, est-ce que tu peux nous nettoyer et réchauffer l'eau ?

\- C'est déjà fait, » répondit l'IA.

Evidemment, il allait de soi que la gouvernante virtuelle n'allait pas passer à côté de leur petite manigance. Sam sourit, posa un genou à terre et se pencha vers le bassin pour tremper sa main dans l'eau. Effectivement, la température était acceptable. Seulement c'était sans compter sur Bucky Barnes et son humour renversant. Renversant littéralement, parce que le Soldat ne résista pas une seconde à le pousser, droit dans l'eau. Le cri de surprise qu'aurait pu pousser Sam s'évanouit dans le bassin. Bucky éclata de rire alors que Sam sortait la tête de l'eau et passait ses mains sur son visage.

« Alors, elle est bonne ?

\- Barnes, va te faire voir !

\- J'arrive pas à croire que t'aie baissé ta garde, répliqua Bucky en se penchant à son tour au bord du bassin.

\- Je croyais que y avait une trêve, saleté, rétorqua le vétéran en lui envoyant de l'eau au visage. Mais même aujourd'hui on ne peut faire confiance à personne ! »

Bucky continua de rire alors que Sam l'incendiait du regard. Penché ainsi au-dessus du Faucon, il ressemblait à un chat sauvage en train de guetter le canari. Canari qui secoua la tête avant de faire quelques brasses en arrière, un sourire mutin se dessinant sur ses lèvres pleines.

« Et pourquoi tu restes là ? Après tout, c'était ton idée la piscine. A moins que le bras en métal te fasse couler ?

\- Tellement drôle, persiffla Bucky en se relevant, alors que Sam revenait au bord du bassin. Tu ferais mieux de t'échauffer parce que quelque chose me dit que si tu nages comme tu cours, j'aurais aucun mal à te distancer.

\- Tu vas pleurer Barnes, tu vas tellement pleurer que je vais remplir une bouteille avec tes larmes et les envoyer à Steve à Prague. »

Sorti de l'eau, Sam secoua la tête, faisant voleter des gouttelettes autour de son visage, se gratta la nuque, et retira son chandail détrempé et alourdi par l'eau. Bucky espéra sincèrement que son bruit de déglutition serait le plus discret possible, et que son visage n'était pas en train de changer drastiquement de couleur, virant vers le rouge ou le blanc.

Parce que le torse de Sam avait été bâti par un artiste de la Renaissance. Ses hanches étaient creusées, s'élargissant au niveau du bassin se dévoilant par intermittence à cause de son pantalon tombant, libérant la ligne du V qui s'échappait de la fabrique de son boxer. Son dos cambré laissait une ligne parfaite remonter jusqu'à ses omoplates, dominées par des épaules puissantes, et de face, ses pectoraux et abdominaux humides semblaient plus que jamais mis en valeur par la lumière du soleil.

Sam essora son haut, faisant rouler les muscles de ses bras sous sa peau mouillée, et Bucky tenta de se ressaisir avant que l'autre ne remarque qu'il avait la bouche ouverte. D'accord, il l'avait bien cherchée celle-là.

Et peut-être devrait-il commencer à se débarrasser de ses vêtements lui aussi. Il déglutit à nouveau, et bloqua sa respiration pour se donner du courage. Retirer ses vêtements, même pour quelque chose de quotidien, devant qui que ce soit, avait tendance à le rebuter. Et même si maintenant il était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec son corps qu'il n'avait pu l'être fut un temps, il y avait toujours ce petit sursaut d'hésitation où il devait se répéter que tout allait bien, que personne n'allait s'en prendre à lui, et que les gens qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas HYDRA. Et comme l'avait dit Sam, c'était lui qui avait eu envie d'aller nager. Il n'avait pas envie de ruiner ce moment. Alors il tira sur le bas de sweat et le remonta, le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête.

« Wow. »

Une fois sa tête débarrassée de son haut, Bucky tourna la tête, incrédule, vers Sam, ses cheveux se répandant abstraitement autour de son visage. Le Faucon secoua la tête, avant de désigner son bras. Bucky baissa les yeux vers sa prothèse métallique.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas, s'enquit-il.

\- Non, répondit Sam immédiatement, c'est juste que, j'avais pas vu… Le nouveau. »

Bucky serra le poing et plia son bras sans réellement y réfléchir. Un sourire traça ses lèvres.

« Il est plus léger que l'ancien, dit-il. Plus solide. Et amovible.

\- Arrête, s'étrangla Sam. Tu peux le retirer ?

\- Et le contrôler à distance.

\- Je te crois pas.

\- Ça, c'est ton problème.

\- Vibranium ?

\- Un alliage, répondit Barnes. Le faire entièrement en vibranium aurait été stupide.

\- Va dire ça à Steve. »

Le rire de Bucky transperça l'air chargé de chlore et Sam ne tarda pas à le suivre. Il s'approcha légèrement, tentant de ne pas regarder la prothèse, mais sa curiosité était la plus forte. Et s'il n'y avait que la prothèse. Même lorsqu'il portait ses chandails à manche longues dont il semblait incapable de refermer les boutons, on pouvait deviner la stature de Barnes, lorsqu'elle épousait le tissu, surtout quand il bougeait et que ses muscles venaient caresser la fabrique colorée et lui donnait forme. Mais se retrouver face à la peau nue, c'était encore autre chose. Une peau pâle, qui semblait pourtant douce, et des muscles nerveux. Pas un gramme de graisse, juste la musculature et les nerfs. Les yeux de Sam s'en retournèrent toutefois au bras en métal.

« Je peux ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Après un sursaut d'hésitation à peine perceptible, Bucky hocha la tête, et leva le bras. Les doigts de Sam se posèrent dessus avec délicatesse, la pulpe de ses doigts entrant en contact avec le métal froid. Il se souvenait de l'ancien bras en métal. Des plaques qui bougeaient en crissant, qui s'emboitaient ou se détachaient dans des bruits métalliques typiques, des sons qu'il émettait, de la manière dont le métal se mouvait, comme un instrument de robotique, une arme plutôt qu'une prothèse réelle. Celui-ci était fondamentalement différent. L'on pouvait voir les traces des plaques, au niveau de chaque articulation, et d'autres lignes courbes remontaient jusqu'à l'épaule. Le métal suivait la ligne de son anatomie comme un dessin parfait, suivait chacun des mouvements de son porteur, et Sam eut l'impression que sous le métal, il pourrait trouver la chair et sentir le sang pulser dans ses veines. Le métal était également plus sombre, mais il supposa qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un choix esthétique. A la courbe de l'épaule, les mains délicates de Sam en arrivèrent bientôt à l'endroit où le métal rencontrait la chair, et donc les multiples cicatrices qui se trouvaient là. Mais en lieu et place, des tatouages, qui recouvraient la chair boursouflée, des lignes courbées, croisées, qui prenaient parti du relief de la peau pour donner naissance à des motifs étonnants. Contrairement à son bras, la peau de Barnes était chaude, et quand Sam frôla ses cicatrices, le soldat frissonna, fermant les yeux une seconde, appréciant le contact de ces mains sur sa peau.

Mais ce fut la seconde de trop.

Les bras de Sam se refermèrent subitement autour de ses hanches, et Bucky hoqueta.

« John… CENA ! »

Sam bondit alors sur le côté, entrainant Bucky dans sa chute. Tous les deux atterrirent dans l'eau à grands fracas, le cri de surprise de Bucky et celui de Sam simultanément étouffés par l'eau chlorée qui explosait tout autour d'eux. Bucky se détacha de l'étreinte de l'homme volant avant de battre des jambes vers le haut, prenant une grande inspiration en perçant la surface. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage, et Sam riait si fort qu'il en réveillerait les morts. Barnes siffla en passant ses cheveux derrière sa tête, et éclaboussa Sam qui finirait noyé s'il continuait de rire aussi fort.

« Eh bien quoi, dit un Wilson à moitié étouffé. T'as baissé ta garde ?!

\- Sale petit pigeon, siffla Bucky, je vais te noyer. »

Ce sur quoi il se jeta sur un Sam qui du bien s'arrêter de rire quand Bucky l'entraina au fond de l'eau, et il fallut peu de temps pour que la lutte ne commence. Tous deux s'éclaboussèrent, se firent couler, le tout ponctué de petites piques et de puissants éclats de rire. Ils finirent toutefois par se calmer, sans toutefois cesser de rire, et Sam secoua la tête.

« Tu vas remonter dans ta chambre et faire la tête, se moqua-t-il.

\- Non, persiffla Bucky, mais on ne peut faire confiance à personne. Je croyais qu'on avait fait une trêve !

\- C'est toi qui as rompu la trêve !

\- Evidemment, s'écria Barnes en levant les bras au ciel, c'est de ma faute.

\- Bien sûr, je croyais qu'on était d'accord là-dessus !

\- On avait pas officiellement enterré la hache de guerre !

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! »

Bucky contempla quelques secondes le visage de Sam, avant de pouffer allègrement. Sous l'eau, sa main en métal se referma autour du poignet de son comparse, qu'il attira vers lui tout en battant des pieds pour le rejoindre.

« D'accord, concéda-t-il. Alors que dirais-tu d'un traité de paix ? »

Sam sourit en s'approchant, conciliant. Il prit la main de chair de Bucky dans la sienne, croisant leurs doigts dans l'eau, alors que le soldat passait sa main de métal dans son dos et agrippait sa hanche pour le rapprocher encore. Le sourire de Sam s'élargit. Leurs nez se frôlaient, leurs souffles si proches qu'ils caressaient la peau de leur visage. Bucky sourit à son tour.

« Ça marche pour moi, » répondit Sam à mi-voix.

Mais alors que Bucky ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la porte du fond de la salle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, leur faisant tourner la tête.

« Oh c'est pas vrai, s'écria la voix de Scott. Pas encore, pas encore ! »

Bucky écarquilla les yeux et Sam fronça les sourcils alors que la silhouette lointaine de Scott se couvrait le visage et reculait de deux pas. Le bruit d'un flash, et l'instant suivant, ce fut Natasha qui parut, une serviette de bain sur le bras, un chapeau de soleil sur la tête et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, dans un bikini noir orné de ruban rouges. Elle avait le polaroïd de Bucky en main et venait à l'évidence d'immortaliser ce moment.

« Regardez-moi ça si c'est pas malheureux, ricana-t-elle avec son habituel sourire carnassier qui dévoilait ses canines. Ça nettoie la piscine et ça n'appelle personne pour se joindre à la fête.

\- Totalement d'accord, accepta Wanda qui entra à sa suite dans un maillot une pièce rouge et noir. Je me sens trahie.

\- L'esprit d'équipe n'est plus ce qu'il était, » accentua la russe alors que la sokovienne hochait la tête.

La seconde suivante, une trainée bleue s'infiltrait dans la salle, et avant que Bucky ou Sam aient le temps de dire le moindre mot, la silhouette de Pietro, en caleçon de bain bleu et argenté, paraissait au-dessus de leur tête, roulée en boule.

« La bombe ! » Hurla le fils Maximoff.

Le Faucon et le Soldat de l'Hiver eurent tout juste le temps de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre que le coureur atterrissait entre eux, soulevant des trombes d'eau. Il laissa sa tête s'échapper de la surface et leva les bras en hurlant victoire, alors que Clint entrait à son tour, en maillot violet, avec des verres mauves sur le nez, suivi de Rhodey et de la Vision. A l'arrivée du premier, Natasha demanda :

« Ça va aller pour l'eau ?

\- Tony serait très indigné s'il savait que tu pensais qu'il ne ferait pas de prothèses waterproof, rétorqua le pilote en ricanant, répliqua War Machine.

\- Nat, dit alors Clint, je vais arriver dans l'eau avant toi si tu traînes ! »

La rousse tourna la tête alors que l'archer se mettait déjà à courir vers le bord du bassin. Elle secoua la tête une fois sur le côté, un air de défi s'allumant dans ses yeux, et alors que la serviette, le chapeau et les lunettes s'envolaient, elle allongea sa foulée jusqu'à rattraper son camarade. Wanda poussa un soupir de dépit.

« Les pauvres. »

La seconde suivante, elle se servait de ses pouvoirs pour s'élever au-dessus du sol et décrivit un grand arc de cercle dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans l'eau pile une seconde avant les deux espions.

« Vous savez que courir aux bords d'une piscine est contraire aux normes de sécurité habituelles, soupira la Vision.

\- Je crois que leur statut d'Avengers leur donne une vision différente de la sécurité, répondit Scott, qui n'était toujours pas entré, en croisant les bras.

\- Excellent, dit Rhodey, on verra ce que diront les médias quand ils apprendront que la Veuve Noire ou Hawkeye s'est tué en glissant sur le carrelage d'une piscine. Vraiment j'ai hâte. »

*

Ils avaient joué dans l'eau jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Au début, ça avait été des courses dans l'eau, des petites farces ou quelques brasses tranquilles en riant, jusqu'à ce que Scott leur déniche un ballon avec l'aide de FRIDAY, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour entamer une partie sauvage de waterpolo, d'autant plus que personne ne connaissait réellement les règles de ce jeu. Il y eu un moment où Wanda monta sur les épaules de Pietro et Natasha sur celles de Clint, et toutes les deux s'affrontèrent, avant que Scott et Rhodey ne s'ajoutent, respectivement sur les épaules de Sam et Bucky. La seconde moitié de l'après-midi fut plus calme, ils nagèrent paisiblement ou se prélassèrent au bord de l'eau, jusqu'à finalement, sortir les uns après les autres. 

Pietro et Wanda étaient les seuls encore dans le bassin, elle assise sur le rebord avec les pieds dans l'eau, lui encore dedans, le menton sur le bord, les bras croisés. Ses cheveux argentés ruisselaient sur le côté de son visage humide et ses yeux bleus glaciers semblaient plus vivaces que jamais, ses cils gris rendus plus épais par l'eau. Natasha et Clint étaient installés sur des chaises longues, l'espionne savourant un cocktail –Scott en avait fait à la pelle- et Clint s'étant certainement déjà endormi. Sam et Bucky quant à eux se prélassaient au sol, étendus sur des serviettes de plages. Sur le carrelage, leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés, alors que l'un avait la main derrière la nuque et les jambes croisées et que l'autre faisait l'étoile de mer sans se préoccuper du reste.

« Au fait, qui prépare le dîner ce soir ? Demanda Clint d'une voix morne qui montrait qu'il tentait difficilement d'échapper au sommeil.

\- Vision, répliqua calmement Natasha.

\- Alors non, siffla Bucky. Commandons des pizzas.

\- Bucky, le rattrapèrent Wanda et Sam d'une même voix.

\- Je veux pas vexer ton copain, répondit le Soldat de l'Hiver en regardant la Sorcière Rouge, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui, mais la Vision est un androïde, d'accord ? On sait tous ce qui se passe quand c'est à son tour de préparer. »

Sam plissa les lèvres, ne se sentant pas de le contredire. Natasha haussa les sourcils sans se mouiller plus que ça, Clint se racla la gorge, et Pietro pencha la tête vers Wanda. Celle-ci soupira.

Ils commandèrent des pizzas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Petit clin d’œil à « Black Panther – The Bride », qui met en scène le mariage d’Ororo et T’Challa en pleine Civil War. En fait, ce chapitre est truffé de clins d’œil aux comics. Pour l’audience de Prague, j’avais quelques moments des comics Captain America d’Ed Brubaker en tête. Le moment où Bucky évoque la petite partie qui est toujours consciente vient d’un comic sur le Soldat de l’Hiver, « The Bitter March », du même auteur, si je me souviens bien. Je vous conseille vivement ces lectures.  
> Je me rends compte que c’est la deuxième fois que je cite « I am not a robot » dans mes fanfictions. Je devrais peut-être varier un peu mes écoutes.  
> Et enfin, je vous invite à vous renseigner sur Mark Furhman et l’affaire Simson. Il est cité texto par Sam dans la version originale de Civil War quand Tony vient le voir pour lui demander où est Stee –en vf, il parle juste de « mauvais flic », donc si certains d’entre vous n’ont pas compris la référence, je m’en excuse.


	6. Avengers Just Wanna Have Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, on commence à approcher de la fin ! Ce chapitre est un peu court, et comme le chapitre avec Thor, il entre dans la catégorie légers et limite hors de propos, mais on a tous besoin d'un peu de détente. Voici donc le chapitre promis avec Cassie dont plusieurs scènes ont été inspirées par vos idées, merci à toutes ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Bucky et Pietro se retrouvaient seuls dans la salle à manger, au petit matin. Et il fallut un certain temps à Bucky pour réaliser que c'était la première fois qu'il était seul avec le fils Maximoff. Bien entendu, ils se connaissaient bien maintenant, mais en deux mois et demi de colocation, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés réellement seul à seul. Tous les deux. Dans la même pièce. Debout à la même heure –déraisonnablement tard, comparé aux horloges internes des autres. Pas étonnant qu'ils se retrouvent seuls à prendre le petit déjeuner à seize heures. Les autres étaient certainement en train de s'entraîner ou de gambader on ne savait où depuis qu'ils avaient plus ou moins recouvré leur liberté. Quoique, le petit lui avait assuré que Clint dormait encore.

Pietro mangeait à toute vitesse son quatrième yaourt, raclant le fond du pot en verre avec la petite cuillère, sans s'occuper de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Bucky, quant à lui, le regardait avec une forme d'anxiété contenue, mâchant lentement ses céréales fourrées au chocolat, presque sans appétit. En ouvrant le cinquième yaourt, le coureur finit toutefois par remarquer que l'homme au bras métallique le fixait et ne s'en cachait aucunement. Étonné, il lâcha une simple onomatopée qui servit de question. Les lèvres de Bucky twistèrent, et il baissa la tête vers son bol :

« Donc, tu… Tu es mort ? »

Il avait entendu l'histoire par fragments, de la bouche de Wanda ou la Vision, sans trop de détails toutefois, et toujours à mi-voix. Il avait réussi à recoller quelques morceaux et en savait assez pour le Fiasco-Ultron, comme ils l'appelaient ici, mais même pour quelqu'un comme lui, c'était toujours étrange de se dire que quelqu'un était revenu d'entre les morts.

Pietro hocha vigoureusement la tête avant d'attaquer le yaourt avec le bout de la cuillère. Bucky fit la moue en se demandant pourquoi il éprouvait tant le besoin de poignarder ainsi le lait pasteurisé.

« Ouais, dit enfin le plus jeune arrivé à la moitié de son festin au lactose et à la vaille. Quelques balles dans le corps pour sauver les fesses de Clint. Et toi ? »

Le retour de bâton fit sensiblement sursauter Bucky qui haussa les sourcils mais, dans la même seconde, il décida de passer outre. C'était le genre de chose auxquelles il fallait s'attendre, et ce n'était plus ce genre de chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise à la base. Sinon, il ne se serait même pas permis de poser la question. Un long soupir précéda toutefois sa réponse.

« Tombé d'un train, articula-t-il sombrement.

\- Dément, » fit Pietro en levant des yeux ronds vers lui.

Bucky fronça les sourcils mais n'en dit pas davantage. C'était lui qui était complètement dément oui. Enfin, il comprenait pourquoi il plaisait à Clint au moins. Il y avait quelque chose d'irrévérencieux et d'énergique chez ce type, une aura presque grisante. Et puis, au-delà de ça, il fallait admettre que le coureur était bien fait de sa personne. Charmant, souriant, dynamique, loyal et courageux comme l'enfer.

Une chance qu'il passe son temps à roucouler avec Œil-de-Faucon. Ça faisait une –deux, en fait- personnes de moins qui traineraient dans les pattes de Sam. Scott Lang et son air d'admirateur candide constituait déjà une sérieuse concurrence en soi, Natasha et le Faucon passaient leurs temps à s'échanger des petits sourires et des regards complices et si plein d'alchimie que Bucky se demandait s'il n'avait pas atterrit dans le laboratoire de Nicolas Flamel, et, maintenant que lui et Rhodey s'étaient réconciliés, il pouvait voir que les deux hommes volants avait encore plus en commun que leur passion pour le vol.

Que les choses soient claires, ce n'était pas que Bucky avait envie de séduire Sam Wilson, loin de là. Mais quand même. Il n'avait pas envie de virer à la paranoïa en attendant de démêler les sentiments plus ou moins contradictoires qu'il éprouvait quand Sam se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, mais plus les autres Avengers se tiendraient loin de lui, mieux c'était. Il comprenait que l'un ou l'une de ses camarades veuille tenter sa chance avec le Faucon, après tout, qui ne le voudrait pas. Sam était bon, généreux, drôle, séduisant, sarcastique à souhait, fort, audacieux. Il n'y avait pas une personne qui avait l'air de le déprécier dans la base, par ailleurs. Encore une fois, on ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi. Et quand Sam entrait dans une pièce et souriait, Bucky se demandait combien d'entre eux se disaient que ce serait une perte de ne pas tenter sa chance avec une personne comme lui.

A bien y réfléchir, il était peut-être le seul et il n'arrivait pas à croire que ces pensées s'étaient enchaînées de façon logique dans son esprit. Excédé, il laissa retomber sa petite cuillère dans son lait et croisa les bras. Pietro, qui finissait son yaourt, aurait pu oublier son existence si jamais le soldat n'avait pas poussé un long soupir avant d'écraser son front sur la table sans se préoccuper de son image ou de sa réputation.

Parce que ce n'était pas le moment.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tomber amoureux de Samuel Wilson.

*

Scott était tellement nerveux en entrant dans la salle à manger pour le dîner que Sam crut qu'il allait exploser. C'était le Faucon qui était de corvée de dîner ce soir-là, et il avait envie d'en finir le plus vite possible. Pas foncièrement avec le dîner : cuisiner avait des vertus thérapeutiques pour lui –il avait appelé sa mère à trois heures du matin pour avoir sa recette de cookies à la fraise une semaine plus tôt-. Pas foncièrement avec Scott Lang : il aimait cette tête de mule comme un petit frère particulièrement fragile et maladroit qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix. Mais Scott avait manifestement envie de leur annoncer quelque chose pendant le dîner et Sam se doutait fortement que ce ne serait pas triste, et il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de se taper une nouvelle réunion du personnel alors que tout commençait à aller un peu mieux pour eux. Toutefois, tout en préparant le poulet frit –toujours en se reportant aux recettes de soul food que sa mère lui avait envoyé par messages en pestant-, il avait étudié le comportement de Scott. L'Homme-Fourmi avait fait les cent pas dans la cuisine en se mordant les ongles incessamment et prépara les assiettes et les couverts en marmottant dans sa barbe inexistante, pendant que les autres arrivaient au compte-goutte pour s'installer comme des enfants récalcitrants.

Et Sam du bien leur rappeler les règles. Natasha, ne mets pas les pieds sur la table, Rhodey, raccroche, Tony ne va pas s'envoler, Clint, tu ne ramènes pas tes flèches dans les pièces communes, Pietro arrête de courir, Wanda, on n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs dans la cuisine, Pietro, deuxième avertissement, Barnes, pas de portable à table, Pietro, c'est le croche-pied la prochaine fois.

Toutefois tout le monde finit par s'installer convenablement pendant que Scott et Sam mettaient la table. Ils agissaient de manière coordonnée, ne piétinant pas les plates-bandes de l'autre et à la fin, Sam gratifia son collègue d'un chaleureux « merci Tic-Tac » agrémenté d'un immense sourire ainsi que d'une tape sur l'épaule. Bucky sentit son estomac se compresser comme un ballon privé d'air. Bien entendu, il ne savait pas que ce sourire était destiné à rassurer Scott avant tout parce que cela faisait une heure que Sam essayait de compiler avec son anxiété naissante. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Sam lui avait servi un de ses sourires à faire fondre un glaçon et très sérieusement, ce comportement, devant les autres membres de l'équipe, c'était inconvenant. Ils pouvaient au moins faire comme Clint et Pietro et se trouver une chambre, non ? Pas obligés de se faire les yeux doux comme ça devant tout le monde à table.

Ainsi donc, presque avec hargne, Bucky attaqua le poulet, kidnappa trois pillons dans le plat commun pour les sécuriser dans son assiette, se servit ensuite du riz –drôle de couleur, ce rouge, mais ça sentait bon. Ce ne fut qu'en croquant dans la volaille frite –ou plutôt, quand Sam lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras pour attirer son attention- qu'il remarqua qu'il avait été le seul à servir et commencer à manger.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que Scott ne s'était toujours pas assis et attendrait vraisemblablement d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde pour parler. Bougon, Bucky remit son poulet dans son assiette et accepta de jouer le jeu. Après tout, tout le monde avait l'air attentif sur ce coup-là. Même Pietro, et ça voulait dire quelque chose.

Scott, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, s'autorisa enfin une grande inspiration.

« J'ai parlé au téléphone avec Maggie, ce matin. (Face à une levée de sourcil de Natasha, il compléta :) Mon ex-femme. Elle m'a proposé quelque chose…

\- Vous vous remettez ensemble, tenta de deviner Bucky comme s'il s'agissait là d'une vente aux enchères en claquant des doigts dans sa direction.

\- Quoi ? »

Scott couva Barnes d'un regard incrédule mais celui-ci, qui croisa de nouveau ses mains devant lui, le regardait avec tout le sérieux du monde, allant d'un œil vert à l'autre en attendant une réponse.

« Non, » finit par dire Scott avec un soupçon d'hésitation, comme si soudainement, il n'était plus sûr de sa situation.

Bucky siffla entre ses dents et écrasa son visage sur son poing, soudainement ronchon. Rhodey, Sam et Wanda, incrédules, le fixèrent sans parler, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait bien piquée et pourquoi la vie maritale de Scott devenait soudain son premier centre d'intérêt. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Bucky allait leur répondre de toutes les manières. Scott finit par se souvenir du sujet initial et repris :

« Oui, donc… Elle a accepté que Cassie me rende visite pour quelques jours. »

Bucky tiqua. Bon. Non seulement la Menace aux Yeux de Biche était toujours plus ou moins présente mais en plus, il avait vraiment peur, maintenant. Parce que… Un enfant entre les murs de la résidence ? Sérieusement ? Il ne fut pas le seul à retenir son souffle. Wanda avait subitement grossi les yeux, Pietro affiché un air des plus alertés, Natasha avait souri mais l'on ne pouvait dire pour l'instant s'il s'agissait là d'un rictus ou d'un sourire sincère, Vision avait placé sa main en bâillon, et Sam et Rhodey, l'un à la droite et l'autre à la gauche de Bucky, s'échangèrent un regard par-dessus son épaule. Bucky grogna doucement. Bien sûr, faites comme si j'étais pas là, morigéna-t-il intérieurement. Il pouvait leur laisser la chaise s'ils voulaient ! Non mais, quelle insolence. Scott était là et eux, ils minaudaient par regards ? Non mais où allait le monde ?! Clint lui, resta parfaitement neutre. Avec sa propre ribambelle de gosse, ce n'était pas la petite Lang qui allait lui faire peur.

Scott continua :

« Ça a été difficile. Maggie a émis des tas de condition pour que je puisse la voir –notamment la plus basique, que notre fille ne soit pas blessée. Et je la comprends, avec tout ce qui s'est passé… Donc j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes… D'accord ? »

Le silence continua de parcourir activement la salle. Wanda et Pietro se fixèrent à leur tour et haussèrent les épaules de concert. Natasha fit la moue, regardant Rhodey en face d'elle qui opina du chef, rassurant, Sam pencha la tête sur le côté, tandis que Bucky restait parfaitement imperturbable, la main en bâillon, coude sur la table, l'autre main sur la hanche, regardant Scott comme s'il avait envie de l'anéantir par combustion instantanée. La Vision croisa les doigts mais ne dit rien. Finalement, ce fut Sam qui intervint, après un petit sourire en soin.

« Bien sûr Tic-Tac, ça nous ferait plaisir de recevoir ta fille. »

Bucky se tourna vers lui, les yeux ronds et outragés, mais naturellement Sam n'avait d'yeux que pour Scott. Il tenta d'attirer son attention par des grimaces pour lui glisser un « non ! » silencieux, mais sans succès. Natasha accentua alors, en bonne traîtresse :

« Et on va tout faire pour que ça se passe bien. »

Le sourire de Scott n'aurait pu se faire plus lumineux.

« Merci. »

*

Cassie Lang était sincèrement une adorable gamine. Sa petite bouille auréolée de longs cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux sombres eurent tôt fait de charmer les Avengers qui vinrent l'accueillir tous ensemble dans la base. Elle leur servit à tous de grands sourires, totalement fascinée par les figures qui se trouvaient devant elle -même si au final, elle n'eut d'yeux que pour son père qu'elle serra longuement dans ses bras avant qu'il ne lui donne le cadeau qu'il avait acheté pour elle, une affreuse peluche qui avait fait peur à Pietro quand elle l'avait sortie de l'emballage. Ils l'avaient installée dans une chambre à côté de celle de Scott. Quand Tony avait appris qu'une petite fille se trouvait dans le quartier général, il s'empressa de blâmer les Avengers qui ne l'avaient pas prévenu avant. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de décorer sa chambre comme il se devait et c'était une faute qu'il ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Mais à part ça, la présence de cette petite créature ne sembla pas le perturber plus que ça. Au contraire, il eut l'air particulièrement affligé à l'idée de la rater.

*

« Thor n'est pas là ? »

Cassie avait posé la question à peine deux heures après son arrivée, alors que Scott et Sam l'aidaient à ranger ses affaires dans la petite commode de sa chambre. La gamine avait répandu ses peluches sur son lit comme pour marquer son territoire. Elle avait eu le temps de voir à peu près tout le monde, et si on lui avait expliqué pourquoi Iron Man et Captain America n'étaient pas là, le fait que le Dieu du Tonnerre soit absent de la demeure ne lui échappa pas et la rendit plus confuse que jamais. Ainsi, son coussin serrée contre elle, elle regarda fixement son père, les yeux ronds.

« Pourquoi Thor n'est pas là ? »

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Sam pour quitter la pièce. Ça, c'était le genre de tâche qu'il laissait volontiers Scott affronter seul. Couvrir ses arrières lors de la prochaine menace alien, pourquoi pas. Mais ça, non. Il n'avait pas signé pour expliquer à Cassie pourquoi Thor, son Avenger préféré, n'était pas là. Non, non, non.

*

Heureusement pour Scott, son supplice prit fin juste avant le dîner. Clint était de corvée de dîner et Pietro avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie. Tous les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations, dans la piscine, la salle d'entrainement, leur chambre ou la salle vidéo quand les éclairs de lumière colorée maintenant bien connus répandirent autant de couleurs qu'une rosace de feu dans les pièces occupées et inoccupées de la base. Il n'en fallut pas plus, pour qu'où qu'ils soient, les Avengers se ruent à l'extérieur, pour faire face au Dieu du Tonnerre dans toute sa gloire, qui illumina d'un simple sourire la petite Cassie qui avait tenu à voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Mes hommages, gente dame, dit-il en la voyant. Je suppose que tu es Cassie ? »

Cassie se mit à sautiller en hurlant, les deux mains sur la bouche, avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

*

Ce n'était pas tout de recevoir une fillette de sept ans dans la base. Encore fallait-il l'occuper et la distraire, faire en sorte qu'elle ne se sente pas seule, et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Les lieux étaient désespérément vides de tout matériel pour enfant : jeu, livres adaptés à son âge… Et Scott comme Maggie avaient été clairs pour la télévision. D'accord, mais il était hors de question que Cassie passe la journée devant Netflix. L'adolescence était faite pour ça. Thor était de ceux qui avaient accepté joyeusement de tenir compagnie à la petite. Mais partant du principe que Scott s'était littéralement évanoui quand il avait vu le dieu du tonnerre s'envoler avec sa fille dans les bras, il se surprit à préférer des activités plus casanière.

Ce fut ainsi que Rhodey les retrouva en plein milieu de l'après-midi, sur le canapé. Thor tressait les cheveux de la petite et s'amusait à glisser des fleurs dans ses nattes –et à voir la véritable œuvre d'art sur sa tête, elle s'était occupée de lui avant. Cassie, assise en tailleur, infiniment concentrée, s'occupait des cheveux de Bucky qui, un livre sur les genoux, n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait fait pour se retrouver là.

Sam faillit mourir de rire quand Rhodey l'appela et décida d'immortaliser la scène à coup de polaroïd.

Wanda et Pietro, qui préparaient le dîner, eurent la surprise de voir un Soldat de l'Hiver furieux mais très bien natté poursuivre un Faucon hilare.

Scott lui, s'était étonné de voir sa fille venir à table avec des fleurs dans les cheveux. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas, et de toutes les manières, là n'était pas la question, mais sa progéniture n'était pas de celles qui aimaient particulièrement les choses mignonnes comme les cœurs et les fleurs. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le carnage qu'elle avait fait sur la tête de Bucky et Thor. Des nattes simples qui leur faisaient plus ressembler à des vikings qu'à des princesses de chez Disney. Mais quand elle lui dit que Thor était le responsable, il fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quel point cela était révélateur sur la personnalité de l'asgardien.

*

Bucky se réveilla avec des magnets sur le bras. Encore. Il soupira longuement en les contemplant, terriblement incrédule et aussi foncièrement agacé. Cette blague était au moins aussi vieille que lui, bon sang. Et il n'était pas dupe. Il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul responsable. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul responsable.

Raison pour laquelle son bras, détaché de son corps –il avait bien dit qu'il était amovible-, atterrit bruyamment sur la table de la salle à manger alors que Sam mangeait ses céréales d'un air absent. Le Faucon sursauta et poussa un hurlement relativement intéressant au niveau des aigus en voyant le membre métallique détaché, posa sa main sur son cœur, et accusa Barnes du regard. Celui-ci, sa main sur la hanche, lui rendait cette accusation au centuple.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » S'étrangla Sam.

En guise de réponse, Bucky pointa du doigt les magnets. Sam ne comprit pas cinq secondes, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire et qu'il ne parte dans un fou rire, avant d'hausser innocemment les épaules. Dieu que Bucky détestait ce rire et la manière dont il faisait tourner ses entrailles à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

« Quoi, tu penses que c'est moi ? Ricana Sam.

\- Je vois personne équipé d'autant d'audace pour oser faire un truc pareil », répondit Bucky la voix morne.

Sam finit par lever les mains, sans se départir de son sourire, et plaida coupable sans plus insister.

« Mais à ma décharge, dit-il, c'est Cassie qui me l'a demandé. »

L'on put entendre le cri d'indignation de Bucky à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Vraiment ?! S'écria Bucky. Elle t'a demandé de me coller le magnet des préservatifs Dark Vador « Je ne serais pas ton père » sur mon bras ?!

\- Incroyable, tu as eu vent de l'existence de ces préservatifs !

\- Je vais te tuer Wilson ! Comment oses-tu accuser une gamine ?! Comment ?! »

Bientôt, les exclamations de rage du Soldat de l'Hiver, agrémentés des fou rires incontrôlables du Faucon, s'accompagnèrent de gestse. Du couloir, l'on peut entendre un bruit de choc, avant de voir un Sam quitter la cuisine en courant, un Barnes furieux sur les talons qui agitait son bras en métal dans sa direction.

*

Si la mine furieuse et les joues rouges de Barnes avaient réussi à procurer à Sam plus d'hilarité que de raison, tout s'évanouit lorsqu'il se retrouva seul à nouveau. En retournant dans sa chambre pour prendre sa douche, Sam laissa ses pensées courir vers Bucky. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver étrange ces derniers temps. Et ça datait d'avant l'arrivée de Cassie. En fait, quand il y réfléchissait, ça datait de l'épisode de la piscine. Ce jour-là, Sam avait eu l'impression que lui et Barnes avaient vraiment passé un cap. Il avait senti que le courant passait réellement entre eux. Non. A bien y réfléchir, le courant était toujours passé entre lui et Barnes.

Enfin, cette affirmation était sujette à caution. Par exemple, on pouvait douter de la qualité du courant électrique entre lui et le type qui avait arraché le volant de sa voiture, son aile, et fait tomber d'un héliporteur. Rien de plus normal.

Mais à partir du moment où Barnes était redevenu, si l'on pouvait dire, lui-même –même si le Soldat de l'Hiver ferait toujours partie de lui quoi qu'il arrive-, il n'y avait pas eu de problème. Certes, ils avaient surtout communiqué pour se marcher sur les pieds, et si l'on demandait à n'importe qui, même à eux, ces quelques dialogues avaient été tout pleins d'animosité. Mais il y avait eu quelque chose, comme une étincelle. Rien de malsain, mais juste une manière de fonctionner consensuelle qui leur avait immédiatement convenue. Quand Barnes était revenu, ils avaient poursuivi dans cette voie avant de se rendre compte –ou en tout cas, avant que Sam ne se rende compte- que ce n'était qu'un prétexte.

Il embêtait Bucky pour attirer son attention, parce qu'il adorait leur confrontations au second degré et amicales, qu'il aimait l'avoir avec lui. Mais les moments qu'il préférait restait ceux où lui et Barnes parlaient à cœur ouvert, comme ce soir, sur le balcon, ou ce matin dans sa chambre. Ils savaient qu'il y avait un moment pour la farce et un moment pour faire tomber les façades, et s'il se sentait assez à l'aise avec le Soldat de l'Hiver pour coller des magnets sur son bras pendant qu'il dormait, il l'était aussi pour lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé dans le RAFT. Et depuis cet après-midi dans la piscine, où le rapprochement avait été plus que certain, physique, Sam était persuadé que quelque chose s'était passé et que d'autres possibilités étaient envisageables pour lui. Mais à voir la manière dont Barnes le fuyait comme la peste et s'énervait contre lui sans raison apparente, peut-être avait-il mal compris.

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, la meilleure manière restait de lui en parler. Mais pour quoi lui dire. « Eh salut, je croyais que quelque chose était en train de se passer entre nous et je comprends pas pourquoi tu me tournes le dos, mais peut-être que c'est qu'une impression, que t'as toujours été comme ça et que c'est maintenant que je me rends compte que je t'aime bien –vraiment bien- que je réalise que toi, pas du tout ? Et que du coup maintenant je me sens un peu idiot et que je sais pas quoi faire en ta présence ? Et que la vérité, c'est que j'ai jamais su quoi faire de toute façon ? »

Pouvais mieux faire. Sam secoua la tête. Il étudierait le cas Barnes plus tard. Ils avaient une invitée après tout.

*

Les Avengers rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour épater Cassie. A tel point que s'en était devenue une compétition. Clint avait lancé la tendance. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfants. En fait, le pauvre hère avait juste porté Cassie sur ses épaules –Scott lui avait fermement interdit de laisser sa fille s'approcher de son arc-, lui avait faire l'avion et tout le tintouin, mais elle s'était tellement amusé qu'elle avait déclaré vouloir rester « avec tonton Hawkeye ! ».

Du coup Pietro et Wanda s'étaient immédiatement appliqués à lui montrer qu'ils étaient de bien meilleur compagnie que Clint, se servant surtout de leurs pouvoirs. Et après avoir été transportée dans les airs et avoir été portée par le coureur le plus rapide au monde, qui lui avait fait faire le tour de New-York, Cassie avait commencé à se tâter. Ou à profiter de la situation. Surtout après l'atelier cuisine qui s'en était suivie avec le frère et la sœur Maximoff.

Mais puisqu'on pouvait se servir des corvées, Natasha réussit à transformer la sortie des poubelles en véritable show digne du cirque –de quoi rendre jaloux Clint-, les transportant de manière imaginative et en les jetant comme des ballons dans un panier de basket dans les grands bacs à ordure. Il n'y avait décemment que Natasha Romanoff qui pouvait gagner des points en se servant des poubelles.

Sam avait porté la petite en volant mais Scott avait (à nouveau) frôlé la syncope parce que si lui aussi s'y mettait, il ne pouvait plus répondre de ses actes. Alors le Faucon avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu et pour ça, sa meilleure arme : la musique.

Il était de corvée de ménage aujourd'hui, et autant le dire, c'était du pain béni. Rien de mieux pour se donner en spectacle. Si bien qu'en plein milieu de l'après-midi, Bucky, en débarquant dans le salon, put le voir, juché sur des foutus talons aiguilles, en train de nettoyer les vitres sur les Pointers Sisters, gracieusement aidé par la fillette qui avait le chiffon et le produit pour les vitres en main.

« I'm so excited !  
And I just can't hide it  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it ! »

Et avec ça, il avait réussi à lui apprendre la chorégraphie de Single Ladies et ils la faisaient tout en continuant de nettoyer au rythme de la musique.

« I'm so excited !  
And I just can't hide it !  
And I know I know I know I know I want you ! »

Naturellement, ça, c'était le genre de prestation qui ne se ratait pas. Si bien que Rhodey, Thor, Clint et même Scott avaient fini par s'ajouter au tableau et tout le salon fut bientôt rutilant de « Single Avengers » en train de tout récurer sur leur passage. Donc, non seulement Sam avait marqué tous les points, mais en plus, presque tout le monde l'avait aidé à faire le ménage. Toutefois, ce qui lui resta en mémoire fut le moment où Bucky, qui avait passé l'après-midi à bouder dans le salon pendant que les autres nettoyaient, les avisa, lui et Thor, en train de danser sur la table, avant de rouler des yeux et de quitter les lieux.

Ce qui avait un côté contre-productif. Mais ça avait été la confirmation que Barnes avait quelque chose et Sam avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le dérider. Ce qui lui foutait sincèrement un coup au moral.

*

Cassie était bien contente de retrouver Natasha et Wanda au petit-déjeuner. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle avait envie de leur parler mais ne voyait pas comment s'isoler avec les deux super-héroïnes. Après tout, Cassie avait beau dire, sourire, rire avec les amis de son père, il n'en restait pas moins des héros et elle restait une enfant. Autrement dit, parfois, elle était tout simplement trop intimidée pour oser demander quelque chose de simple comme « je peux vous parler s'il vous plait ».

Natasha, qui la regardait remplir le bol de céréales de lait, fut la première à remarquer que Cassie avait quelque chose sur le bout de la langue, si bien qu'elle finit par lui poser la question. Wanda, qui soufflait sur sa tisane, leva les yeux, d'abord vers la Veuve Noire, puis vers la petite, qui trempait sa cuillère dans son bol, avant de prendre quelques céréales et de les porter à sa bouche. Tout en mâchant, elle étudia les deux comparses, et dit après avoir avalé :

« A l'école, on doit faire un exposé sur les femmes de pouvoir. Alors j'aimerais faire quelque chose sur vous. »

Le silence retomba dans la salle à manger. Natasha comme Wanda s'échangèrent un regard.

Il fallut peu de temps à Cassie pour se mettre au travail. Elle avait préparé un certain nombre de questions qu'elle s'appliqua à poser aux deux super héroïnes, prenant consciencieusement des notes, la langue dehors, appuyant certainement un peu trop sur son stylo, pendant que la Veuve Noire et la Sorcière Rouge lui répondaient.

« Est-ce que je peux parler du fait que vous êtes la Veuve Noire et que vous avez des cheveux rouges et que Wanda s'appelle la Sorcière Rouge et a presque les cheveux noirs ? »

Le fou rire de Wanda partit presque tout seul.

A la fin de la journée, pour le dîner, Cassie débarqua habillée en « Sorcière Noire et Rouge », avec un grand manteau rouge à capuche, un pantalon noir et des gants. Elle refusa de se défaire de son costume pour dormir.

*

Mais son petit exposé n'était pas la seule trouvaille scolaire qu'avait ramenée Cassie avec elle. Bucky l'apprit le matin suivant, car il fut celui qui se la coltina au petit-déjeuner. Cassie était très matinale, plus que son pauvre père qui n'arrivait pas à se réveiller s'il n'avait pas au moins une tasse de café dans le sang. C'était toujours mieux que Clint à qui il en fallait trois mais là n'était pas la question.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver regardait son verre de jus d'orange comme un ennemi depuis qu'il s'était servi, et pourtant, Cassie n'arrivait pas à se sentir intimidée en sa présence. Elle l'observait avec attention, mangeant toujours ses céréales, calmement et consciencieusement, se contentant d'attendre que Bucky remarque qu'elle avait les yeux sur lui, comme avec Natasha. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails mais elle savait que ce type avait des capacités certaines hors-norme et que c'était un espion. Alors il allait bien finir par remarquer qu'une gamine de sept ans le fixait à s'en brûler les yeux.

Interloqué, et même plutôt mal à l'aise, Bucky fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Cassie, qui continuait de le scruter. Il finit par grogner dans sa direction, lui demandant ce qui pouvait occuper son esprit.

« Je vous ai vu dans un livre d'histoire, à l'école, » finit-elle enfin par avouer.

Bucky ne savait pas s'il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle réjouissante. Elle devait parler de son lui d'avant. De celui d'autrefois. Du Sergent James Buchanan Barnes. Autrement dit, de l'homme qui était mort en tombant d'un train en 1944. Pas du type bizarre au bras au métal qui se trouvait devant elle.

Cependant Cassie ne commenta pas plus. Elle se contenta de lâcher cette petite phrase, et de lui sourire, avant de continuer à manger.

En réalité, Cassie n'avait aucune pensée particulière en lui disant cela. C'était juste, que voir un visage qu'elle avait admiré sur le papier glacé du manuel en vrai, et de surcroît, presque inchangé, avait réellement eu le don de la surprendre. Elle s'était juste étonnée de la similitude des traits de l'homme dans le livre et de celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Même si elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il avait « un peu grossi ». Ces mots lui échappèrent quand Sam entra dans la cuisine, si bien qu'il éclata de rire et faillit même s'éclater contre le mur. Bucky, les joues rouges, tenta de se défendre en disant que ce n'était que de la masse musculaire mais, la petite casse, qui ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait, se contenta d'insister sur le fait que Bucky avait grossi et en resta là.

Scott, après le déjeuner, s'excusa légèrement du comportement de sa fille avant de s'expliquer :

« Avec l'école, et en apprenant que j'ai fait équipe avec Captain America, elle a consulté plein de livres sur vous, et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Bizarrement, je crois aussi qu'elle a accroché aux années quarante. Le vintage, tout ça. D'après Maggie ils commencent à crouler sous les vinyls et les vieux objets. »

*

C'était purement et simplement comme ça que leur était venue l'idée. Quand Maggie avait appelé Scott pour demander à ce que sa fille leur revienne dans deux jours, tout avait germé tout seul, comme dans une sorte de jardin des idées magiques. Ils en avaient discuté, s'étaient accordés, puis mis en place, avant de tout préparer.

Rhodey et Sam étaient chargés de la décoration. Planquer tous les objets qui avaient l'air récent et les remplacer par tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver au centre commercial qui avait l'air un peu vieux. Bucky et Scott avaient écumés toutes sortes de boutique pour les costumes. Natasha et Wanda avaient accepté de s'occuper du traiteur, il s'agissait de ne pas trop en faire. Clint et Pietro avaient, quant à eux, emmené la petite en ville pour l'occuper toute la journée, surtout depuis qu'ils pouvaient de nouveau se balader sans rien craindre. Ils l'avaient laissé jouer au parc, puis ils étaient parti manger une pizza, une glace, et avaient continué à se balader jusqu'à ce que Natasha envoie un message à Clint pour lui dire que tout était prêt.

*

Natasha contempla les boucles qu'elle s'était faite sur le côté, dans le miroir, avant de poser ses doigts vernies sur ses joues pâles et d'aviser son rouge à lèvres. Même elle n'avait jamais rien porté d'aussi écarlate.

« Les femmes des années quarante ont souffert, » soupira-t-elle.

Wanda, qui essayait de faire tenir sa jupe, ne put que confirmer. Elle portait une tenue noire et blanche, une jupe noire, épaisse et un peu bouffante qui s'arrêtait entre le mollet et les chevilles, ainsi qu'une veste de tailleur blanche, des gants et un élégant chapeau assorti. Ses cheveux avaient été attachés en un chignon retenu par un filet. Natasha, elle, avait préféré lâcher ses cheveux après les avoir coiffé en larges boucles, et si elle se para d'un petit chapeau agrémenté d'un filet pour cacher un de ses yeux et de gants, la robe rouge qu'elle portait la mettait en valeur en toute simplicité.

Elles furent rejointes par Rhodey et Vision, tous les deux en simple smokings –un des avantages de la mode masculine, c'était qu'il y avait peu de variations si l'on ne voulait pas être difficile. Rhodey s'était permit d'ajouter un chapeau, ce qui lui donnait des airs de chef mafieux des vieux films en noir et blanc. Thor avait beaucoup hésité, ne sachant réellement pas quoi faire étant donné que peu importait l'époque terrienne, il restait le même. Alors il s'était contenté d'un de ces larges pantalons retenus par des bretelles ainsi qu'une chemise blanche retroussée au niveau des manches. Scott arriva ensuite, se frottant nerveusement les mains, s'étant lui contenté du bon vieux costume en Prince de Galles avec le pantacourt, les chaussettes blanches et le béret assorti parce qu'on ne faisait pas de vintage sans bon goût. Sam quant à lui s'était inspiré des costumes dit « Zazous ». Zoot suits pantalon larges, taille haute, grande veste rembourrée, rouge à carreau, et derbies.

Bucky, en le croisant dans le couloir, faillit déchanter, mais ce ne fut certainement rien comparé à la tête que fit Sam en l'apercevant. Tous deux, face à face, à environ deux mètres de distance, s'avisèrent, plus que surpris, la bouche ouverte, et se contemplèrent de haut en bas. Bucky secoua la tête :

« Eh bien, s'étonna-t-il, tu es… »

Une suite d'adjectif trop importante lui venait à l'esprit pour qu'il réussisse à en lâcher un seul, si bien qu'il secoua la tête et se contenta de lui lever son pouce. Sam sourit, mais ne réussit pas à parler davantage.

Parce que Bucky avait mis un uniforme militaire. Un vieil uniforme militaire bien similaire à celui du Sergent Barnes, tout de kaki, avec la petite casquette et même les décorations sur le poitrail. Ce qui avait eu le don de réellement surprendre Sam. Parce que de toutes les options que Bucky avaient, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son choix porterait sur un uniforme militaire, ou en tout cas, ce qui lui ressemblait le plus. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que cela ne lui allait pas. Bien au contraire. Mais la surprise restait de taille.

Et il avait bien dû s'exprimer à voix haute, étant donné que Bucky sourit à son tour, et, fier de son effet, tourna sur lui-même en levant les bras. Sam rit doucement.

« J'avoue que je pensais pas en trouver un à ma taille. Tu sais, depuis que j'ai grossi.

\- Te vexe pas pour si peu, » se moqua Sam.

Bucky lui fit de nouveau face. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que l'air leur manque à tous les deux. Sam inspira, incertain, sentant son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, remit sa montre en place, avant d'articuler :

« Eh Barnes, après ça… Est-ce qu'on pourra… Parler ? »

Le sourire mutin de Bucky disparu soudainement de son visage qui sembla s'écrouler. Il déglutit, secoua la tête, et, tentant d'avoir l'air décontracté, opina.

« Tu vas enfin admettre que tu es dingue de moi Wilson, ricana-t-il, parce que ça, tout le monde dans la base le sait.

\- Mince, répliqua Sam sur le même ton, tu lis dans mes pensées, que vais-je devenir ? »

Ils rirent tous les deux, tâchant d'ignorer l'embarras certain qui s'était emparés de leurs propos, et finalement, après avoir frissonné, Sam se rapprocha de Bucky et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Mais ma déclaration d'amour peut bien attendre, persiffla-t-il. La fête de Cassie d'abord.

\- Je te suis, » répondit Bucky en passant un bras autour de sa hanche.

Et ils traversèrent le couloir ainsi, bras dessus, bras dessous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam ! Alors normalement, il ne reste plus qu'un ou deux chapitres. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus, à la prochaine !


	7. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous sommes ici rassemblés pour le chapitre final de la fiction appelée "Why Can't We Be Friends" ! ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas clôturé une fic, ça me fait bizarre. Toutefois, je suis contente du temps plutôt court que ça m'a pris pour le faire - vu que j'ai commencé début mai, tout de même, c'est un petit record en soi. Je suis jamais satisfaite de mes fins, mais il faut bien finir quelque part pas vrai ?
> 
> Je suis désolée du temps que ça m'a pris mais je peux vous assurer que je fais mon retour peu à peu dans le monde et que je me suis remise à écrire activement !
> 
> Dans tous les cas, je suis super heureuse d'avoir fait ce trajet avec vous. J'espère que cette petite conclusion vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne (dernière) lecture !

L'explosion.

Le corps de Bucky, éjecté au loin, dans un torrent de flammes et de fumée. Et il rebondit sur le toit d'une voiture, avant de s'écrouler contre le bitume brûlant. La chaleur du sang dans sa bouche lui chatouilla la langue.

*

« Je t'ai trouvé un peu distant, ces derniers temps. »

Bucky jeta un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule tout en ouvrant la première bouteille de bière avec sa main en métal. Il la tendit à Sam. Ce dernier avait retiré ses chaussures. Elles traînaient dans un coin du balcon, les lacets entremêlés, un rayon de lune courant sur le cuir noir et blanc. Après un silence d'hésitation, Bucky avoua en même temps qu'il ouvrait la seconde bouteille :

« Désolé. J'ai… J'étais préoccupé. »

A l'intérieur, la fête était plus moins finie depuis un petit moment. Cassie dormait, les adultes continuaient de discuter en buvant ou grignotant tranquillement, ou somnolaient sur les sièges pendant que la musique continuait de ronronner dans la pièce, parvenant jusqu'à eux en chuchotant.

Come on baby, let's ride  
We can escape to the great sunshine

*

Bucky tenta d'inspirer mais le sang qui s'infiltra dans sa gorge ne le fit que tousser et étouffer d'avantage. Au-dessus de sa tête, les lumières continuaient de danser, lui martelant le front alors que sa vision se brouillait un peu plus. Les cris devinrent bientôt des sons ouatés, et les battements de son propre cœur, des tambours lointains.

*

Sam lui jeta un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'il avait intérêt à avoir mieux que ça dans sa manche, parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt à accepter cet argument. Bucky ne put s'empêcher de rire, un peu stupidement sans doute, en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et en regardant l'extérieur du domaine. La tranquillité et la beauté de la nature avaient quelque chose de rassérénant. Il respira l'air frais, les paupières closes, mais même la fraîcheur de la brise n'arrêta pas la sensation de chaleur qui s'était emparé de ses joues.

« Il va falloir que tu t'expliques, Barnes, repris Sam, un brin sérieux malgré que fait qu'il avait peut-être un –très léger- coup dans le nez. Un jour, j'ai l'impression que tu flirtes avec moi, on se tient la main et tout le tintouin, pire que des lycéens, le lendemain tu me fuis comme la peste, sans explication, et tu me jettes des regards haineux. »

Bucky déglutit cette fois.

*

« Barnes ! »

Sam atterrit brutalement au sol, et se mit à courir sur l'asphalte alors même que ses ailes ne s'étaient pas encore rétractées. Il joua du déséquilibre du poids sans problème, se ruant vers la silhouette vêtue de noir, encore couverte de fumée et de braises. L'homme volant tomba à genoux près du corps semi-inconscient, qui laissa échapper un gémissement pathétique. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la veste en kevlar de Bucky.

*

« Je ressens des choses, admit enfin Bucky. Pour toi, je veux dire. Et je… »

Le Soldat de l'Hiver plissa les lèvres, désarçonné, comme incapable d'aller plus loin. Incapable de supporter l'idée que Sam pourrait le rejeter. Parce qu'il pouvait le faire. Il en avait le droit. Sam était un homme de bien qui avait déjà assez de misère à gérer quand les autres ne s'amusaient pas à essayer de rajouter la leur. Essayer vainement, mais tout de même. Bucky inspira, à nouveau.

« Je sais pas comment gérer, tout ça, admit-il de manière hachée. J'avoue qu'assez stupidement, je m'étais dit que, si je t'éloignais, ça passerais mais… »

*

« Barnes, articula Sam, fais pas le con. Je te jure que si tu … »

Le Faucon déglutit, l'air chaud brûlant ses poumons et la fumée de souffre lui piquant les yeux.

« J'arrive pas à croire, siffla-t-il en s'essuyant le front de la main, c'est tellement… Bordel. Tu me fais faire dans le mélo, enfoiré ! Si après ce qui s'est passé, tu me plantes comme ça, je te jure que je te poursuis jusqu'en enfer ! Et pas un truc poétique à la Orphée et Eurydice, non ! Un vrai conte macabre, tu peux me croire, je vais arracher ton âme de la gueule de Satan juste pour te tabasser moi-même ! »

*

Le poing fermé de Sam s'abattit sur l'épaule de Bucky, qui poussa un cri, si non de douleur, au moins de surprise. La main de métal se posa sur l'épaule de chair endolorie.

« Tu es malade !, s'écria-t-il.

\- Et toi t'es trop con, Barnes !, siffla Sam, agité par l'alcool.

\- Mince, souffla Bucky pour lui-même en se frottant l'épaule, ça m'a vraiment fait mal.

\- Et si au lieu de faire dans le mélodrame, tu essayais de m'en parler ?! Je dis pas que je suis concerné mais quand même !

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves, grogna derechef Bucky, hagard.

\- Je suis agacé parce que je ressens la même chose et que j'ai cru que tu me détestais ! Je suis agacé parce que j'ai pas compris ton changement de comportement, que j'ai cru que j'avais passé une ligne et que tu t'éloignais et… Tiens ! »

Un nouveau coup sur l'épaule. Mais cette fois, Bucky éclata de rire.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ! »

*

Un ricanement échappa bien malgré lui à Bucky, qui cracha une glaire mêlée de sang sur le sol, il sourit, les dents écarlates.

« T'es trop con Wilson, articula-t-il.

\- Et tu trouves ça drôle, répéta Sam. Tu devrais regarder des dents avant de te marrer. »

Mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa voix de se serrer.

« Sam, fit alors la voix de Natasha dans son oreillette. Comment ça va ?

\- Il nous faut une ambulance, répliqua le Faucon. Et vous ?

\- L'autre camion a explosé. Pas de blessés civils, mais Peter et Scott sont mal en point et… »

L'espionne se mit à tousser, et Sam comprit que l'homme-fourmi et l'araignée n'étaient pas les seuls à se retrouver au tapis.

*

« C'est gênant. »

Bucky, les lèvres entrouvertes, ne trouva que le moyen de pencher la tête sur le côté, comme défait. La main de Sam était fermement accrochée à sa veste militaire, et il gardait ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Un éclat enflammé, d'un séduisant mordoré, se reflétait dans ses prunelles brunes. Bucky déglutit.

« Ça devrait pas être si difficile, tenta-t-il.

\- Oh mais je te comprends, le railla Sam, même si sa voix était étonnamment douce. Je dois être le plus beau gentleman que t'embrasses depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, tu perds tes moyens.

\- C'est pas, commença Bucky, écarlate, avant de s'interrompre. N'importe quoi. T'es loin d'être mon premier baiser depuis 1945. »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un franc rire, sincère, qui rehaussait ses pommettes et dévoilait ses dents parfaitement alignées, et le petit espace entre les deux de devant. Ce rire qui faisait danser les étoiles dans ses yeux. Ce rire qui donnait l'impression à Bucky que toutes les horreurs du monde avaient disparues.

*

Bucky n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Comme beaucoup de monde. Il aurait bien voulu être soigné à la base des Avengers, mais le lieu plus proche pour sauver sa peau était un hôpital public où il avait été pris en charge par Claire Temple, qui y travaillait, et Helen Cho, qui avait fait le déplacement depuis New-York où elle était à présent établie la moitié de l'année. Il commençait à trouver que ça faisait beaucoup de monde pour lui. Mais Sam était resté, lui avait ordonné de rester couché, de ne pas protester et de ne pas aggraver son cas, à tous les niveaux. Alors Bucky les avaient laissé le mettre sous anesthésie. La douleur s'était d'abord envolée –enfin-, puis tout était devenu noir. Il avait serré la main de Sam dans la sienne avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

*

You make me feel  
You make me feel  
Like a natural woman

Tout semblait fait de coton. Le lit dans lequel il était allongé, les draps dans lesquels il était noyé, le coussin qui entourait sa tête. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital, que ce matelas était tout sauf confortable, que ces draps étaient rêches et que le coussin, fatigué par la vie qui avait été ranimé dans le corps de dizaine de patients avant lui, était tout sauf confortable.  
Peut-être était-ce la voix si riche et émotionnelle de la Reine de la Soul qui l'avait aidé à s'échapper du sommeil, et qui le faisait se sentir si bien. Ou peut-être était-ce la présence de Sam, assis à côté de lui, en train de lire 2001 – L'Odyssée de l'Espace - qu'il avait certainement volé dans sa bibliothèque. Si bien que plutôt que de lâcher un petit phrasé romantique et de rompre la quiétude du moment, Bucky choisit d'attendre que Sam ne remarque qu'il était éveillé.

Quand ce fut le cas, Sam le regarda avec de grands yeux, et se permit un petit sourire. Celui-là même qui rehaussait ses pommettes.

Avant de lui donner un coup sur l'épaule.

Bucky, indigné, sursauta et hurla :

« Mais ça va pas Wilson !? C'est vraiment une manie, s'écria-t-il.

\- Dixit celui qui s'est jeté droit devant le missile d'un terroriste, » rétorqua Sam en lui écrasant en plus son livre sur le visage.

Bucky pouffa. Son bras de chair allait probablement rester dans le plâtre pendant quelques jours mais ça, c'était secondaire. Bon, il avait aussi des côtes fêlées et devait mesurer ses déplacements, mais il avait connu pire. Inutile de parler du petit pansement rose que Cassie avait mis sur son arcade à la place du bandage blanc et sans âme de l'hôpital pendant qu'il dormait. Il se souvenait l'avoir entendu chuchoter à son oreille « Monsieur Barnes, papa dit que je dois vous prévenir avant de vous toucher, comme ça, vous savez que c'est moi et vous avez pas peur. ».

« Combien de temps je dois encore rester, demanda-t-il en souriant à cette moitié de souvenir qui ressemblait à un rêve.

\- Deux jours, l'hôpital peut pas se permettre plus, répondit le Faucon en se tassant dans son siège pour croiser les bras.

\- Je serais certainement sur pied avant, tenta Bucky.

\- Deux jours », insista Sam.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver ouvrit la bouche pour émettre un brin de protestation, mais ne lâcha au final qu'un simple soupir.

« Comment vont les autres ?

\- Natasha souffrait d'une hémorragie interne, admit Sam après un léger silence. Un traumatisme crânien pour Peter, une jambe cassée pour Scott. Côtes fêlées pour Rhodey. On a mis du temps avant de remarquer que Pietro avait une clavicule en miette et Wanda, une épaule déboitée. »

Les yeux de Bucky avaient grossis de seconde en seconde, mais Sam posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ils vont bien, lui assura-t-il. Ils vont bien. »

Le soldat poussa un long soupir de soulagement, avant de tendre la main vers la joue de Sam, et d'effleurer sa peau, sans oser la toucher.

« Tu as un hématome, remarqua-t-il.

\- Et c'est tout ce que j'ai, lui assura le Faucon. Quant à Clint, il est blanc comme neige.

\- Barton ? sursauta Bucky. J'te crois pas.

\- Si je te le dis, ricana Sam en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Les mecs normaux ont un truc. Je crois que ça s'appelle un instinct de survie.

\- Arrête, on parle de Clint là. Le type qui saute des toits.

\- Mais en attendant, c'est le super-soldat qui est dans un lit d'hôpital et pas lui. »

Malgré l'amusement, Bucky pouvait sentir la réprimande, causée par l'inquiétude, si bien qu'il se tut à nouveau, vaincu. Et de nouveau fatigué. Il ne savait pas quelle morphine ils utilisaient ici, mais c'était diablement efficace. Un peu affaibli, Barnes fit papillonner ses paupières. Il sentit qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. Sam se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

*

« Et c'est pas juste, répéta Bucky.

\- Buck, fit la voix de Sam, t'arrives dans littéralement cinq minutes.

\- Pourquoi personne est venu me chercher ?

\- Hope est venu chercher Scott, rétorqua le Faucon qui roula des yeux si fort que Barnes l'entendit à l'autre bout du fil. La tante de Peter l'a récupérée, et Clint les jumeaux. Ah, et Rhodey est rentré en taxi avec Nat.

\- T'es en train de me dire que j'ai aucun proche qui a eu envie de venir me chercher ?

\- Exactement. »

Cette fois, Bucky pouvait sentir le sourire dans sa voix, ce qui allégea un peu plus son humeur. Après encore quelques échanges que Sam semblait s'efforcer d'écourter, Bucky raccrocha, et regarda son téléphone. Il voulut l'ouvrir pour envoyer un message, à n'importe qui –T'Challa, Steve, Shuri-, mais il se dit qu'il aurait tout le temps de le faire une fois arrivé.

Bucky fourra son téléphone dans sa poche, sentant l'appréhension monter en lui. Quelque part, il savait que Sam ne faisait que plaisanter, mais il devait lutter contre cette désagréable petite voix qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il du bien la faire taire : la base des Avengers apparaissait dans le décor.

*

C'était l'été qui arrivait. L'air avait un petit quelque chose de début de vacances. Le ciel clair, la chaleur, les arbres verdoyants aux feuilles jeunes et tendre, les fleurs et le chant des oiseaux qui tâchaient de transmettre au monde leur bonne humeur éternelle.

La portière du taxi s'ouvrit sur un Barnes vêtu d'un chandail rouge et d'un jean bleu. Le nouvel arrivant, le bras dans le plâtre, resta debout à contempler les grandes portes de verre, quand Sam se retrouva à l'extérieur, face à lui.

Bien que le Faucon tenta de se donner un air bourru, les bras croisés, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, et Bucky, la main en visière, le remarqua également.

« Wilson, dit-il d'un ton taquin.

\- Barnes, » répondit Sam avec la même ironie.

Bucky se rendit compte que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et cette sensation avait quelque chose d'agréable. Ça y était, Sam était là, face à lui, après qu'ils aient été interrompus, après qu'il ait été blessé, puis hospitalisé, il le retrouvait enfin. Et il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il devait aller vers lui ? Et quand ils se retrouveraient au même niveau, qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire ? La main de chair de Bucky se fit moite et il déglutit. Sam lui facilita toutefois la tâche en lui faisant un signe de tête, l'invitant à entrer.

« Barnes ! »

Bucky se figea sur place, comme un animal menacé. Un grand éclat de rire féminin suivit sa réaction. A quelques pas de lui, dans le hall, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, T'Challa, et sa petite sœur Shuri – la source de ce sourire cristallin. Celle-ci fut la première à venir vers lui, et, encore sous le choc, il lui ouvrit les bras par automatisme, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. La princesse du Wakanda referma ses bras autour de son cou, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous là. Que c'était réel. Que ces gens étaient là, et qu'ils l'attendaient.

« Contente de te revoir, muffin, » ronronna Shuri.

\- Et moi donc, songea Bucky. Mais sa gorge s'était resserrée trop fort pour qu'il articule le moindre mot.

T'Challa vint à son tour le saluer, droit et solennel, comme toujours, mais avec un sourire sincère sur les lèvres, avant qu'il ne lui donne une accolade, et même Tony se permit de lui serrer la main sans trop de malaise. Bucky dut bien avouer qu'il laissa échapper une petite larme en échangeant une étreinte chaleureuse avec Steve. Ce sur quoi il s'en retourna vers Sam, qui se moquait avec tendresse de son accès émotionnel.

« Wilson, t'es mort.

\- Fais pas comme si t'étais pas heureux ! »

*

Le quartier général des Avengers avait été entièrement restauré. Les grands couloirs de verre, les gigantesque salles hautes de plafond, l'architecture vertigineuse, épurée et lumineuse, tout cela était à présent rempli de bruits, d'éclats de rire. Bucky eut le plaisir de faire visiter les lieux à T'Challa et Shuri.

Tous les deux en imposaient terriblement. Le prince, dans son pantalon noir à pince et son col roulé surmonté d'une veste hors de prix –certainement sur mesure-, et la princesse, dans une belle robe blanche ouverte sur les cuisses, à manches longues et noires. Ses cheveux étaient tressés, ses oreilles ornées de boucles d'or, ses poignées chargés de bracelet. Elle semblait étinceler, et tout cela n'était rien comparé à son grand sourire ravi quand elle se balada dans les couloirs au bras de son frère.

Ils passèrent par la salle de restauration où déjeunaient Rhodey et Natasha, la piscine restaurée et nettoyée où jouaient Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, Scott Lang et sa fille, les salles d'entraînement occupée par Spider-Man et Pietro, pour finir par le jardin, parfaitement entretenu. Partant du principe qu'ils resteraient plusieurs jours, Bucky leur montra également les quartiers personnels. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Shuri se mit sur la pointe de pieds pour atteindre son oreille :

« Et, est-ce que… Thor viendra ? »

*

Bucky avait décidé d'aller rejoindre Sam, sur le balcon. C'était un peu comme leur lieu à eux, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Sam était assis sur le parquet flottant, comme toujours, serein, un petit sourire content sur les lèvres. Barnes grimaça, se gratta la nuque, s'installa à côté de lui, avant de demander de but en blanc, mais d'une petite voix :

« Au fait est-ce que tu… Tu pensais ce que tu as dit ? Tu sais, avant qu'on nous appelle, et que… »

Les mots suivants restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. A propos de tes sentiments, voulait-il dire. Est-ce que tu ressens vraiment ça pour moi, est-ce que tu penses qu'on a le droit d'essayer, que ça aurait ne serait-ce qu'une chance de marcher, est-ce que…

Sam, qui l'écoutait attentivement, n'entendit rien de ces pensées entremêlées, mais il en avait bien assez entendu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il se sentit perdre patience.

« C'est pas vrai, » grogna-t-il.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui fallait de plus, au décongelé. Entre leurs échanges avant l'appel, la scène qu'il avait faite quand Barnes s'était écroulé, et la visite à l'hôpital. Ça devait être son côté vieillard.

Les mains de Sam se posèrent sur les joues de Bucky, vers qu'il attira vers lui en prenant une grande inspiration. Le Soldat était sensiblement plus grand et fort que lui, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'attirer vers lui avec assurance pour enfin faire rencontrer leurs lèvres. Au début, ce fut étrange, comme un baiser forcé entre deux collégiens, avant que l'un comme l'autre ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passe, et que le contact s'adoucisse. Bucky retint son souffle une seconde, avant de fermer les yeux et de passer son bras métallique autour des hanches de Sam pour le presser contre lui. Ce fut le moment que le vétéran choisit pour décoller ses lèvres des siennes. Bucky se rendit compte qu'il ne respirait plus. Abasourdi, il baissa les yeux vers Sam :

« Je prends ça pour un oui, articula-t-il.

\- Il me tardait de t'entendre dire quelque chose d'intelligent, » le railla Sam, jamais gêné de bousculer le grand-père.

Bucky déglutit, et se dit qu'il devait un peu augmenter le niveau avant de passer pour un imbécile complet. Il tenta un sourire charmeur, ce qui sembla amuser Sam au possible étant donné qu'il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu dois avoir une bonne influence sur moi, souffla le Soldat. Essaye encore.

\- Ça, ricana Sam en le repoussant pour se lever, tu vas devoir le mériter mon vieux. »

Ce sur quoi il tourna les talons et s'en retourna à l'intérieur, jetant un regard à Barnes par-dessus son épaule.

What you want  
Baby I got  
What you need  
You know I got it

Bucky resta statique une petite poignée de secondes, avant de bondir sur ses pieds pour talonner le Faucon à toute vitesse.

All I'm askin'  
Just a little respect when you come home

Just a little bit ! hey baby, when you get home  
Just a little bit

*

I ain't gonna do you wrong  
While you're gone  
Ain't gonna do you wrong  
'cause I don't wanna

All I'm askin'  
Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)

Les dîners ensemble étaient une idée de Vision, d'après ce que les invités avaient compris. Leur arrivée avait fait tant de bruit qu'elle n'avait même pas été éclipsée par celle de Thor un peu plus tard, juste avant de manger. Les habitants de la base commençaient à se demander s'il n'avait pas un goût à apparaître un peu après que quelqu'un l'ait demandé. Ce jour-là, Wanda était de corvée de cuisine. Steve avait tenu à l'aider, et une chose était sûre, voir Captain America dans ses éternels top blancs trop petits avec en plus un tablier représentant le drapeau américain, ça valait le détour. Bucky était venu leur prêter main forte ensuite, mais c'était plus pour rester planter devant le plan de travail et servir de goûteur que faire autre chose. Il était toujours convalescent après tout.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Stark ?

\- On en parlera plus tard, » rétorqua Steve avec un petit clin d'œil suggestif.

Bucky creva littéralement le plafond, faisant rire Wanda si fort qu'elle manqua de peu de faire tomber son goulasch.

*

I'm about to give you all of my money  
And all I'm askin' in return, honey  
Is to give me my propers

T'Challa, Tony, Rhodey, Peter et Natasha s'étaient, en attendant, installés dans le laboratoire. Tony discutait les nouvelles idées qu'il avait eu avec ses camarades, et il devait compiler avec l'air monstrueusement admiratif de Peter dont les yeux brillaient férocement, et celui, plutôt indifférent, de T'Challa, qui hochait la tête comme un adulte en voyant un enfant lui présenter un collier en macaroni. Les voir côte à côte avait quelque chose de grandiose. Spider-Man était comme un petit chiot agité à côté de la Panthère Noire qui avait tout du félin tout plein de dignité et de hauteur.

« C'est sympa, finit par admettre Rhodey.

\- Mais ça mérite quelques améliorations, » ajouta Natasha, la main en bâillon.

Sans répliquer, Tony éteignit l'écran à côté de lui, un sourcil levé et la bouche tordue en une grimace désapprobatrice.

*

When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
When you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)

Sam, Scott et Pietro, de leur côté, étaient parti s'entraîner. Ou plutôt, s'amuser à se balancer des choses sans faire trop de dommages. Ce après quoi ils s'en retournèrent voir où en étaient Shuri, Thor, Vision et Clint, qui jouaient au poker. Vision avait un air totalement abattu, la tête écrasée sur son poing fermé. Pour lui, c'était définitivement un comble, de ne pas réussir à lire des expressions humaines. Clint regardait son jeu avec dépit. Thor lui, s'interrogeait, les sourcils assez froncés pour former une ride entre son front, se tenant le menton.

« Eh bien l'asgardien, se moqua Scott, on arrive plus à tenir le rythme.

\- La jeune princesse est une adversaire redoutable, » reconnut Thor, autrement sérieux.

Les cartes en main, les ongles vernis de noir et d'or, avec un sourire narquois, Shuri ressemblait à un chat qui tenait le canari entre ses griffes.

*

Oh your kisses  
Sweeter than honey  
And guess what?  
So is my money

S'organiser avait été une épreuve de tous les instants, et Steve avait bien regretté de reprendre son rôle de père au sein des Avengers. Pietro, arrête de courir, Wanda, n'utilise pas tes pouvoirs dans la marmite, Tony et Rhodey, pas de bras de fer avec vos armures, Natasha, Shuri, ça vaut pour vous aussi, Bucky pas de pieds sur la table, Thor, pourquoi tu tresses les cheveux de Bucky, et toi tu le laisse faire ? Cassie, descend des épaules de Thor. Sam, Clint, arrêtez de vous envoyer un Scott rétréci, T'Challa, Altesse, vous ne pensez pas que vous pouvez m'aider sur ce coup-là ? Et ne mettez pas le volume de vos écouteurs plus forts parce que je parle !

All I want you to do for me  
Is give it to me when you get home  
Yeah baby  
Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)  
When you get home, now (just a little bit)

*

Do you remember the  
21st night of September?  
Love was changing the minds of pretenders  
While chasing the clouds away

Il n'y avait pas assez de place autour de la table, alors, Pietro avaient placés tout un tas de chaises et de fauteuils de façon anarchique dans la cuisine, avec la table au centre, pendant que Wanda et Steve s'affairaient à mettre le couvert, les plats, la salade, le pain et tous les accompagnements nécessaires dessus, ainsi que les boissons.

Steve et Tony s'installèrent sur un petit sofa, calés l'un contre l'autre, Peter, Pietro et Clint s'assirent sur des poufs, Wanda, Natasha, Rhodey, Sam, Bucky, T'Challa et Shuri accaparèrent les chaises, Scott, Cassie et Thor, un autre sofa et un fauteuil pour Vision. Les plats circulaient d'une assiette à l'autre, les bouteilles bondissaient de main en main, et les rires et les sourires se transmettaient à vue.

Our hearts were ringing  
In the key that our souls were singing.  
As we danced in the night,  
Remember how the stars stole the night away

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Bucky se rendit compte que cela faisait presque neuf mois qu'il était arrivé dans cette base. Et ce fut, aussi, incontestablement, un des meilleurs soirs de sa vie. Tout était différent maintenant. Sauf une chose, sans doute.

Sam refusa à nouveau de lui passer le sel si bien qu'il ne gêna pas pour étendre ses jambes à côté de lui, et empiéter sur son espace vital. Tous deux s'échangèrent un regard, et sourirent discrètement.

Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in September  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère que cette fiction et ce final vous auront plus ! Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante d'avoir fait ce voyage avec moi. Je vous remercie comme toujours pour votre soutien, vos commentaires qui m'ont redonnés vie, votre aide, vos suggestions, bref, tout ce pour quoi on écrit ! Et comme toujours, un grand merci à ma Lady-Lawy qui m'aide et me soutient toujours !
> 
> Merci encore et à une prochaine !

**Author's Note:**

> Je vais essayer de finir vite et de publier régulièrement, mais comme dit Rhodey, « toujours des promesses ».  
> J'ai été un peu paresseuse sur les corrections, donc n'hésitez pas à signaler quelque chose qui vous aurait gêné.  
> Dans tous les cas j’espère que ça vous a plu et j’ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
